The Dating Game
by randomteenager
Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an “accidental” encounter, will things start to heat up? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Haruno Sakura

**A/N:**** I'm going to take some time to fix up the grammar mistakes in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** Ah, yes, the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto.

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 1 – Enter Haruno Sakura**

It was a bright and sunny day in the peaceful town of Konoha. The light wind blew lightly as the leaves rustled. As the sun rose it shone brightly through the windows of the Haruno mansion. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura's mother yelled, "Get up! It's time for school!" Emerald green eyes slowly opened. They slowly looked at the digital clock that sat idly next to the bed. 5:30 a.m., it read. "Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs.

_Ugh, it's not even time for school yet!_ Sakura thought. "Okaasan! School doesn't start for another 2 hours and a half! Let me sleep!" she yelled. Sakura's room door opened as her mother stood in the entrance. She calmly walked over to Sakura's bed and lightly shook her.

"Sweetie, wake up. It's time to go to school."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sakura asked in a cranky tone. "School doesn't start yet. It starts in two hours and thirty minutes."

"Oh, well you could've just said so," Mrs. Haruno replied before she started walking to the door. As she reached it she turned around and said, "Sakura, you may be 17 years old, but you're not the boss in this house. Do not yell at me, understand?"

"Yeah, sure, can I go back to sleep now?" Sakura asked, annoyed that her sleep was being disturbed.

"Fine, just wake up in an hour. Your otousan and I have to leave for work, so have a nice day at school honey." Her mother said, and then she turned around and left the room.

_Okaasan and Otousan, parents as doctors is great because of the profit they make,_ Sakura thought as she pulled her bed sheets over herself in an attempt to get comfortable again, _but sometimes it's a pain to deal with, the fact that they're always doing work or busy doing something._

_**Maybe it's just a way not to deal with you.**_ Inner Sakura said, snickering.

_Oh shut up._ Sakura replied mentally. She tossed her head on her pillow and slowly closed her emerald eyes.

At 6:20 a.m. Sakura opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw the time. _Not a bad time to wake up, I guess._ She thought to herself and she sat up and yawned. After stretching her arms she pulled on some fluffy pink slippers and walked to the bathroom. She stopped at the mirror and looked at her reflection.

_**Ugh, we look hideous!**_ Inner Sakura said, _**Hurry up and get ready for school, lazy.**_

Today was the day that 17-year-old Haruno Sakura would be going to Konoha High. Her parents had gotten assigned a new job in Konoha so Sakura had to move all the way from Tokyo, Japan. After finally settling in the new home, she had to get settled to going to a new school.

_Konoha High huh…_ Sakura thought, _I wonder if it'll be as 'fun' as my old school._ She smirked remembering the times in her old school. She was known as a playgirl, and definitely lived up to her title. The porcelain skin she had was a nice tone so every time she'd blush, which she did often, it would look natural on her cheeks. She had beautiful long, slender legs with curves in all the right places. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and twinkled when she laughed. Her rosy pink locks framed her face lightly and helped make her stand out from the crowd.

She couldn't help that she turned out that way. When she was younger, kids would tease her about her big forehead, which was only slightly above average. Sakura was plain, had a flat chest, and her eyes were just dull. But as she grew older, puberty had been gracious on her. Now every time she passed by not one guy couldn't help but glance at her.

Sakura turned on the shower and quickly stripped her clothes. She stepped in the warm water and quickly washed herself. When she finished she dried herself off and put on her robe. Grabbing the hair dryer, she dried her hair and put it up in a bun with two chopsticks in it that had some strands of hair sticking out. She put on a light pink halter top with a short blue miniskirt. _Might as well make a good impression… _She thought as she checked herself in the mirror.

_Hmm…if the school's boring…_ Sakura thought, leering, _I guess I'll have to make it fun._ She walked to her closet and passed the aisles of clothes until she reached the back where the shoes were. _What pairs of shoes should I wear?_ she thought to herself. She picked up a pair of knee-high boots, examined it, then shook her head and put it aside. Then she picked up a pair of running shoes. _I should pack these for P.E., just in case._ After constant searching through shoes, she found a pair of high-heel sandals with straps. She glanced at the time. _7:15 a.m. I still have plenty of time._

Sakura walked back into her room and took another glance at her mirror. Then she walked to the curtains twirling a loose strand of pink hair with her index finger. When she reached the curtain she grabbed the blinds and was about to close it when she noticed a pair of onyx eyes looking at her. Sakura blinked and squinted her emerald eyes slightly to get a better view. The blinding light of the sun was hitting her eyes and all she could manage to see was the person's spiky raven hair and it's piercing onyx eyes.

_Wonder who that is…_ she thought to herself, _and why was he staring at me?_

_**Don't get your hopes up, he was GLANCING at us.**_

_Really? How do you know?_

_**Because when you were walking to the curtains ever so slowly I happened to notice that he had a pretty hot body.**_ Inner Sakura thought smirking.

_Hot body huh? Well, if I see him again I'll just make him have to know who I am…_

_**Yeah, and leave an impression he'll never forget.**_ Inner Sakura thought mischievously.

_Exactly._

Sakura's eyes looked across the room as she put on her shoes. _Where is it? I thought I left my cell phone next to my bed._ After finally getting both pairs of shoes on, she walked to the bathroom and searched for her cell phone. Quickly double-checking herself in the mirror, she looked for her phone. _**Great, you lost OUR cell phone. How's anyone going to get our number if no one's going to be there to pick up the phone when they call?**_

_I'll find it!_

_**Yeah sure you will.**_

Sakura went out of her room and walked down the stairs. First she went to the living room and searched through there. _Not here…_ she thought. Then she went to the kitchen. She checked the dining table, the sink, even the refrigerator. After she checked on the kitchen counter and saw it lying there idly. Sakura sighed and walked over to the counter and picked it up. She examined the pink rhinestones formed in the shape of a cherry blossom design on her phone, flipping it open to see if she missed anything. "You have one unread text message." Sakura read aloud.

"Hmm…what could it be?" she said, pretending to go in a deep thought position. "Sakura-chan," it read. _Oh, a message from mom. _Sakura thought before she continued reading.

"_I accidentally brought with me your class schedule because I was in such a hurry to leave, so I'll just tell you it:_

_1st Period is Eng./Lang. Arts with Asuma-san._

_2nd Period is History with Ibiki-san._

_3rd Period is Science with Kurenai-san._

_4th Period is Math with Kakashi-san._

_5th Period is a Weapons' class with Anko-san._

_And your 6th Period is P.E. with Gai-san._

_You should be leaving for school now, so have a nice day!"_

"Oh, that's right, my class schedule…" Sakura noted quietly to herself. _Well, I should be heading off to school now…_

_**Wow, that's the smartest thought you've had all morning…**_ Inner Sakura taunted. _**Don't forget to close the curtains in your room or else someone's parents are going to be pissed.**_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just going to do that…_

Sakura walked towards her bag and grabbed out her car keys. She headed over to her black convertible Cadillac and sat in the drivers' seat. She the engine revved as she twisted the keys in the ignition, driving towards Konoha High as she followed the directions her parents left for her as to where the school would be. When she reached the school, she parked her car and fixed her hair in the mirror. She got out, closed the door and locked the car putting the keys back in her Prada Messenger Bag.

Walking towards the entrance of the school, Sakura looked over the student body. It basically was like any typical high school, nerds were studying or doing homework for someone else, cheerleaders were flirting with the jocks, and average people just socialized among themselves. Sakura noticed a big group of about eleven people. _That group must be very popular;_ Sakura thought as she examined the number of people around the group of eleven, _everyone's trying to talk to them…_

"Hey!" a boy from the crowd of eleven with spiky, shining blond hair yelled out. Sakura looked at where the voice came from. "Are you new?" the boy asked, widening his cerulean blue eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura. Who are you? The welcoming committee?" Sakura answered.

"Heh, I guess you can all it that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said putting a hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly. "You know, you're pretty cute for a new girl."

_Just as I thought… _Sakura thought smiling at Naruto's compliment. _What a typical school…_ she thought nonchalantly, _I'll just have to change that…_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N:**** Edit number two.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 2**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 2 – Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

The sounds of a morning in Konoha echoed through the Uchiha Mansion. The blue-painted walls gave the aura of calmness and serenity. 17-year-old Uchiha Sasuke calmly slept in his bed until a soft pound came on the door. Immediately Sasuke's eyes opened as he glanced at the door, his usual scowl on his face. "What is it?" he said, irritation clear in his tone.

"Sasuke," his mother Uchiha Mikoto said, "you should wake up and get ready for school."

"I know, you didn't need to come in here to tell me," Sasuke replied, quietly sighing as he calmed himself down. "Where's Itachi?"

"Itachi is busy right now," Mikoto replied. "But never mind him, get up and get ready for school. It's 6:30 a.m."

"Aa." The young Uchiha answered. _What's so special about school?_ he thought. _It's just the same as it usually is… tons of chicks fighting, obsessing, and who knows what else over me…_

"Just get up Sasuke," Mikoto said before leaving his room. Sasuke opened one onyx eye and looked at the dark-blue painted walls. Right in the middle was the Uchiha Crest. He opened his other eye and studied the crest. He got out of his bed and stood up, doing a few stretches and shaking his head side to side to wake himself up. _Since I can get ready in 5 minutes and be out the door, there's no point in rushing…_

Sasuke looked at the clock. _6:50 a.m._ it read. He quickly made his bed and walked over to get his clothes. He put on a green long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his back and some gray sweatpants with casual shoes. He raven hair was spiky as usual. Sasuke walked over to his desk and picked up his homework that barely took him time to complete. He picked up his shoulder bag and swung it over. After, he walked down the stairs of the Uchiha Mansion.

When he was there he saw a note lying idly on the kitchen counter. The Uchiha walked over to it and picked it up, reading it with barely any interest. On the note it read Sasuke's schedule:

_1st Period is History with Ibiki._

_2nd Period is Eng./Lang. Arts with Asuma._

_3rd Period is Science with Kurenai._

_4th Period is Math with Kakashi._

_5th Period is Weapons' class with Anko._

_6th Period is P.E. with Gai._

_Same old teachers I had last time just different period times… _Sasuke thought with a blank expression. He walked across the kitchen and grabbed a tomato for breakfast. He leaned his back against the kitchen counter, his right elbow propped on the counter, his left arm holding the tomato as Sasuke ate it. He looked at the kitchen clock: 7:05 a.m. it read.

After finishing his tomato Sasuke headed out to his Silver Porsche Convertible. He pulled open the door and sat in the drivers' seat, taking out the keys and putting them inside the ignition. He revved it a couple of times as part of an old habit. Finishing his old habit, he took the car and drove out. He reached the school quickly parking his car and getting out by 7:20 a.m.

Sasuke glanced around looking for Naruto. He grunted when he saw no sign of the blond-haired fellow. _Where's that dobe? He's always yelling like an idiot and all of a sudden today he decided to shut up?_ Sasuke took another glance around the front of the school. He finally saw Naruto, jumping up and down as his usual hyper-ness. The blond-haired boy looked up, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke's best friend Naruto said.

"You're one to talk, dobe," Sasuke replied, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Come on guys, cut it out," Ino said while Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Cut what out?" Naruto said as his hand scratched his head in a confused manner. "You mean cut something out with scissors? But I don't have any scissors." Ino and Tenten sweat dropped as they sighed, shaking their head at Naruto's silly question.

"She means quit fighting with Uchiha, Uzumaki," Neji commented. "Sometimes a piece of bread can be smarter than you."

"What's that supposed to mean Neji?!" Naruto yelled, his happy grin now an angry scowl.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm sure that's not what Neji meant to say," Rock Lee said striking the good guy pose.

"Lee-san is right, N-Naruto-kun, Hinata stuttered, her pale face resembling a tomato from saying her crushes name. Yes, she was that shy.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay? You're face is all red…" Naruto said. Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"She's fine Naruto," The lazy genius Shikamaru said.

"Yup, he's right!" Chouji said, a happy smile on his face as he stuffed his mouth with chips. Sasuke smirked at the scene before him. Naruto may have been his best friend but sometimes his smartness level was as high as a rock. No, maybe a little less. More like as high as a… banana.

"Sometimes, dobe, I wonder how it is you can be so dense," Sasuke said coolly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be such a bastard…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Sasuke said glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Oh, nothing!" Naruto said waving his hands in front of his face before quickly muttering afterwards, "…teme." Sasuke glared at him before he turned his head from loud squeals. "Well, well, well," Naruto said smirking, "look whose fan girls came today."

_Oh great…_ Sasuke thought, _better turn on the charm if I want them to go away._

"Sasuke-kun! It's SASUKE-KUN!" a girl yelled out jumping up and down. More girls screamed as other girls squealed.

"Sasuke-kun! Will you marry me?" girls yelled

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?!" other girls yelled.

"What are you talking about?! Sasuke-kun's mine!" a girl yelled.

"No! Mine!" another one yelled as more girls fought.

Neji laughed at the sight before him, "Better hurry up with the charm Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled a bit as he walked over to the horde of girls. He smirked as he saw the girls getting more and more excited with every step he took. Sasuke smirked wider as he said "Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me." More fan girls squealed and giggled. Sasuke put his arm around one girl whose face got so red it looked like a tomato. "What's the matter?" Sasuke said in a husky voice. The girl put both her hands in front of her mouth and looked away while the other fan girls were giving her death glares.

Sasuke chuckled as he took his arm off of her. He looked back at his friends and smirked. Naruto gave him a fake jealousy look while Ino and Tenten laughed at the girl's reaction. "Now listen ladies," Sasuke said, "I have to go now but don't worry, I will be back." Sasuke smirked when the girl he put his arm around squeaked when he slapped her ass.

When the Uchiha got back to his friends he turned off his charm. "Sometimes doing that is annoying," he said before a lazy smirk formed on his face. "But other times it's worth it," he added, giving an attractive smirk as he caught the site of a heavy chested blonde giving him a coy wink.

"_Sure_ teme, like it's fun doing this every day," Naruto said, mocking Sasuke as he put his arm around Hinata. Hinata's face exploded with heat from her embarrassment, her heartbeat rising incredibly that it was a miracle she wasn't having a heart attack.

Naruto squinted his cerulean eyes when he saw a pink-haired girl get out of a Cadillac. "Hey, teme, who's that?" Naruto pointed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked at where Naruto was pointing. _Hey, it's that girl,_ Sasuke thought, _the one I saw from my window._ Sasuke looked the green-eyed girl up and down. _Heh, she's not that bad…_ he thought with a leer.

"Why don't you go see who it is?" Neji suggested.

"She's quite a beauty," Rock Lee pointed out. "Like a lotus flower that has just bloomed."

"I think I know her…" Ino started quietly. "Hey Tenten, didn't she used to go to school with us?" The said girl looked over at the person Ino was talking about.

"Yeah I think so," came the reply. "Naruto, why don't you go find out who she is?"

"Why_me_?" Naruto whined. "I always have to go meet the new kids. Besides, this bastard over here"— he bluntly pointed at Sasuke, earning him a death look from the Uchiha— "has all the girls fainting at the sight of him"— at that Naruto's face twisted in disgust— "why can't he do it?"

Both Tenten and Ino gave him glares causing Naruto to quickly change his mind. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Yeesh, you don't have to look like you're going to murder me or something…" Naruto muttered the last sentence before leaving the group, walking over to the new girl with a loud, "Hey!"

The girl looked startled at the outburst but immediately calmed down. "Hey, Uchiha," Neji said with a slight smirk on his face. "Let's hope that she's not another fan girl."

Sasuke looked at him replying with a simple "Hn." _Let's see what the dobe finds out about this girl…_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**A/N:**** Edit number two done.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**A/N;**** Edit number three.**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 3**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 3 – The Encounter**

"So, Sakura-chan, why'd you switch schools to Konoha High?" Naruto asked, cerulean blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh, the usual thing," Sakura replied, waving her hand. "My parents got a great job offer, accepted it, and we landed here. They say we're going to be here for a while, but I'm not sure how long a while is anymore." She took a loose strand of pink hair and twirled it around her finger while she glanced around the halls with emerald green orbs.

"Oh," answered Naruto. As he walked through the halls with Sakura at his side, he idly wondered how to continue the conversation. Sakura didn't mind the silence, though, taking the quiet time to look around the local student body. Naruto put his hand under his chin in a thinking manner. After a few moments he took it off and snapped his fingers. "You know, you should come meet some of my friends!"

Sakura blinked a few times at the random outburst, a smile forming on her lips. "Sure, why not?"

Naruto grinned, "Awesome! Okay, so since you're going to meet them, I should tell you a little bit about them. For the boys… well first, there's Uchiha Sasuke. Now, he may seem cocky and arrogant but at times he can be a really good friend. After all, he is my best friend," Naruto said, saying the last sentence in a proud voice, his face beaming. "Then there's Hyuuga Neji. Him and Sasuke are pretty much the same, both being prodigies of their clans and all, but Neji isn't so much of a bastard.

"Then there's 'bushy-brows'—I mean Rock Lee. I just call him 'bushy brows' because… well, you'll see why. Anyway, his idol is Gai-sensei, and they're so similar it's scary. Then there's Nara Shikamaru who's a genius but really lazy. After him there's Akimichi Chouji who absolutely loves food. I mean really, he _loves_ it." Naruto paused so Sakura could soak in all the information.

"Okay, I got it so far…" Sakura said. _Hmm, so Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji are prodigies, ne? Makes me all the more curious to meet them._

Naruto smiled and decided to continue, "Okay then, now for the girls. First there's Yamanaka Ino. She—"

"Yamanaka Ino?" the pink-haired girl muttered softly. "Her name's very familiar. I think I know her…"

"Oh, really? Because she said that she thought that she knew you!" Naruto's hyper energy was clear in his voice. "It's like a reunion!" His smile grew ever bigger, if that was even possible. "So anyways, Yamanaka Ino, well, she absolutely loves to shop. And she's very girly I guess. Next there's Tenten. Just Tenten. Tenten can be girly, but I think of her as one of the guys. She's amazing with weapons and is pretty good at sports. And last but not least there's Hyuuga Hinata. Now—"

"Sorry to interrupt you but… another Hyuuga? Like Neji?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, another Hyuuga. Hinata-chan and Neji are cousins. They used to have bad blood between them" —The blond noticed how Sakura's face twisted into an uncomfortable expression and quickly added— "but don't worry, they've sorted it out. Hinata-chan can be really quiet and shy, but eventually she'll open up. But her face is usually red… especially around me. I don't know why, and everyone gives me a look like I'm clueless about something." He ruffled his hair in frustration, "What's the big secret that no one's telling me?!"

_He can't figure out that the Hinata girl likes him? _ Sakura thought as Naruto went on about how he likes ramen. _Wow, this boy must be dense. _Her alter ego nodded.

"So," he started, halting his footsteps. "Want me to take you to meet them?"

"What?" Sakura said, having not been paying attention for the moment as she lifted her gaze off of the floor to Naruto's foxy face. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"A lot of information to sink in, ne?" Naruto asked before repeating his earlier question. "I just asked if you wanted to meet them."

"But what about school classes?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're new. Well, you have your schedule right? The first day of school they just let you walk around and find your way to the classes. When you finish you basically just hang around the school till it finishes. And since a school day would normally start at 8:00 a.m. … we can leave the school at 2:30 p.m. Get it?"

"Oh, I get it." Sakura took a long look across the hallway they had still been walking down. "Alright, where are your friends?"

"I'll show you!" Naruto's excited voice echoed throughout the halls. He turned on his heel, walking the opposite direction they had been going. When he noticed Sakura hadn't been following, he turned around and motioned with his hands for her to come along. Catching on, Sakura picked up her pace so she was trailing after him.

He walked around until he got to the back of the school. Then Naruto looked around, his blue eyes moving left to right. He put a hand in his spiky blond hair when he found them. "They're over there," Naruto said pointing to the big group. "Come on! I'll introduce you!" He grabbed Sakura's wrist in a firm grip and dragged her over before she could respond.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out to his friends, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura-chan." Then Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan this is Sasuke-teme, Neji, Bushy-Brows, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Naruto said pointing to the person as he said their name.

Sakura nodded, having looked at each person with a friendly expression as Naruto said each name. "Hey," she greeted with a bright smile.

_This girl… _Ino thought before it hit her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Forehead-Girl?" Ino said smiling. "Hey Tenten-chan I was right, it was Sakura-chan." Ino turned to the girl with the buns atop her head. "I believe you owe me five bucks." Ino added with a smirk.

"Ah, Ino-pig," Sakura addressed, returning the smile Ino had given her. "I see you haven't lost your piggy features." Both girls smiled at the memories behind their teasing nicknames. "Tenten-chan, I see you haven't changed much either." Tenten gave her a kind smile. "And you must be Hinata." Sakura studied the girl's shy composure, adding with a smile, "Naruto told me a lot about you."

Hinata blushed as she fiddled with her fingers. "Oh, h-he did?" Her meek tone caused Sakura to inwardly smile. _Ah, so she does like him. And from the looks of it, she likes him very much. _

Then Sakura walked over to the guys. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji," Sakura said pointing to each guy as she said his name. "Am I right so far?"

"Yep, right on the dot." Chouji said while he opened a new bag of chips. "This new girl is good."

"You catch on quick," Shikamaru commented, his voice drawling in a lazy, 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-but-it's-not-like-I-have-much-of-a-choice-do-I?' tone.

"Nice to meet you Sakura," Neji remarked politely.

"Ah, so I was right!" Lee shouted. "In the name of the great Gai-sensei, I was right!" He gave Sakura a dashing, or what was supposed to be dashing, smile. "You have the beauty of a lotus that has just bloomed—NO! You have the beauty of a million lotus flowers!"

Sakura giggled quietly behind her hand. "Thank you, Lee." Sakura said._Well, I see why Naruto calls him "bushy-brows." _ Sakura thought mentally.

_**Wow, they ARE really bushy. And his hair is like bowl-shaped. And what's up with the green spandex suit? It's a little too tight if you ask me. **_Inner Sakura shivered._** Creepy.**_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. _**Well, well, well, who do we have here? **_her other self remarked mischievously. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, lifting her index finger as she lightly poked him in the chest. "And you must be _Sa-su-ke_." She whispered in a playful tone, thick lashes surrounding piercing green eyes as they locked with equally piercing onyx orbs.

Sasuke gave her an attractive smirk, "You've done your research."

Sakura felt her knees go weak when he smirked. It wasn't a smile but it was pretty close to one. _There's something about this guy…_ Sakura thought as she tried to suppress a blush forming on her cheeks. _How can he get this reaction from me? God, I'm acting like a horny schoolgirl. _

Sasuke's smirk grew wider at Sakura's attempt of stopping herself form blushing. "Now, if you'll excuse me _Sa-ku-ra_," Sasuke said in a mocking tone, grasping her hand as Inner Sakura mischievously noted how the muscle in the Uchiha's bicep contorted at the action. He played with each of her fingers, his gaze still locked with hers before letting the porcelain hand go. "I have to be somewhere."

"Leaving already?" Naruto asked. "Where do you have to go?"

"My dad told me I had to go to the principal's office to pick up something for Itachi," he told him. Then he gave a nod and turned around walking towards the direction of the office.

_**Aww, leaving so soon? **_Inner Sakura whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Your so desperate. _

Her alter ego huffed at the statement. _**Well at least I wasn't drooling all over his sexy-ass body—**_

"Hey Forehead-girl," Ino began, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Ino-pig?" Sakura responded with a curious tone.

"Since you're new don't you have to do a registration with Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," She waved goodbye to everyone before she turned to leave.

"You better hurry," Tenten called after her. "Tsunade-sama can sometimes get lazy on the job and you need a registration to be a part of the school."

"Well, how much time do I have?" Sakura asked.

Tenten glanced at the clock. "Maybe about 5 minutes and counting."

Sakura's eyes visibly widened. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep, so you better hurry up," Tenten stated, smiling innocently. Sakura darted like a bullet towards Tsunade's office after getting the directions on how to get there from Naruto.

* * *

"Here's the package you wanted, Sasuke," Tsunade said. "If that's all you need, leave."

_Yeah, 'work', sure. Just another way to say that you're going to be drinking sake until you're drunk_. Sasuke thought, clicking his tongue. _Why they let us have a drunk as a principal I'll never know. _He opened the door and took a couple of steps and stopped when he saw Sakura running towards his direction. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sakura, still running as fast as her legs would carry her, didn't notice Sakura in front of her. _Oh, damn! _Sakura thought, _I'm running so fast by the time I can stop myself I'll already be on the floor… _She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of her body falling on the ground. Instead, she felt herself knock into someone hard but warm._That's weird, _Sakura said in her mind. _Since when is the ground warm? _

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she had realized what position she was in. Her, on top of Uchiha Sasuke, in a high school. A very, very dirty look. The pink-haired girl was perfectly still from both the pain and the shock.

_Sasuke's back is on the ground…_ Sakura thought, _…and I'm on top of him… oh boy, this doesn't give a good look._ Sakura's lime green orbs blinked a couple times.

On the other hand, Sasuke closed his eyes to ignore his searing back pain. _God, this girl's heavy…_ Sasuke thought as he tried to get up. He moved his head upward, his head having moved to fast as his lips pressed onto Sakura's. _What the…?_ Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes. Onyx eyes widened as they stared into Sakura's equally broad ones. It's not that they've never kissed anyone before, it's just that they both were two stunned and in pain from the fall to move.

"Ahem," Tsunade said, tapping her foot in an annoyed manner. "I know this is a high school, but my office is _not_ a make-out session!" Sasuke and Sakura quickly got off each other and stood up.

"Sorry," Sakura said quietly and briskly, unable to stop the blush heating her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Just leave and we'll pretend as though this never happened," Tsunade said firmly as she turned around and began muttering things about "kids" and "sake."

"W-wait! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out, mentally kicking herself from stuttering because she still wasn't over the shock.

"What is it?" the blond-haired woman replied.

"Well, I'm new to the school and I need registration," After Sakura explained she glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye. The raven-haired man merely avoided her gaze. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a cool expression on his face, walking away like nothing had happened. Having too many things on her mind, Sakura didn't notice him leave.

"Oh, so you're the new student Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" Tsunade interrogated, Sakura nodding in response.

"Oh, then don't worry about it. You've already been registered. Your parents and I are good friends, Sakura. When I heard you were coming to this school I immediately registered you so you're fine. If that's all you need, you can leave."

Sakura nodded and gave a quick bow before leaving. Just then the memory of her colliding with Sasuke flooded her mind. Remembering how it had took place caused Sakura's face to flush even darker in embarrassment. _Wow… how awkward._ She thought. _So much for first impressions._

_**Yeah, but you have to admit, that Uchiha sure isn't a bad kisser!**_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura laughed shortly to herself in agreement._**Not to mention we aren't so bad ourselves. **_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! Back so soon?" Naruto called to Sasuke. "Did anything interesting happen with Tsunade-baachan? How's the granny anyway? She still loves sake, right?"

"Hn," Sasuke simply said, brushing off the questions Naruto had thrown at him. He remembered what had happened "accidentally" back at Tsunade's office. He still felt the feeling of her soft plump lips against his own and the taste of her artificial lip gloss on his mouth. In a way, the kiss was almost… addictive. Slowly a smirk spread across the Uchiha's handsome face. _Haruno Sakura huh… _He wondered idly._ Pretty interesting for the new girl._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hmm, this editing thing is easier than I thought. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss And Tell

**A/N:**** Ahem, Edit number four. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 4**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 4 – Kiss And Tell**

Sakura walked down the halls. Her face was a deep red shade and she felt as though her face was on fire. Students sent her gazes of worry, awe, or plain curiosity etched on their faces. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, lowering her head slightly so bright pastel pink hair covered her face as she continued walking.

"Hey, billboard brow!" Ino called out waving her arm. Tenten was next to her smiling and waving towards Sakura as well.

"How'd it go in Tsunade-sama's office?" Tenten asked, her chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Well…" Sakura began slowly. She ran her hands through her hair, as she made sure it stayed in front of her face to hide the deep cherry red blush forming on her cheeks. Unfortunately for her, Ino caught it.

"Forehead… why are you blushing?" Ino asked. "What happened? Wow, you really_are_blushing! Tell us what happened!"

Sakura looked up, mentally weighting her options. _Should I tell them…_ she pondered. _Or not to tell them? _

_**That's a stupid question. Of course you're going to tell them! **_**Brag**_**about how on your first day of school—and it hasn't even been half the day—that you managed to get a kiss from one of the sexiest people alive!**_

Cheeks scorched on the pink-haired girl's face. _No… I shouldn't do that._

_**Are you crazy?! Why not? **_

_Because… how will Sasuke react if he thinks I'm obsessing over him if I tell the whole school I kissed Uchiha Sasuke? I don't want to look like a desperate fan girl. I have more self-esteem than to stoop _that_low._

_**He wouldn't think that. He'd be grateful we're giving him the time of day to actually speak of him.**_

_Grateful we're giving him the time of day? That sounds conceited. _

_**Your point?**_

_No, I will not tell anyone what happened. He'll think we're obsessing over him. And that's the last thing we need. _

_**Do you hear what you're thinking? **_

"Hello? Sakura-chan?" Tenten said, waving a hand in front of Sakura's dazed face. When the girl still didn't respond, Tenten snapped her fingers a few times. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Wha—Huh? Oh, sorry guys," Sakura answered after a few snaps. "I sometimes zone out, you know…"

"Stop avoiding the question," Ino told her, her ice blue eyes glinting mischievously as thoughts of what possibly happened at the principal's office flooded her mind. Oh, so many possibilities.

"I—uh… nothing happened," Sakura dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Nothing important, anyway."

"But you admit something _did_ happen, so tell us what it is and quit hiding it. You'll know we'll find out one way or the other." Ino eyes seemed to glow.

Sakura sighed. _**Well, there's no point in arguing…**_ Inner Sakura said gleefully. _**Brag! Brag to your heart's content!**_

_Yes, there is a reason to argue!_

"Ino-pig, nothing happened. End of story."

"Tenten-chan, do you believe her?" Ino asked innocently, glancing at Tenten.

Tenten feigned the look of pondering the thought in her head, arms crossing in front of her chest as her face rested against her right palm. "No, I think she's hiding something."

Sakura sighed, frustrated. "If I tell you guys, will you drop the subject?" Both girls nodded eagerly. Running a hand through silky pastel pink hair, Sakura made a motion with her hand for her two friends to follow her. The three girls went inside an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

The pink-haired girl turned, thinking of a way to start. "All right, so if you want to hear what happened… here it is. I was running because someone" —Sakura stopped, taking a moment to glare at Tenten— "told me that I only had 5 minutes for registration. I was about right outside her office when…" Sakura paused, looking towards the ceiling as she bit her lower lip.

"And?" asked Ino anxiously, leaning forward as she urged Sakura to continue with her story.

"Well…" Sakura continued, "Sasuke was coming out, and…" _This is stupid, talking about this damn embarrassing situation, _she thought, mentally fuming as she continued. "I was running really fast and I couldn't stop so I ran into him and we sort of…" she cocked her head to the side, thinking of a way to explain the situation. "We both fell on the floor, me on top of him. He moved his head up—to get up, I guess—and, well…" Sakura pointed to her lips, her face flushing a deep scarlet shade. "I'm sure you can imagine what happened." She put her face in her hands, moving her head down so her hair was in front of her face. _God, my face feels like it's on fire!_

_**Brag! Brag more about what a great kisser he was! **_Inner Sakura cheered.

Both girls' eyes visibly widened. "Wait a second…" Tenten thought aloud. "Are you saying you and him"—she brought the tips of her index fingers together—"kissed?" Behind her hands, Sakura nodded.

Ino looked at the girl and slowly shook her head. Sakura removed her hands and proceeded to stare at the floor, finding it ever so interesting. Having had past experiences with Ino and Tenten, the fact that Ino had nothing to say began to worry her. After all, the babbling blonde _always_had something to say.

"So, you kissed him?" Ino started, quietly. It was then when she looked up that she screeched like a banshee, "You _kissed_ him!? My goodness, Sakura, are you going to be the school's playgirl here too?! I mean, you barely _know_the guy, how hard was it stop?!"

Sakura covered her ears with her hands. _It's been a while since I've heard her like that…_ thought Sakura.

Tenten, being used to it after all the years, walked over to Ino and covered her mouth with her hand. "Calm down Ino-chan," Tenten said calmly. "You'll wake up the whole world if you keep yelling like that." Ino slowly nodded and Tenten took off her hand. "She used to like Sasuke, a lot too, and I think she's not _completely_over it," Tenten commented, explaining Ino's shocked behavior.

Ino sighed, looking at Sakura. Sakura lifted her head slowly and look into Ino's sky blue eyes. "Heh, sorry about that," Ino said, smiling sheepishly.

Sakura smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it," Sakura said, dismissing the moment with waves of her hand. "Besides, it brought back good memories." Both girls smiled at the thought. "So, why don't you two mind?" Both Tenten and Ino looked at Sakura questioningly. "About me accidentally bumping into him, I mean. Ino-pig, I know you do, but you can't help it I guess. But you, Tenten-chan?"

"Because," the brown-haired girl responded, "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and I are probably the only girls in this school he can actually tolerate. Now you too, of course."

Ino nodded, chiming in, "Besides, it's probably no big deal to Sasuke-kun. He'll probably add it to his list of the people he's kissed."

"Well, that depends on how he reacted when you two well, 'collided.'" Tenten added. "What did he do, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it…" Sakura responded, blinking a few times. "He just looked a little surprised, stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked off."

"How typical of him," Ino commented nonchalantly. "Probably in denial that the event ever happened or something. You can only _imagine_ how Naruto's asking him about what happened."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, Naruto would get so curious that it'll turn annoying real fast for Sasuke. And knowing how Sasuke hates things that are annoying, he'll _have_ to answer his questions." Both Ino and Tenten chortled at the thought.

_Well, that wasn't so bad, _Sakura spoke in her mind. _Better than I thought it would go, I guess. Besides, it was only a simple kiss that only happened because we accidentally bumped into one another, no big deal…_

"Come on, let's go see how he's going to react when he sees you Sakura-chan," Tenten suggested, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Yeah!" Ino chimed in, her mischievous grin growing widely. Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist as they exited the classroom quickly, proceeding to dragging the pink-haired girl down the halls looking for a certain Uchiha as Tenten trailed right behind the two.

Little did they know a man with silver hair and an orange book was listening to the conversation the whole time.

"So, let me get this right, teme. You and Sakura-chan 'accidentally' kissed when she was going in and you were going out?" Naruto asked, pretending he was smoking a pipe and lifting it out of his mouth.

"Wow," Sasuke responded with a smirk. "That's probably the smartest thing you've said in your whole life dobe."

Naruto glared at him but then smiled putting both of his hands behind his head. "At least you admit I said something smart," The blond-haired boy said, grinning sheepishly. Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_," Ino commented, emphasizing the suffix coyly.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, a dull expression on his face until he noticed a certain girl standing next to her. When Sasuke glimpsed at her, Sakura easily averted her eyes from his, arms folding across her chest (which Sasuke noticed was fairly large.) At her action, Sasuke leered.

_So this one has a little spunk, huh? _ Sasuke noticed.

Ino beamed so wide when she caught Sasuke smirking at Sakura it looked like her face was going to break. _How perfect would it be to get these two _aloneShe deliberated mischievously. "Oh, Naruto, Tenten," Ino called in a singsong voice. "I need to tell you guys something that must be at least fifty feet away from Sasuke and Sakura. Come with me!" When Ino finished, she grabbed both Naruto's and Tenten's arms, dragging the two away from Sasuke and Sakura.

_**Well, well, well, looks like the we're on our own with this one,**_ Inner Sakura said. _**Let's have some fun with him!**_ Mutually Sasuke and Sakura watched Ino pull poor Naruto and Tenten away. Once they were out of sight, an awkward silence took place.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke mumbled, eyes closing and opening as they slowly transformed into the Sharingan, an identified talent of his bloodline. He deactivated it when he found nothing. He leaned against a locker with his arms crossed over his well-toned chest. "Hey," he called out. Sakura whipped around and looked at him.

_**Damn, that's one toned chest. You can practically see his muscles through his shirt… **_Inner Sakura stated dreamily, beginning to drool.

_Shut up._

"Your name's Sakura, right?" asked the Uchiha monotone. Sakura looked at him and slowly nodded, confusion written over her face. "You can talk can't you?" Sasuke questioned bluntly. "Say something, unless you're too shy to talk to me. After all, who wouldn't be?" When he finished, he gave her a dashing smirk.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as his expression and tone._ So this is the arrogance Naruto-kun was talking about. Well, two can play at that game._

_**Yeah, show him how it's done!**_ Inner Sakura snickered.

"Why would I be shy to talk to _you_? You should be shy to talk to _me_. At my old school, tons of guys would kill to be in your position right now," Sakura responded, smoothly flipping her distinct pink hair over her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, sticking her nose up as she crossed her arms around her upper torso.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" Sasuke said, while his smirk widened. "Well, at _this_ school, tons of girls would kill to be in _your_ spot right now. And I can't say I blame 'em." Standing up from the lockers, the Uchiha sauntered over to the pink-haired girl.

"You're right Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura cooed, adding the suffix to the name to tease the boy. She looked towards him putting her face in front of his while she locked her green eyes with his onyx ones. "I _am_ lucky to be in this spot right now." Her voice was seductive while she traced little patterns with her finger on the Uchiha's chest.

She could feel his chest vibrating as he growled at her actions. "Glad to see you've come to your senses," he answered her with an appealing grin, leaning his face closer to hers.

At that, Sakura leered. _Man, guys get horny way too easily…_

"I_should_ be grateful that I'm in this position with _you_ like every other girl in this school, except Ino and Tenten of course," Sakura purred. As she lowered her lashes, she tilted her face upwards slightly, her lips mere inches away from his. "_But_," she said lightly, stressing out the word as she gave him a teasing kiss that lingered for a few moments. "…I'm not like other girls," she finished sternly, pushing the Uchiha backwards making him hit his back against the metal lockers. Sakura smiled, wiping her hands against each other.

She walked off, hoping to find Ino and Tenten to tell them what she had just done. Or to at least get out of the situation, knowing that Sasuke would be upset with her leading him on. Sakura noticed the passer-byers—especially the females—that gaped widely having witnessed what she had just done. _I'm guessing not many girls talk to "The Uchiha Sasuke" like that…_

_**Yeah, what a pity. Wouldn't be the first time we started something new.**_ Inner Sakura added, grinning mischeviously.

Neji came out one of the many classrooms and walked next to Sasuke. "Hey, Uchiha," Neji said, watching Sasuke rub his back in pain.

"What?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"What the hell happened between you and that new girl?"

Sasuke looked at him, narrowing his onyx orbs. "How'd you know—"

Neji pointed to the audience that had gathered for the little scene. "Holy shit." Sasuke said simply. In a matter of seconds hordes of fan girls made their way to Sasuke. Then all the squeals came.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?!"

"Do you need an ice pack Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you want to lay down Sasuke-kun?"

"What did that bitch do to you?!"

"I'll kill her for hurting my Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke held his hand up and immediately all the girls stopped talking. "Ladies, ladies," the young Uchiha said calmly. "Please, no need to worry about me. I'll be fine." He smirked and all the girls' hearts fluttered. He walked off towards Neji noticing Shikamaru and Chouji there as well.

"What a drag to have to deal with all those girls." Shikamaru said.

"Mm," Chouji added, snacking on more chips.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. _I can't believe I let that chick get to me._ Sasuke thought, irritated. _I have to watch myself over that one. She's tricky. _He mentally leered. _But, she is a hott little spitfire._ Just then, a loud voice cut him out of his thoughts.

"Hey guys!" the loud-mouthed Naruto said. "What'd I miss?!" He bounced around with his hyper energy, excited for no apparent reason at all.

"How'd you get past Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"She let us go after she dragged us 50 feet away from the teme and Sakura-chan," Naruto responded, pointing towards Sasuke. "Hey, teme, where is Sakura-chan anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sasuke responded angrily_. Damn, this back pain is really getting to me. That girl has crazy-ass strength… she must be a good fuck in bed._

Naruto looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his raven-haired best friend. "You okay there, teme?" Naruto asked, noting the hand Sasuke rested against his back. "Something happen to your back?"

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto. Sasuke slowly moved his hand from his back and stood up straight. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," stated Neji matter-of-factly. "You have a huge bruise on your back."

"Forget it," Sasuke scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Chouji asked. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji shrugged.

He walked down the path he had last seen Sakura take. Not to long later, he spotted her flirting with many men surrounding her. The girl was smiling and playing with her unique pastel pink hair whist the guys commented her lovely looks. Sasuke grunted and made his way over to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke stated briefly.

Sakura whipped around, immediately recognizing the voice. "Oh, look who it is."

Sasuke winced at the bruise on his back. It felt like it was getting bigger every second. Sakura made a notion for the guys to go and they did. Then her green eyes filled with worry when she saw Sasuke gripping his back. _Oh no, that's where I pushed him into the lockers… I hope he's not too hurt. _Sakura thought.

Her alter ego rolled her eyes. _**Whatever, his fine-ass body deserved it.**_

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakura asked, walking next to him and putting a hand on his back. Sasuke winced harder and immediately took off her hand. "Let me see…" Sakura offered softly. In reply, Sasuke slapped her hand away.

"Don't mind me," Sasuke told her insensitively. "I didn't come here for your pity. I came here to make a bet with you."

"A bet?" Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded. "What is it?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Edit number four is done.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bet

A/N: 5th update

**A/N:**** 5****th**** update. Wahoo.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**The Dating Game – Part 5**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 5 – The Bet**

"What's this bet all about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, focusing her emerald green eyes on his pale handsome face.

"Here's the thing," Sasuke answered, still gripping the part on his back where he was "oh-so-rudely" shoved into the lockers. He walked towards Sakura, matching every step Sakura took backwards. "Why so tense, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Sasuke asked, a teasing smirk on his features. "You aren't nervous around me, are you? Because it wouldn't be the first time—"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "You need to get over yourself, Sasuke­-_kun_. I would never,_ ever_ fall for someone like _you_."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he clicked his tongue in response. "Anything's possible," he retorted smoothly.

"So, what's this bet about?" she asked as Sakura held out her hand, her palm facing away from her face as she examined her fingernails. She clenched her fingers together as she smiled. "I love a challenge."

Sasuke kept his same arrogant expression on his face. "I'm _sure_ you've noticed by now that all the girls in this high school are obsessed with me."

Sakura shifted her weight on her left leg, putting her left arm on her hip. "What does that piece of 'useful' information have to do with anything?" She questioned, sleek eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Do you think you can get more fan boys than the number of fan girls I have?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this what the bet is all about? If I can get boys to love me than you?"

Sasuke grinned, "You catch on quick. I like that." She scoffed in reply.

_**So he's asking us if we can get more guys obsessed with us that the number of girls that are obsessed with him. **_Her inner self contemplated. _**That's so easy! Don't forget how tons of guys were in love with us before. Who says we can't do it again? It's not like it's going to be hard… I mean look at us! We're **_**irresistible**_**.**_ She mentally cackled with please.

Sakura cupped her chin with her right hand, thinking over what her alter ego had spoken. _When you think about it like that… you couldn't ask for a simpler bet!_

"Well?" asked the Uchiha, watching her expression change in the silence that had followed his statement. "You aren't afraid of losing, are you?"

Immediately, Sakura was torn out of her thoughts. Instinctively reacting to the question, she yelled back, "Of course not!"

_It's so easy to push her buttons…_ Sasuke said in his mind. _I wonder how easy it would be to undress them…_ The young Uchiha's simper grew broad at his dirty thought. "What do you say, then?" interrogated the boy calmly.

"I say that I'll be happy to accept your bet Sasuke," the pink-haired girl responded, putting her hand out as a sign that she was about to confirm a deal. "So let's shake on it. You, Uchiha Sasuke, are betting that I can't get as much fan boys as you have fan girls. And I'm betting that I can, with _ease_ too."

Sasuke looked at her, studying the determination on her face. He mentally smirked, impressed at her confidence. He nodded in understanding, extending his arm to grip her hand with a firm shake.

_Damn, he has a strong handshake…_ Sakura thought, her face absent-mindedly twisting slightly at the strength of his hand grasping hers. Sasuke, noticing this as he continued to study her face for any hints of deceit, lightened his grip. He released his hand, casually putting it to the side of his body.

His other hand went to where the bruise was on his back. He winced a little when he put pressure where his injury was.

_Kuso, this bruise is getting worse and worse each minute. I'm starting to think that this isn't a bruise…_ The young Uchiha thought, eyes narrowing as he focusing his gaze at the ground so the pink-haired girl in front of him couldn't see his pain.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out.

Sasuke glanced at her, indicating that he was listening.

"Take your shirt off," she announced when she got his attention.

The raven-haired man grinned at her. "Easy now, Sakura-_chan_. We barely know each other here… but maybe that's not a problem." He took a step closer to her, his leer still etched on his face as Sakura took a step back by reflex. She closed her eyes to hide the fact that she was about to roll them at his innuendo.

_Of course he was going to think of something perverted, _she thought to herself, giving Sasuke an angry pout after taking a breath. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant that you should take off your shirt so I could examine the bruise on your back. Maybe I could—"

"Why? What can _you_ do about it? You're the one who gave me it in the first place." Sasuke took a step back out of cautious instinct. "You're not going to give me another bruise, are you?" Sakura sighed, a guilty expression making it's way onto her face. She pouted for him as a sign of an apology, since she couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud. The man chuckled at her face, closing his onyx orbs briefly. "Cute."

Sakura's jade green orbs rolled at his comment as she sauntered over to him. "Just do it, oka? My parents are doctors and they practically taught me everything they know." When she saw that he still didn't trust her, she put her hands on her hips and leaned her weight against one leg. "If you let me see it I'll help you for payment of giving you the bruise in the first place."

Sasuke watched her, his onyx eyes never leaving her own to see if there was any flicker of deception in her eyes while she spoke. Then he leered at her, "Well, I could think of another way you could repay me that just happens to include a bed—"

Her face flustered at his comment that slightly caught her off guard.

"No other options, Sasuke. Take it or leave it." She tried to cover the redness of her face by tapping her foot impatiently.

Sasuke eyes scanned around the halls as though he were searching for something.

"You know," he started, "if I take my shirt off, not that I have a problem with that, you're going to deal with a huge crowd of my fan girls here…" Sasuke stopped looking at Sakura for her answer.

"I don't care, I'll just deal with them," said girl answered. Sasuke shrugged, quickly taking his shirt off in the meantime. When it was off he simply tossed it on the floor and did a few arm stretches. His onyx orbs came to a close as he stretched but then he popped one open, curious to see the pink-haired girl's response to his body. After all, he knew he had a nice one. He didn't work out for nothing, you know.

_**Oh… my… lord! **_Sakura's alter ego drooled at the sight. _**He's fucking ripped!**_ Sakura couldn't help but agree with her Inner's statement. It was one of the nicest bodies she had seen, and she had seen a lot.

And so it was only natural that the girl couldn't help staring at his toned, muscled chest. Sasuke, seeing this, smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he said, teasing her as he flexed his arms.

Sakura looked up at him, having momentarily forgotten it was Sasuke in particular that she was gawking at. She scoffed in reply to his accusation, shaking her head to snap her out of staring. "O-Okay… turn around now." She said, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

"Fine, but first," Sasuke said, bending down to pick up his shirt from the ground. Inner Sakura swooned at the small sight of his backside. "Let's get out of here."

"Why?" Sakura inquired suspiciously. Sasuke pointed nonchalantly to a couple of girls who were passing by, already staring and drooling. One was so out of it she hit the wall just staring at the man's chest. Then another girl showed up, and screaming in her highest voice, at the loudest pitch she could muster, said, "**Uchiha Sasuke-kun's **_**shirtless**_**!**" Sakura and Sasuke covered their ears at the loud shriek.

Sasuke gave Sakura an 'I-told-you-so' look. He quickly grabbed her hand and darted for the nearest empty room. He shut the door after shoving himself and Sakura inside.

"Uh, where are we?" Sakura asked. After all, she was still new to the school and hadn't memorized every little detail of the high school. There was an audible _smack _as Sasuke slapped his face with his hand. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We're in the Janitors' closet." Sasuke answered her, short and brief.

_Ew, _Sakura thought absent-mindedly. Meanwhile Inner Sakura was doing 50 cheers a second.

_**We're alone with him in a cramped Janitors' closet! Imagine what we can do with him in here!**_ Sakura outwardly shuddered at the "disturbing" images of the possibilities of what could happen in the cramped space. All of a sudden the small room felt a lot hotter.

And to add to her great pleasure, Sakura had come to realize the proximity of how close her and Sasuke's bodies were. They were barely an inch away from each other. Sasuke let out a groan when Sakura moved her elbow, trying to find any source of light.

"Stop it Sakura," The Uchiha muttered, grabbing Sakura's searching hands with one of his own. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the contact. Sasuke let go of her hands and moved his upward, pulling a switch. Light soon entered the small area.

"Better?" Sasuke asked, his voice calm and smooth. Sakura nodded, noticing he put his shirt back on while she fidgeted around to try and find more space.

Inner Sakura was in merriment. _**His voice is as thick as honey and as sexy as night!**_ She repeatedly yelled.

Just as Sakura was beginning to calm down, the screams of the millions of fan girls passed by. Different high-pitched voices would scream:

"Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to see him shirtless so bad!"

"This is a dream come true!"

The sudden shrieks of the girls startled Sakura, making her jump from the high noise as she clung on to Sasuke's shirt. She was about to scream when she felt Sasuke's left hand cover her mouth while his right arm held her waist to him. The Uchiha moved, keeping her locked in his arms as he leaned his back against the door of the closet.

He hissed when his back came in contact with the entrance, but dismissed the pain quickly. Sasuke held his head back, listening till the shrieks and screams of the girls were at a good distance away.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed when he realized his fan girls were gone. Sakura took notice of his action and let go of her breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Then she realized what position she was in.

_Sasuke's arm is around me… and his other hand is on my mouth… and my hands are clung on to his shirt…_ Sakura thought, immediately letting go of his shirt.

Sasuke, though, didn't let go.

"Ahem." the girl cleared her throat, getting the raven-haired boy's attention, "You can let go of me now." She turned away, trying to hide the threatening blush that was daring to appear.

Sasuke grinned, "I know. But who says I want to?" Sasuke continued, "You know what this reminds me of? A little 'incident' that happened earlier today at the principals' office…" Sakura blushed dark red. She shyly looked up at him, and shyness was a feeling Haruno Sakura hardly felt anymore, except for certain occasions such as this one.

Before, she had never gotten a good look at the young Uchiha's face. But now, from how close they were, she got a perfect view. It was really a drop-dead gorgeous face. It looked as though the angels themselves had carved it. The small light from the Janitors' closet shone off his pale skin giving off an odd glow. His raven-hair was spiky and messy, some of the strands hanging on the front of his face defining his endless pitch dark orbs. His teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight as he grinned down at her. His obsidian onyx orbs gave off a little glint in them because of his grin. Sakura could feel her face getting red. Add his charming personality and it was no wonder girls practically worshipped the man. The very thought of him reminded her of someone…

"Wow…" the rosette haired girl mumbled, not realizing she had said her thoughts aloud.

This caused the raven-haired teen to stop grinning and raise a curious eyebrow. "What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sakura quickly shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought that was entering her head. _Haruno Sakura you do _not_ like that cocky, arrogant jerk!_ she told herself repeatedly.

"Oh, it was nothing," She answered quickly, moving her body to get out of the young Uchiha's grip. He still wouldn't let go. "Sasuke! Let me go!" she grunted through her teeth as she tried to release herself from his arms.. Sasuke smirked as he watched the pink-haired girl struggle to get out of his grip. After a couple of minutes of teasing Sakura, Sasuke let her go.

"Do you still want to see the 'mark' you gave me on my back?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked up at him. Well, she did say she was going to make it up to him by doing so.

"Fine, but I'm just to check it over quickly. I've already spent way to much time in here."

Sasuke chuckled, nodding as he discarded the piece of fabric known as his shirt… again. This time Sakura managed to restrain her screaming hormones. He turned around, giving Sakura the view of his bruise. The pink-haired girl's experienced jade orbs studied the purple-blue mark. She lightly put her right index finger on it. Sasuke shifted a little, the pain going through his body.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said, "Just had to check something." After a few more minutes of inspection, she spoke up once again. "Well, it does look too bad, and all you need to do is not put too much pressure on it. And I think if you just give it a couple days it should heal pretty quick."

Sasuke lifted his tossed shirt up off the ground, slipping it back on while turning to face the pink-haired girl, nodding to show he understood.

She smiled, pleased to having kept her part of the deal. "Now can we _please _get out of here?" Sakura asked. The raven-haired boy chuckled lightly. He grabbed the handle, took a quick look outside, and walked out, Sakura quickly following behind him.

"Hey teme!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through the halls. Sakura poked her head from behind Sasuke's back. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were with Sasuke-teme this whole time!" The blond added, enveloping her in a friendly hug.

"Did you get a good look at the school? Know where all your classes are? Ready for school?" the blond-haired boy asked, talking so fast that everything came out in a long mumble. Luckily Sakura caught what he said.

"Yeah, I think I've gotten used to it here," she answered, responding to his cheerful grin with a warm smile. "When does an actual school day start?" she added.

"Tomorrow!" Naruto said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey everybody!" Ino called out. Behind her were Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and two other people Sakura didn't know.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura called back with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Oh, who are you two?" Sakura asked, pointing to the two people who were with Ino.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," the boy that called himself Kiba said, pointing down to the little dog in his jacket. "And this,"—Kiba said, pointing to the teenager in dark sunglasses with a hood over his head—"is Shino. You must be Sakura, right? Ino's told us so much about you…"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Kiba grinned back. Sasuke watched the two talk, not realizing he let out a low, almost incomprehensible growl. But because of Naruto's sharp ears, he heard it. He lightly elbowed Sasuke, getting the Uchiha's attention. "Hey, Sasuke, you 'kay?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at the blond-haired boy, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why wouldn't I be?" he answered back evidently.

Naruto merely shrugged at his response.

"I don't know, you were kind of growling when Kiba and Sakura were talking… you weren't _jealous_, were you?" Naruto said slyly, squinting his eyes in a disbelieving way.

"Why would you think that you dolt?" Sasuke hissed, smacking Naruto's head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined. The Uchiha scoffed at the sound.

"Serves you right…" he mumbled.

Sakura glanced at the school clock. "Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now? It's past 2:30, and doesn't the school get out by that time?"

Naruto looked at the clock.

"Yeah! You're right Sakura-chan! We can leave now!" As soon as Naruto said—or yelled—that out, all the students filed out of the school. As everyone was leaving, the crowds of cliques began to form.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha prodigy searched for a certain pink-haired girl.

"Sakura!" he called over when he found her.

She was just about to leave in her Black Cadillac when she looked up when she heard her name. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Don't forget our bet," he told her, arms crossing over his lean chest as he smirked down at her.

_Bet?_ Thought the pink-haired girl until she quickly remembered their little "agreement."

"Ah, of course. When should that officially start?"

"Tomorrow," The raven-haired teen answered. "Tomorrow is the first day you'll _attempt_ to get more 'fan boys' than I have fan girls. Will you remember?"

Sakura shrugged. "What happens if I don't?"

He was quick to answer. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Using his index finger he gave her a light poke on the bridge of her nose. Sakura reflexively blinked a couple of times from the action.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a dismissal with a wave as a sign of goodbye, and left.

_So tomorrow the bet officially begins…_ Sasuke thought, hands in his pockets as he strided away from Sakura. _I wonder how she'll do…_

**A/N:**** Fifth chapter edit is complete!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Part I

A/N: Edit number six

**A/N:**** Edit number six.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 6**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – First Day Part I**

Haruno Sakura tossed in her bed, her emerald orbs opening slowly. She blinked rapidly to awaken herself, and once successfully completing her mission she opened them wide. A distinct pleased gleam was held in her eyes. Her lips curved into a wide grin as she realized what the day meant—the first day of Konoha High.

Sakura quickly got out of bed and walked towards the mirror. Something in the back of her mind kept on bugging her, but she quickly put it aside.

_Whatever is bugging me will just have to wait,_ She thought confidently.

_**I think we're forgetting something…**_ Inner Sakura piped in. Sakura shrugged it off.

"Where are my parents?" Sakura said, wandering throughout her mansion. Then common sense hit her. They went to work. She quickly got dressed in a scarlet halter-top with a pair of tight white shorts that showed off her long legs. Sakura let down her shoulder-blade length hair, letting the wavy pink hair fall down her shoulders. Pleased with how she looked, she headed out the door.

"Oh, no…" Sakura said to herself when she saw the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Said boy was wearing a tight black shirt that had a wide collar with the Uchiha crest on his back, revealing his nice, toned muscles. He wore matching knee-length shorts with his bag hanging over his shoulder.

The young Uchiha looked up after getting his keys out for his sleek silver Porsche convertible. Sasuke's mouth curved into an arrogant grin. "Why Sakura, I didn't know you loved me so much you would _stalk_ me… not that it's anything new for me."

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah right, Sasuke. _You're_ the one stalking _me_. Why are you here?"

"Why? This is where I live, that's why," said the playboy coolly, pointing with his thumb, hand over his shoulder, to a house slightly larger than Sakura's behind him.

The pink-haired girl's emerald orbs widened. _Did he say what I think he just said? He lives here?_ she thought. _There's no way…_

"You _live_ here?! That's impossible! I live here! Is this some kind of _joke_?" Sakura screeched, pointing to the house behind her, which just so happened to be right next to where the raven-haired boy had recently pointed.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, his expression quickly changing into an amused one. "I heard that I had 'new' neighbors, but who would've that it was you who was going to be living next to me?"

_So she was the girl I saw through my window…_ he thought.

Sakura quickly remembered when she was getting ready for the "initiation" school day. _The spiky raven hair, the toned muscles, and the intense stare… so that was him this _whole_ time?_ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke walked towards her, stopping a few feet in front of her.

He smirked, "Lucky you, getting to live next to Konoha's hottest playboy."

Sakura grinned back, "Yeah? Well not for long Sasuke_-kun_. Say hello to Konoha's new hottest playgirl." Then the pink-haired girl remembered their bet.

-

-

-

"_So, what's this bet about?" she asked as Sakura held out her hand, her palm facing away from her face as she examined her fingernails. She clenched her fingers together as she smiled. "I love a challenge."_

_Sasuke kept his same arrogant expression on his face. "I'm _sure_ you've noticed by now that all the girls in this high school are obsessed with me."_

_Sakura shifted her weight on her left leg, putting her left arm on her hip. "What does that piece of 'useful' information have to do with anything?" She questioned, sleek eyebrows furrowing in annoyance._

_Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Do you think you can get more fan boys than the number of fan girls I have?"_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this what the bet is all about? If I can get boys to love me than you?"_

_Sasuke grinned, "You catch on quick. I like that." She scoffed in reply._

"_Well?" asked the Uchiha, watching her expression change in the silence that had followed his statement. "You aren't afraid of losing, are you?"_

_Immediately, Sakura was torn out of her thoughts. Instinctively reacting to the question, she yelled back, "Of course not!"_

"_What do you say, then?" interrogated the boy calmly._

"_I say that I'll be happy to accept your bet Sasuke," the pink-haired girl responded, putting her hand out as a sign that she was about to confirm a deal. "So let's shake on it. You, Uchiha Sasuke, are betting that I can't get as much fan boys as you have fan girls. And I'm betting that I can, with _ease_ too." _

-

-

-

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes and shrugged. He reopened them with the Sharingan activated. "You don't _look_ confident." He taunted deactivating his Sharingan before grinning, "but you do look really cute."

"Of course I do," Sakura fired back. Sasuke grinned wider. He loved it when she was feisty.

"Yeah well, want a lift? We're going the same way anyways," The raven-haired boy asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, _Well, mom did say she was selling my old car for a hot new one…so why not?_

_**Yeah!**_ Inner Sakura added.

"Sure, why not _pretty boy_," Sakura responded, mocking him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Ah yes, mock the _better_ looking one," he said as he opened the door, stepping inside his silver Porsche and starting the engine. It roared as the machine came to life, purring softly. He drove over to the sidewalk, patting the passenger seat beside him. Sakura gave him a fake smile, opening the car door and sliding in.

She batted her eyelashes, carefully watching his expression. It remained the same as his dark onyx orbs remained on the road. "So, tell me Sasuke, what do girls see in you?" Sakura asked while Sasuke was driving towards the school.

_**Other than your extreme sexiness…**_ Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped at a red light. He looked over at her, "Don't you know never to disturb a driver when they're driving?" he said teasingly.

Sakura laughed shortly, looking at a mirror as she fixed her hair. The wind from the convertible riding along the road messed up a part of it, and a girl's hair always must look good. "Just answer the question."

"Why would you bother asking me that question? Just look at me Sakura—what's not to like?" his arrogant ego dripped off his tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can name ten off the top of my head…" she mumbled. Sasuke coughed at her comment, looking back on the road when the light turned green.

When they arrived, fan girls immediately attacked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, his face reading "Yes,-I'm-Konoha's-Hottest-Playboy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to where Naruto was waving at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. "You look great," the blond-haired boy admitted, a light blush on his cheeks.

Sakura smiled a warm, friendly smile, "Thanks, Naruto."

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun? Why were you with that girl, Sayuka or something?" A random fan girl asked. Sasuke looked at the girl, the handsome features of his face making the girl's heart swoon. He walked over to the girl, putting his arm over her.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about," he whispered in the girl's ear, his hot breath tickling her ear. The girl turned so red it looked like her face was on fire.

Sasuke smirked at his handy work, his face clearly showing that he enjoyed the attention. A couple of the confident girls walked over to Sasuke, immediately flirting with him. Sasuke flirted back, after all he was used to it.

"You know Sasuke-kun, we don't each other a lot… but maybe we should," a dirty blonde girl with green eyes said, batting her long eyelashes while she looked him up and down. The girl, named Akina, walked over to Sasuke, swaying her hips seductively.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Sasuke said in a low husky voice, locking his onyx orbs with the girl's jade green ones, "how about tonight, let's say around eight?"

Akina smiled attractively, answering, "Alright." She walked over to Sasuke and planted a kiss on his cheek. She walked off with her two friends, turning around to wave goodbye to her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke grinned, pleased with his work.

-

-

-

"Does he always do that?" Sakura asked Naruto, having been watching the scenario between the dirty blonde-haired girl and Sasuke. She wondered to herself idly why when the girl kissed Sasuke on the cheek she felt a little bit of anger.

Naruto put both his hands behind his head, nodding to answer her question.

Just then the arrogant raven-haired man headed over towards where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Hey teme, who's the babe you were talking to?" Naruto said, flashing a foxy grin as he eyed the girl's busty chest.

"Her name's Akina, we're going out tonight," replied the womanizer, onyx eyes drawing to a close as he pocketed his hands in his pants.

"_Nice_," Naruto replied, nodding in approval as he patted his best friend on the back.

Sakura rolled her eyes; _Some guys just don't get it…_ She glanced over her shoulder at a couple of guys eyeing her. She looked back at Sasuke and Naruto, who were too busy fighting about how Sasuke always got the hot girls with him to notice that she left. ("It's not fair, I'm just as good as you are! Hell, I'm better!" "Don't kid yourself, dobe." "_Kid_?! It's the truth!")

Sakura walked over to the guys, instantly flirting with them. 'I can easily win this bet,' Sakura thought. Sasuke looked over at Sakura flirting with the guys. 'So she's taking the challenge…' the raven-haired boy thought to himself.

"So Sakura-chan," a boy named Kyo said, immediately walking up to her once he noticed she was alone. "You're new to Konoha High?"

"My parents got a job that they 'couldn't' refuse so I had to move… but maybe it was worth it," answered Sakura, smiling cutely at the now grinning Kyo. The boy had long jet-black hair with navy blue colored eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "What? You don't believe me?" she answered.

Kyo quickly shook his head, "Of course I do, Sakura-chan." He said, giving Sakura a sweet smile. "I would never doubt you."

Sakura pouted, "Prove it."

Kyo put a hand on his chin, looking upwards towards the sky as he thought. Finally he came up with something.

"Well, do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

Sakura simpered, "Sure. What time?"

"About eight?"

"Sounds good," Sakura said, mimicking the girl Sasuke had talked to by giving Kyo a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. Soon after, a couple more guys came up to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" one of the guys, introducing himself as Suko, called out. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Suko-kun. I'm busy tonight, how about tomorrow?" Sakura answered, pouting to show she was sorry.

Suko's eyes filled with hope, "Okay, tomorrow at seven?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, flashing him a sweet smile. The boy grinned, giving her a quick hug before leaving. After about half an hour of boys asking Sakura out, she left them and walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting.

"Teme! You have to show me how you get all the hot chicks!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe, it comes with experience, which you don't have," Sasuke fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means a girl wouldn't go out with you if her life depended on it."

"Why you—!"

"Ahem," said the pink-haired girl as she cleared her throat, interrupting both the boys' debate. Sasuke and Naruto quickly glared at each other before turning their heads towards Sakura's direction.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to regain his happy composure. "She just saved you from your ass getting kicked," muttered the blond under his breath, eyes glaring at the Uchiha.

"If you don't mind Naruto-kun, I need to speak to Sasuke alone." Sakura said.

"Oi, not you too. Sakura-chan! You're not falling for Sasuke-teme _too_ are you?!" Naruto complained.

"I'm not falling for Sasuke, there's no way I would in a million years," she shot back.

Naruto looked at her, thinking of two things. One, why she didn't add "kun" to his name and two, whether or not to trust his gut and believe her or just stay there and be a stubborn mule. Finally he decided to leave, giving the Uchiha a glare that Sasuke matched back ten-fold.

"So what'd you want to talk about Sakura_-chan_?" Sasuke asked, giving a coy wink on the suffix "-chan."

"You remember the bet we made, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice as innocent as a little girl. "Well, just wanted you to know that I already have five dates scheduled and that's only in the first day." Sasuke studied her eyes, looking to see if she was lying. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't.

Sasuke smirked, "Only five? Come on Sakura-chan, I expected more from a girl like you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about?"

"Well, when the dobe and I were fighting a couple more girls came up to me. And in five minutes I got ten dates, while in thirty minutes you only got five," answered Sasuke arrogantly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I was having a bad day," Sakura responded. "After all, I just found out I live next to an arrogant jerk."

Sasuke grinned, "You don't mean that."

"Want to bet?"

"We're already on one."

"Humph," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and in a split second he had Sakura's back against a concrete wall, his face mere centimeters away from hers. Sakura's face naturally blushed from their close proximity. The pink-haired girl mentally scolded herself for her face blushing at a time like this, giving the man before her a wrong idea as he saw his smirk grow.

"Oh, you're blushing? See, you don't really mean that," Sasuke said, grinning an arrogant yet sexy grin.

_**Why do you bother not admitting you like him?**_ Inner Sakura asked, _**I'm you after all, I know you're sexually attracted to him…**_

Sakura looked directly at him, giving him an angry pout. The Uchiha looked at her face, then looked at her lips that were only mere centimeters away from his. Sakura followed his eyes, twisting her lips upward into a taunting smile.

"Sasuke-_kun_, you're _pathetic_. " She let the insult move smoothly off her tongue.

The said person's obsidian onyx orbs looked into Sakura's emerald green ones. "What did you say?" he interrogated in a low, husky voice that was almost inaudible.

This time it was Sakura's turn to grin. "You want to kiss me so bad, but you're fighting the urge to."

"Now, why do you think that?" he questioned in response. "What, a guy can't look a girl's lips anymore?"

"Not without wanting to do this," Sakura said, leaning her head up, crashing her lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and right before he was about to kiss her back, Sakura pulled back. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Sakura smiled widely at his reaction. "See my point?" She commented, taking a strand of her unique pink hair in her finger and twirling it before getting out of his grip and walking towards the entrance of the school.

Sasuke leaned his hand on the concrete wall using it to keep him upright. His mind ran over the recent even and he used his other hand to slap his face.

_Damn it, I let her get to me again…_ he thought, letting out a low growl as he watched her retreating figure walk away from him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Whoo, update number six done! Thanks for everyone who loves this story to read it again, those reviews are really sweet. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Part II

**A/N:**** Edit number seven.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto so that way I'm not breaking the law with plagiarizing.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 7**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 7 – First Day Part II**

The school bell rang loudly throughout Konoha High as the students shuffled to their classrooms. Lots of talking was heard as people discussed what they had for first period and where to go. Sakura, with her photographic memory, already memorized her school schedule.

_Eng./Lang. Arts with Asuma-sensei,_ Sakura thought, reciting her first period class in her head.

She quickly headed on her way, remembering the way Naruto had told her to take. As she reached it, she quickly entered, using the extra minutes before the class officially began to look for anyone she recognized. Fortunately, she saw Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru huddled in a little group talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura called out, smiling widely that she had at least someone she recognized. Everyone glanced out, mumbling "hey" and "hello." Everyone except for Ino and Naruto, who were always loud-mouthed, especially Naruto, who yelled out "Hey Sakura-chan!".

Other students whispered to one another, saying things such as, "How does she know them?" and "She's friends with _them_? She's only new!" After all, the group of eleven boys and girls were practically famous thanks to their extremely hot friend—according to the schoolgirls—Uchiha Sasuke.

"I didn't know you had this class too, forehead girl!" Ino said, smiling warmly at her best friend.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! The only person I knew who had this class was Ino and Hinata-chan!" The blond-haired boy grinned, putting his arm in a friendly way around Hinata's shoulders. The Hyuuga girl blushed darkly, fiddling with her fingers while averting her gaze to the ground.

"I can't believe I have this class again…" Shikamaru mumbled before yawning. "It's very bothersome." He sighed, "And troublesome."

Ino sighed, "Shikamaru! It's getting so annoying hearing you say 'how troublesome' all the time!" Shikamaru put his pinky in his ear hole, yawning once again.

Akamaru barked, popping his furry head out of Kiba's jacket. "Akamaru! Keep quiet or they'll hear you and you'll have to go home!" The dog-boy whispered.

"You should take Akamaru home, Kiba-kun," Hinata advised, almost whispering.

"Yeah, you're right," Kiba replied with a sigh, getting up from his seat. "If the teacher asks why I'm gone, just make up an excuse. And Naruto, don't you dare say I'm going to the bathroom. Everyone thought I was constipated!"

Naruto let out a loud laugh, "Oh, yeah! I remember that!"

Ino rolled her eyes, but ended up laughing with Naruto too at the memory. Even the languid Shikamaru let out a light chuckle. Just then, Asuma entered the room.

"Okay class, settle down and take your seat," spoke the teacher, tossing his cigarette in an ashtray that was conveniently set up for his classroom. Soon the room occupied with students were seated in the desks, the loud chatters slowly fading away. "Now, even though this is your first day in school doesn't mean you won't be going home without homework," Asuma chuckled as class groaned in response.

The teacher took out another cigarette from his pack, lighting it before smoking it, blowing out a puff of smoke before continuing on with what he was saying. "What? You didn't expect me to be a pushover, did you?"

Sakura sent a questioning look at Ino, her face reading: "Is he always like this?"

Ino only nodded in response before returning her attention to the teacher.

_Ino actually paying attention in school_? Naruto thought, taking note of Ino's focused gaze. _Did hell freeze over? Is the apocalypse starting?_ Naruto quickly took a frantic look at his surroundings at the thought. Little did he know Sakura was thinking the same thing.

Ino, as though hearing Naruto's thought, sent a death glare towards the boy's direction. Naruto quietly chuckled nervously, quickly putting his cerulean gaze towards another area. After all, the blond had the attention span of a squirrel.

Meanwhile, Asuma kept on babbling on about the importance about the education of school. "Anyway, enough of my lectures, today's lesson is—"

And with that, the class began.

-

-

-

As soon as the legendary Uchiha Sasuke entered the room, tons of fan girls trapped him in the corner of a wall, screaming that they let them sit next to him. Sasuke smirked at the hordes of screaming girls, causing their squeals to be even more high-pitched.

_It's so good to be back_, he thought to himself, walking forward as his fan girls made way for their legendary "Sasuke-kun." The said boy stole a quick glance at the school clock. _8:32 a.m_. it read.

"Ladies, you know how this works. Girls with the name's A-G sit around me from 8:00-10:00 a.m. then H-O are at 11:00-12:05 while P-Z get me for the rest of the day." The arrogant Uchiha said in a smooth voice. The girl's who had name's A-G cheered, while the rest who didn't whined.

Sasuke took a seat around the back of Ibiki's History classroom. A crowd of about fifty girls circled him the minute he sat at the desk. All the girls shrieked at him, most pledging their love for him, others asking to be their boyfriend, and the rest just there to look at his insanely good looks.

_Life is good, _Sasuke thought simply, clearly enjoying the undivided attention from the girls.

A couple of minutes later the school bell rang again, indicating that class had begun. Ibiki entered the room not a second later after the bell rang, and the whole class filled with a dead silence. A couple of girls were whispering angrily about who got to sit next to their beloved Sasuke-kun before taking any seat they could find when Ibiki sent his sharp gaze towards them.

The man had tons of scars on his face. He was like a historical being who was still alive. After all, only God knows how many wars the man had been in, thus the millions of scars on his emotionless face. And everyone knew if they valued their lives they wouldn't even take a risk at angering him. After all, he knew how to fight, being the general in armies and such.

People say he would've continued fighting if the government hadn't made him retire and instead become a history teacher so that he could educate the kids about his battling experiences.

"Welcome to Period 1 History," Ibiki said gruffly, no one daring to speak while he spoke. "You can all address me as Ibiki-sensei, understand?"

The class quickly nodded. Fan girls exchanged glares with the two girls that were sitting on Sasuke's left and right. As Ibiki educated and struck fear into his students, Sasuke amused himself by talking to the girls that sat beside him. When he'd be talking to one, the other would complain about not getting as much attention. When Sasuke would switch his attention, the other one would whine about it. He just simply loved it.

"Ayumi," Sasuke said to the girl who sat to the right of him who had dark blue hair that went halfway down her back and amethyst purple eyes. "Let's go out, what do you say?"

Ayumi concealed her excitement, giving him a sharp look with her eyes as she looked up, pretending to be thinking about his offer.

Sasuke smirked. _So she's playing hard to get… I like it._ thought the Uchiha, amused with the girl's antics. Ayumi glanced directly at his dark onyx eyes, nodding her head before her lips curled up into a smirk of her own. "Then it's settled." Sasuke answered, giving her a sexy smirk.

"Uchiha! Pay attention and stop flirting!" Ibiki called out angrily.

"Aa," the raven-haired boy replied using a monotone voice. Ibiki growled at the boy's lack of respect but nonetheless turned around and resumed his teaching of World War II.

-

-

-

Sakura kept her focus on what Asuma was teaching. She quickly jotted down notes on her paper, after all, she was known for her beauty and brains.

Naruto would occasionally bug her, asking her questions on ramen like, "I wonder if it's possible to eat five bowls of ramen at once..." or, "I wonder… how many flavors of ramen are there total?" Sakura would simply give him a dull look before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"For tonight's assignment, you are to read Chapters 1-5. All 200 pages, do you hear me Naruto?" Asuma said, directing his gaze at the bored looking blond-haired boy. "I don't want to hear any excuses about 'ramen spilling on the book so you couldn't read it'!"

Naruto averted his cerulean blue colored gaze towards the teacher that was temporarily scolding him. "Yeah, yeah Asuma-sensei," he replied with a wave of his hand. Then he frowned, "And for the record, ramen _did_ spill on the book!"

"Right, Naruto…" Ino said, sighing out of sheer boredom. "Just like how you said the evil pen fairy stole all your pens and pencils so you couldn't do the essay worth 200 points."

"Well I b-believe Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga remarked shyly, pressing her palms together as she fidgeted in her desk from her statement.

Naruto flashed her a toothy grin. "See?! Why can't _you_ be like Hinata-chan?" He commented, giving Hinata a friendly embrace while glaring at Ino. Soon after the bell rang, all of the students shuffling out of their classes heading to the next one.

Sakura quickly got through History class. Thanks to the advice Ino had told her about her teachers, Sakura knew exactly how to act around them. After all, she still had the same people from her English Class in her History Class as well.

As Sakura entered her Science class, she noticed that Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten were there. She was glad for the most part that at least she had Tenten, but not as glad that she had Sasuke.

_Great, _ the pastel pink-haired girl thought, _I have to deal with that arrogant jerk here too…_

_**What's wrong with that? **_Inner Sakura countered,_** I, for one, am glad he's here!**_ Sakura rolled her eyes at what her alter ego said.

_Please, you just like it that he's here so you can drool all over him like the other pathetic girls in this school!_

_**Do not!**_

_Do too!_

_**No!**_

_Yes! Why am I having this fight with you anyway?!_ Sakura thought before going back into reality.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten called out, smiling at her close friend. Sasuke, Neji, and Rock Lee looked up.

"Why hello, Sakura-san!" Rock Lee greeted with a wide smile, his pearly white teeth flashing as they shimmered from the light. "Are you here to educate your youthful life as well?" Sakura sweat dropped when Rock Lee gave her the good guy pose, his teeth flashing even brighter and everything.

"Cut it out, Lee," Neji commented, eyes closed as he resumed his languid position. "Those 'poses' of yours are getting to be really annoying."

"For once the Hyuuga's right," Sasuke added, earning a glare from Neji that Sasuke opposed to back.

"Why do they always fight?" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"Oh, you know guys, they're always competitive," Tenten answered, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at Sasuke's and Neji's "glaring contest."

Then a woman that had black wavy hair and red eyes entered the room. "Hello, class." greeted the woman.

Kurenai was the type of teacher where she taught kids in a way where she didn't put them to sleep. After all, she was teaching Science, a place where it's okay to mix chemicals that can burn a hole through human flesh. And who doesn't like that?

"Today we're going to be making a simple chemical. Not too hard, but not very easy where you can ignore the instructions. As you can see, you already have the materials placed, so please find a partner and pick a seat. I'll take note of whom you choose as your partner and there are no switches. Now… go."

The group of students quickly shuffled around, choosing their partners. As they chose and sat at a table, Kurenai quickly kept track by writing down the two partners' names on a clipboard.

"Tenten-chan, want to be partners?" Sakura asked.

Tenten smiled, "Sur—"

"No," Sasuke cut off the bun-haired girl simply. "I'm her partner." Hearing this, his devoted fan girls whined, sending death glares at Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura nearly shrieked, "I don't want you as my partner! I want Tenten-chan as my partner! I already chose—"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke and… Haruno Sakura. You two are partners? How interesting…" Kurenai commented leisurely, writing the two names on her clipboard as she moved her distinct red eyes from the pair to her paper with all the partner names on it.

Sakura looked at her teacher. "If I'm _his_ partner," she stated, saying word "his" with venom, "then who's Tenten's…?"

The pastel pink-haired girl looked at Tenten whose partner was Neji. Sakura frowned, but then smiled when she saw the barely noticeable blush on Tenten's face when the Hyuuga chose her as his partner.

_Well, clearly Tenten's happy. And if she's happy…then I'll settle for_ Sasuke _here…_ she thought to herself.

"So, Sakura_-chan_, aren't you glad you're my partner?" Sasuke said, putting an arm around her slender shoulders, pushing her against the side of his body.

Sakura looked up at him. "Humph, don't get so confident, Sasuke." The pink-haired girl said.

The young Uchiha looked at her, a questionable look on his handsome face, "No '-kun' now? What did I do?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. _Is he actually... sad that I didn't add the "-kun" to his name?_ Sakura thought, pondering it around in her head. _It's just a simple suffix…—_ Emerald eyes glanced up at the Uchiha. _I hate to admit this… but Sasuke does look really cute right now… _

The raven-haired boy was furrowing his eyebrows, almost giving her a puppy-dog look. His glistening dark onyx orbs were a bit wider than usual, and his lips were put into a little pout, like a little boy who had been denied to get candy.

"Quit it, Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, looking away from his gaze.

Sasuke grinned, _I can get any girl with that look, even feisty little Haruno Sakura…_

Then the pink-haired girl noticed that Sasuke still had his arm draped around her shoulders. "Oh, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Hm?"

"Get your hand off of me if you don't want your wrist broken."

"You wouldn't do that," the raven-haired teen challenged, onyx orbs moving their gaze as they looked at her with a side-glance. Subsequently a sharp pain shot through his wrist when he heard a sickening popping sound.

"Now, what was it that you said I wouldn't do?" she spoke evenly and velvety, giving him a taunting look.

_**Oh yeah! Show that sexy jerk that we're not to be messed with!**_ her alter ego stated, applauding at her outer's force.

Sasuke quickly withdrew his arm, putting his other hand over his wrist that almost got broken, massaging it tenderly. "_Damn_, Sakura-chan, you have quite a firm grip there." Sakura blinked her long lashes in an "I know" manner. Sasuke smirked, adding, "I like that."

Following the Uchiha's comment, Kurenai instructed how to make her simple chemical. Occasionally Sasuke would ask Sakura questions, school-related questions, mostly just how much of the ingredient he needed to add in the mixture, which Sakura would answer.

The bell rang as everyone headed out of the classroom, chatter filling up the hallways.

* * *

**A/N:**** Edit seven completed!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day Part III

**A/N:**** From now on these edits are held in secrecy(:**

**Disclaimer:** Whoa, I almost forgot this! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 8**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 8 – First Day Part III (Final)**

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a couple of minutes passed when science class finished a Naruto had called out his name. The raven-haired boy directed his attention to his best friend, although he'd never admit it that they were so close.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, _He didn't call me a dobe? Something's wrong with him… _Naruto thought, before gulping, _there's only one thing I can do to make him better…_

Naruto slowly cleared his throat, preparing for his death sentence. He took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Uchiha Sasuke-teme's a _homosexual_! In other words, he's GAY!" And with that, Naruto ran for his life with a very, very angry Uchiha hot on his trails.

"You dobe! Get back here! Why the hell did you make up that fucking lie?!" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan activated.

"I did it for your own good!" Naruto yelled, using his never-ending energy to run to the cafeteria.

Sasuke stopped chasing him. _My own good? The fuck is he talking about? _the young Uchiha thought. Thanks to Naruto's little "distraction," Sakura was the farthest thing from Sasuke's mind.

The lunch bell rang and all the students went in line for the cafeteria. Of course Sasuke, being so popular as he was, didn't have to wait in line. He automatically got put in the front, thanks to his loyal fan girls.

"Thank you girls," Sasuke would say in a smooth voice as he quickly bought his food. Naruto was beside him, going towards him when he realized the Uchiha's temper had calmed down, holding his own tray of food.

"Come on, teme," Naruto said, pointing his head towards the direction where everyone was sitting at. Naruto plopped down next to Hinata, stuffing his face with the ramen he had bought. Hinata laughed lightly watching her secret crush full of food. Naruto looked up at her, a silly look on his face since his mouth was full with noodles, a couple hanging off his mouth.

Sakura was busy talking with Ino and Tenten while Kiba and Shino discussed the difference of dogs and bugs. Neji and Sasuke were talking about the difference of their clans, the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Rock Lee would occasionally butt in, but other than that the bowl-shaped man just watched the two clan prodigies argue. After about a forty minute time period, the bell rang.

Sakura entered her math class. She remembered how she had spoken to Sasuke before lunch started.

-

-

-

_As Science ended Sakura headed to Math before remembering it was lunchtime. _

"_Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke called out. Sakura turned around, looking at Sasuke who was walking up to her._

_The said girl sighed. "Don't you have your precious 'fan girls' to talk to?" She asked._

"_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said, his tone sounding slightly angry, "I don't always have girls on my mind you know. I have other… things I take care of."_

_Sakura scoffed, "Yeah? Like what? Making sure that you don't have too many girls obsessed with you?" The pink-haired girl pushed pass him, stopping by her locker to get out her materials. _

_Sasuke watched her leave, a very, very small look of sadness in his eyes. A very small look. So small you have to look at it with the best microscope you could find. _

"_Teme?" Naruto said quietly, walking up to him soon after Sakura walked passed him. He eyed his raven-haired best friend's expression. _

This is strange…_ he thought, _I hardly ever see him look like that!

_Sakura looked back over her shoulder, noticing Sasuke's gaze still on her before he turned his attention to Naruto._

-

-

-

The pink-haired girl hated the fact that the way she had spoken to Sasuke made her feel a tinge of guilt. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ino were in her math class. Sakura sighed in relief, walking up to them instantly starting a conversation.

A few giddy girls walked in, one of them squealing, "Uchiha Sasuke-kun's coming!"

As if on cue, the said man walked on in. Tons of girls shrieked, running over to him. Sasuke made an arrogant smile.

"Ladies," Sasuke said with two model-looking girls under his arms. Sasuke took a seat that was next to the wall, conveniently next to a window.

The raven-haired boy rested the side of his pale face on his right palm, staring out at the light blue sky while girls fought about who got to sit next to him. Then he heard the seat creak and someone sit in it. He looked from the side of his head to see who was sitting next to him. Once his onyx orbs caught sight of the person next to him, he saw that it was Sakura. Sasuke put his onyx gaze back out the window.

Sakura didn't notice that the Uchiha was next to her. She just chose that seat because then Ino could sit to the left of her, Hinata could sit in front of her, and Kiba and Shino would sit next to each other in two seats behind Ino and herself.

It wasn't until the pink-haired girl heard Ino gasp that her emerald gaze went to her blonde friend. "What is it, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. Ino closed her mouth, but pointed to Sakura's right.

Sakura looked. This time it was Sakura's turn to gasp. The sight was truly breathtaking in any normal teenage girl mind.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his flawless pale face resting in the palm of his hand. His dark onyx orbs were closed as his face showed complete serenity. The light from the window shone off of him, perfectly shining off his spiky raven hair. The Uchiha's breathing was even, making Sakura assume he was asleep.

Sakura leaned towards the side of her desk, trying to get a better look from the boy. She noticed a couple of raven strands were in front of his eyes. She looked around the classroom, noticing that everyone was in his or her own little world. The pink-haired girl cautiously moved the strands from his eyes, her heart beating a little faster than usual. The young Uchiha squinted his closed eyes, wrinkling his nose a little. Then he regained his calm composure.

Sakura sighed, before turning her head towards Ino who, unbeknownst to Sakura, had watched the whole thing. The girl smiled widely, quickly looking away when Sakura looked at her.

Little did Sakura know that Sasuke was awake the whole time, his eyes a little open making them appear as though they were closed.

The bell rang, making Sakura nearly jump out of her seat. The class timing bell sounded like the buzzer of a game show except ten times louder and longer.

The students quieted down, taking their seats. Minutes passed and there was no sign of the teacher. After about fifteen minutes passed, a man with silver hair with a coal-colored eye walked in. A mask, making the only thing visible his eye, mostly covered his face.

"Yo," the person spoke in a lazy, drawled tone. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life—"

"Liar!" a random student yelled out.

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay, you each have math text books on your desk. Turn to page 245 and do problems 1-78. You may begin." Kakashi sat down in his desk, taking out an orange book with the title _Icha Icha Paradise_ written on the front.

_That's it?_ Sakura thought, but didn't bother to complain. The class was dead silent, other than the sound of pencils scribbling down on paper. The time passed by quickly since everyone had something to do. The bell rang and everyone headed out the door.

_Weapons class is next,_ Sakura thought. She knew she had that class with Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto, and unfortunately Sasuke.

_**I wonder if they'll let us use a weapon to attack Sasuke…**_ Inner Sakura thought evilly, chuckling mischievously as she rubbed her two hands together.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Sakura spoke, walking over to her good friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered. "Heading for weapons class?" Sakura nodded. Naruto flashed her a foxy grin in response.

As they entered, Sakura looked at the walls. They were covered with katanas, kunais, shurikens, any type of weapon made were on the walls.

"Wow…" spoke the pink-haired girl, emerald eyes widening in amazement.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Naruto asked, looking at the walls as well as his grin spread across his face, "I love this class!"

Neji picked up a scimitar, holding the blade in the palm of his hand. Tenten was examining a senbon, throwing it at a target hitting the bull's eye—and the target was behind her.

"Wow, Tenten-chan! You're really good!" Sakura complimented, clearly impressed.

"Thanks, Sakura," replied the bun-haired girl, blushing from the flattering remark.

"Tenten was always skilled with weapons," Neji commented, his own form of a "compliment" as his tone was matter-of-fact.

"Ah, thank you, Neji," Tenten said, the blush darkening on her face.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had walked in not to long ago. He was currently looking at a kunai, picking it up and chucking it at a target, hitting the bull's eye as well.

_Wow,_ Sakura thought. _Looks like he's pretty good too. _

A few minutes later the instructor walked in. She had purple hair tied up and looked like she was in her 20's.

"Welcome to Weapons' Class!" came the gruff voice of Anko. "Today we will be learning about the senbon." Anko walked over, picking up the thin metal weapon and placing in her hand, showing it so everyone could see. Then she moved the weapon on the tip of her index finger.

She explained how the senbon was used, how it could be used, and the origin of the weapon. Whenever she would ask questions about the weapon, Tenten's hand was the first one up. After all, Tenten knew everything there was to know about weapons. She wasn't called the Weapons' Master for nothing.

Sakura listened intently as Anko explained the senbon. Neji would occasionally whisper things to Tenten who would nod and Naruto kept on elbowing Sasuke for who knows why, making the Uchiha give a death glare saying "Cut it out" in return.

Naruto would only grin and continue elbowing the raven-haired boy, making Sasuke even angrier by the second.

_It's your funeral…_ Sasuke thought, thinking of the ways he would kill Naruto because of his non-stop annoying trait.

The class soon ended and Sakura headed over to her locker. She quickly went to the Girls' Locker Room, changing into the P.E. Uniform Ino had given her, which was only a loose white t-shirt with Konoha High imbedded over the chest in bold letter and a pair of navy blue short shorts with socks and sneakers. The boys' attire was similar, but their shorts when down to their knees and their shirts were looser.

Here Sakura had most of her friends. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were there. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were there also. It was basically all twelve of them together in the same class, the pink-haired girl noted. Said girl quickly got out and sat on the side where all the girls were assigned to sit, the boys on the other side. Gai entered the gym, looking at the two groups of boys and girls.

Some of the boys were shirtless, including Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee. Not that the girls complained, especially when Sasuke's fan girls got to see his well-toned biceps and washboard chest. But Gai didn't say anything, saying that it was good to show off your youth while you still had it.

"In fact!" proclaimed Gai, his hands lowering down to the hem of his shirt. "I will proclaim my youth as well—!"

"NO!" yelled out most of the student body of the class, standing up abruptly as many students began shielding their eyes already.

"Ah, I see your point," replied the PE teacher. "You do not want to be upstaged by a youth such as myself!"

"Yeah… that's it…" the crowd muttered in unison, wiping sweat from their brow.

"Wow," Ino whispered to Sakura, "I knew Sasuke was ripped, and figured Rock Lee was too, considering how much he works out. But I didn't expect Naruto, Neji, and Kiba to be ripped too…"

Sakura's emerald green eyes looked at Ino's sky blue eyes, seeing there was a little twinkle in Ino's eyes. "Control your hormones, Ino-pig," Her friend said teasingly, giving her the blonde a friendly shove.

"Very funny, billboard brow," Ino muttered back, sarcasm dripping off her words. "As if you don't enjoy the sight too!" Sakura glanced at her with a risen eyebrow, and Ino merely gave a cheeky grin back.

"Okay, youthful students! Give me 25 laps around the track!" Gai said, flashing the "good guy" pose.

"YOU RULE, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said, showing Gai his "good guy" pose. All the students' sweat dropped. 55 minutes later after class had begun, the school bell rang.

Sakura went with Ino and they both changed back into their original clothing. They walked out, meeting with Naruto who was cursing a vending machine for not giving him a drink when he put in the money.

"Naruto, why don't you just hit the button that gives you a refund?" Ino asked, playing with strands of her silky blonde hair.

"I already tried that! It won't work! Damn you to fucking hell, you bastard!" Naruto cursed, kicking the vending machine.

Sasuke walked up behind him, pounding the cursing boy on the head. "What'd you just say to me?" the Uchiha asked, onyx eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't to you, teme!" Naruto said, mumbling the last word.

The school bell rang, indicating everyone could go home. The students filed out of the learning facility, only the students labeled as "geeks" and "nerds" lingered behind, eagerly heading towards the library.

-

-

-

Sakura quickly flipped open her phone, dialing her mom's cell phone number.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello?" Mrs. Haruno greeted into the receiver.

"Hey mom! It's Sakura," answered her daughter.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to know what new car you bought me…" Sakura said, twirling a strand of pink hair in her index finger.

"Oh, I'm right in the middle of a surgery, Sakura, I'm busy—"

"Just tell me quickly, please!"

Mrs. Haruno sighed, "Fine, I bought you a black Spider 360 Ferrari Convertible. You'll see it when you get home. I have to go now, goodbye."

Sakura closed her phone. _I guess a Ferrari isn't that bad…_ Sakura thought.

_**You sound like such a spoiled brat, **_piped in Inner Sakura, chuckling mischievously. _**I've taught you well, grasshopper. **_Her outer rolled her eyes at the statement.

She quickly walked home, going towards the wide garage to see her new vehicle. The pink-haired girl squealed at her brand new expensive car, instantly getting inside and starting the engine with the keys, which she found conveniently in the drivers' seat.

_Let's take this baby out for a spin…_ thought Sakura, letting the engine purr before revving on the gas petal, the tires squeaking against the road as she pulled out of her garage and drove.

-

-

-

Sasuke sighed. He was half way home and he still had a couple of girls following him.

He turned around, "Okay girls, you can't follow me from this point on. I have things I need to take care of."

The girls whined in protest, but Sasuke gave them a glare and they left almost immediately at the sight. He quickly entered the home of the Uchiha Mansion.

"Hey, little brother," Uchiha Itachi, who was 21 years old, commented coolly. His face was calm and collected as he sat in a chair, reading through the daily newspaper as he flipped through the contents.

The younger Uchiha's face turned into a scowl. "When did you get home, Itachi?"

The said man shrugged. "That doesn't matter," answered the elder Uchiha, taking a small moment to glance towards Sasuke's direction. "No girl that you brought home with you today? What's the matter, are you losing your touch?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his taunting pale face.

Sasuke scoffed before leaving the room his brother was in and heading up towards his private room. His body collapsed on his large King size bed, inhaling a breath of air before exhaling it through his nostrils.

_I can't let Itachi get to me…_ he thought to himself briefly before dozing into an afternoon nap.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dates

**A/N:**** It's next part of the story! Aren't you glad I'm not like those authors who take months before they do another update? Everyone's been telling me to add more couples to this story so I'm going to be trying that in the next couples of chapters, okay? Well, I'll be putting hints anyways. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Why I bother to even type this still I have no idea.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 9**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Dates**

Sakura remembered the dates she had arranged. She had five dates to do that she just had to schedule all in one day. Sakura sighed, _It was easier doing this back home… I barely know this place yet._ Then she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Sakura answered. It was Kiba.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The dog-boy said in a loud voice.

"Hey, what's up? Do you need something?" Sakura said, Kiba's loud voice reminding her of Naruto's.

"Uh… well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Kiba said in a quiet voice, but Sakura was able to hear it.

_Whatever it takes to win this bet…_ Sakura thought, a smile curving her cherry red lips.

"Sure, why not?"

Sakura felt a tinge of guilt when she heard Kiba make a noise out of happiness. She didn't want to lead him on or anything, she just wanted to win the bet.

_**You're using the poor guy to win a bet against Sasuke… so it's worth it!**_ Inner Sakura said.

_But I don't want him to get hurt…_

_**In a competition, or in this case a bet, something has to be sacrificed in order to win right?**_

Sakura straightened her pastel pink hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders down her back. She put on a light purple tube top with a white miniskirt that had matching high-heeled sandals with straps. Sakura quickly looked at the list of dates she had to do in one night, quickly adding Kiba's name. Now she had five dates in one day, and she was bound to get twice as much tomorrow.

Sakura looked out her window, realizing that she saw a good portion of Sasuke's room through it, including his bed. She saw the young Uchiha sleeping soundly with only a pair of sweatpants on. Then she rapidly shook her head. She got her purse putting inside make up, her cell phone, money and other things.

After quickly telling her parents she was going out (by giving them a call since they weren't home), she walked out the door. She got inside the car of her first date and they drove off to a restaurant.

-

-

-

Sasuke woke up, making a small yawn before glancing at the clock. _5:45 p.m._ it read. His eyelids drooped to a close as he prepared to doze off again before realization hit him.

_Shit, I have to pick up the girls…_ he thought, remembering the dates he had promised them. He quickly changed and bolted out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, standing outside–blocking Sasuke's path.

"None of your concern Itachi, now move," muttered the younger brother, scowling heavily at his elder.

Itachi smirked. "I'll let you go this time little brother, but only because I'm tired." The elder Uchiha moved to the side and walked inside the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke watched his older brother leave. _What the hell? He's tired? He's never tired… oh well, I'll have to let it go for now._ Sasuke quickly got in his silver Porsche Convertible and drove off to the girls' houses.

-

-

-

"I can get through this, only a few more dates to go," Sakura mumbled to herself as she went to her 2nd date's car.

-

_At The Hyuuga Estate_

-

At _6:45_ p.m., Hinata heard her cell phone vibrating. She quickly answered it, hoping her father wouldn't be disturbed. She whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata gasped quietly, feeling herself blush. _Naruto-kun's calling _me_? _

"Hi N-N-Naruto-kun! Do you need something?" The Hyuuga girl stuttered, almost fumbling over her words.

On the other line, Naruto blushed. The Hyuuga Heiress had been on his mind recently, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Not even his best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oh crap… what do I say now?_ Naruto thought, oblivious to the reason why he had called the girl.

Then he quickly came up with what to say. "Can you help me with the English homework?"

Hinata let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Is that all he wanted…? _She thought to herself sadly.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," she replied to him, frowning slightly for getting her hopes up. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to be there with me to help. Can you meet me at Ichiraku's?" Naruto grinned on the other line, proud at his cleverness.

_I just made a date without making it sound like a date,_ He thought proudly. _Wait… I did_ what_?!_

Hinata blushed furiously at his proposal. She quickly looked at her surroundings, making sure no one was listening. "Umm… s-sure Naruto-kun. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, it's a date!" The girl on the other line blushed even darker as Naruto paused, debating whether or not she would take it as a literal meaning or a figure of speech. He roughly shook his head, deciding not to ponder the subject any longer. "I'll see you there, Hinata-chan!" Naruto hung up, quickly getting ready for his "date."

On the other line, Hinata couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Her whole body was numb from shock. She quickly snapped out of it, quickly putting on her usual attire. She sneakily got out of the house before she bumped into a hard chest.

Hinata nervously looked up.

"Hinata?" Neji asked, "What are you doing?"

Hinata gasped, "Neji-san!"

Neji crossed his arms, repeating his statement with narrowed eyes, suspicious of her actions. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I—I'm going to go m-meet Naruto-kun," she answered him. Then she paused, cautiously lifting a brow. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked back.

Neji turned his head, the lightest blush on his cheeks barely visible in the darkness of the night. "I'm meeting Tenten to help sharpen her senses without the use of weapons."

Hinata smiled. She knew her friend Tenten liked Neji and she couldn't help but feel happy when she knew he liked her back. But Tenten would refuse to believe it.

"Well, I have to go meet Naruto-kun," Hinata said, proud of herself for not stuttering when it came to her crush's name.

Neji nodded and headed out as well.

-

-

-

The blond-haired boy grinned when he came across sight of his most favorite restaurant, Ichiraku. Once at the entrance, Naruto sat down.

"Hello Naruto," greeted the old man Tetsuki, owner of the ramen shop. "Ayame!" He called over his shoulder. "Get our 'favorite' customer a bowl of beef ramen. First bowl of ramen, on the house." The old man's face crinkled as he smiled kindly at his customer. Naruto grinned, thanking the man. A few minutes later Hinata shyly sat beside Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her voice quieter than usual. Naruto stopped slurping up ramen noodles and looked at Hinata. He quickly swallowed them down, giving Hinata a friendly embrace as a greeting.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" replied Naruto, ruffling his hand through his sun-kissed blond hair.

Ayame and her father watched the two teenagers, smiling gingerly.

"So what did you need help with on the English homework?" Hinata asked after ordering herself a bowl of ramen.

Naruto mentally smacked himself. _Oh, shit! I forgot that's the reason I asked her to come,_

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, actually, I found out the answer to my question on my own."

"Oh," spoke the Hyuuga, dejectedly looking down, "well, I guess I should go—"

"No!" the blond exclaimed hurriedly. Hinata looked at him surprised. Cerulean eyes blinked briskly before he quickly continued, "I mean, you came all the way out here to help me so you should stay. You know, have a good time, and just relax."

Hinata thought, _In other words… he's asking me to stay?_

Hinata blushed before slowly nodding her head, "O-Okay then Naruto-kun, I'll just stay."

Naruto flashed her a toothy grin. "You know Hinata-chan, you look really nice. And you smell nice too," Naruto complimented, his toothy grin still on his happy face. Hinata blushed at the comment. All she was wearing was a white tank top with navy blue capris that had a pair of blue high-heeled sandals. Her now long hair was just lying idly on her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun. You look nice too," the Hyuuga Heiress responded.

Naruto blinked his cerulean blue eyes, "Really? Thanks!"

Then they talked about the recent years of Konoha high. Their conversation lasted for about an hour before Hinata said she had to go.

"Okay! I'll walk you back!" The blond-haired boy offered happily.

"O-Oh," she fumbled over her words, thumbs pressing together in her nervous habit. "You don't have to do that, really—"

"But I want to!" he replied, grinning at her.

Hinata paused before accepting to his offer with a gentle smile, "Okay, thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Good, then it's settled!" said he, quickly paying Ayame and her father the bill of his and Hinata's ramen.

"Oh, you didn't need to pay," Hinata commented as she got up, gathering her stuff as she waited for Naruto to catch up with her. She smiled as she walked the way back to her home with Naruto by her side.

"Nah, it's fine," he replied, scratching his blond hair as he smiled sheepishly.

As they got closer Hinata thought to herself, _I can't believe I went on a date with Uzumaki Naruto-kun…_ Hinata absent-mindedly sighed.

When they reached the door, Hinata said, "Well, thanks for the dinner Naruto-kun. And for walking me back too."

"No problem, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. The Hyuuga girl was about to turn around when she heard, "Oh, Hinata-chan?" from Naruto.

"Yes?" Hinata said, turning to look at the boy.

Naruto grinned, leaning in giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Nothing," he spoke as he shook his head, turning around and walking away.

_I can't believe I just did that,_ the blond-haired boy thought to himself, grinning a toothy grin widely. _Oh wait, yes I can._

Hinata just stood there, stunned. She hastily put her fingers to her mouth. Slowly but surely a small smile spread on her lips. She walked in her home, quietly walking in her room before lying on her bed. Hinata sighed, running over the day's events. With that, she fell asleep.

-

-

-

"Come on, Tenten," Neji said, making a notion with his hands for Tenten to follow him faster.

"Come _on_, Neji, give me a break. I ran extra laps today in PE, I'm exhausted!" The bun-haired girl panted, taking a moment to catch her breath as she rested her hands on her knees.

Neji smirked, "I know you ran extra laps, I saw you." Tenten blushed, quickly looking away to hide it. Neji sighed impatiently, "Tenten, if you want me to show you how to sharpen your senses you're going to need to quicken your pace."

Tenten grunted, walking faster even though her legs were killing her. "_Happy_?" asked the brunette in an annoyed tone. Neji just closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering a couple of silent words.

"Anyway, for your senses. You know that when you're unconscious all of your senses turn off, thus implying what?" The Hyuuga male began.

Tenten thought about his words, reciting them in her mind before answering, "I need to be very conscious?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," the Hyuuga prodigy said. He quickly talked about ways to alert the senses. "And the way to awaken your hearing," he concluded, "is by removing yourself of your sight. Then you'll have to use your ears to get around, making your ears sharper. Understand?"

"Yes, Neji," Tenten responded, quickly processing the information in her head.

The said man nodded, "Good."

Then he had the brown-haired girl do some exercises wakening her senses and making them clearer. Neji looked at the darkening sky. _Must be around eight o' clock…_ he thought to himself.

"Tenten, lets stop here for now," he told her. The brunette nodded, stopping her exercise. "I'll walk you home," Neji told her, eyeing the surrounding suspiciously. Tenten glanced at his direction before accepting his offer.

"Thanks for your help, Neji-kun," stated the bun0-haired girl as they neared her house.

"It was nothing," the boy answered.

Tenten smiled at him. _He's so formal,_ she thought herself. When they reached her front door, Tenten got up on her toes and gave Neji a light peck on the cheek.

"'Night, Neji," she said, opening the door and slipping inside her house after giving him a wave of goodbye.

Neji nodded, making his way back to the Hyuuga Estate. _I'm not sure what to think of anyone anymore…_ he thought to himself as he was walking. He shook his head at the thought, sighing.

-

-

-

Sasuke sighed. He just barely made it through the dates. His mind was barely paying attention since it was full of thoughts about a certain pink-haired girl.

"I wonder how she's doing on the bet…" he mumbled to himself.

_Oh right… I need to tell her what's going to happen if she wins or when I win… _He sighed again with what felt like the millionth time that day.

"That's going to have to wait till tomorrow," he mumbled to himself again, letting his exhausted body fall asleep.

-

-

-

"Thanks for the date, Kiba-kun," Sakura said as she got out of the car of her final date.

_**Yeah! We made it through a million dates in one day!**_ her alter ego shouted.

Kiba grinned widely at her, "Sure, no problem, Sakura." He got out of his car and walked her to the door.

"So this means we're going out now, right?" the dog-boy asked. Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

_**Ugh! He's been asking that throughout the whole date! Just dump him already! **_Inner Sakura yelled.

_I can't do that to him! I don't want to be mean hurt him. _

_**But don't you want to win this bet and rub it in Uchiha Sasuke's sexy face?!**_

_But I don't want to have to hurt his feelings just to win!_

"Sakura?" Kiba said, taking Sakura out of her conversation with Inner Sakura. "You there?"

The said girl shook her head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So what do you say? Are we going out?"

The pink-haired teen bit her lower lip. "Um, sure, Kiba-kun."

The said boy flashed her a toothy grin. "Great!" he said, giving her a tight hug. "See ya tomorrow, Sakura!" Sakura gave him a fake smile before she entered her house.

_I can't believe I just did that…_ she thought,_ I'm going to hurt him and I don't want to…_

_**Him **_**and **_**Sasuke.**_

_What?_

_**Oh nothing…**_ Inner Sakura remarked slyly.

Sakura walked to her window. She saw Sasuke sleeping, his face full of serenity. She cast her emerald green gaze to the floor. She dragged her legs to the bed, collapsing onto it. A few minutes later the pink-haired girl fell into a peaceful sleep.

The last thing she remembered thinking was, _I'm going to end up hurting people in this bet… but it's a sacrifice I have to take. I'm going to win no matter what!_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Risky Decisions

**A/N:** **I'm sorry for having to make you wait! I got in trouble and am not really allowed on the computer… so sorry! XD I have to admit, it was really funny. In my reviews/PM's, everyone was feeling sorry for Kiba. Is he the new favorite character in Naruto or am I missing something? :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 10**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Risky Decisions**

Sakura woke up, barely getting any sleep from the previous night. Her body was full of guilt of not wanting to hurt Kiba. Then she quickly remembered that she was a playgirl, but for some weird reason, when it came to Sasuke, she was just a really hot girl in his eyes. Not that she had a problem with it.

Sakura quickly flipped open her cell phone and dialed Kiba's number. After a couple of rings, he finally picked up. "Hey, Kiba-kun!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Umm… well listen. I need to tell you something…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well…" She paused for a moment, thinking how she was going to explain. "The truth is, the reason I went out with you was because I'm doing this bet with Sasuke to see if I can get more fan boys than he has fan girls… so that's why I went out with you. Sorry that you had to get involved."

Kiba stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "Nah, it's okay, Sakura. Don't worry about it! But we can still be friends right?"

Sakura smiled at his answer. "Of course!" she said into the phone. "But I want to make it up to you. So, how about a little revenge plan on our friend Uchiha?"

"Sounds like a great idea! What're we going to do?" replied the boy, grinning a toothy grin. After all, he did love to pull pranks—almost as much as Naruto—since it was one of his favorite things to do.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," the pink-haired girl began, her tone sly. "You're going to pretend to be my boyfriend and I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. We're going to make Sasuke _really_ jealous," Sakura said, putting emphasis on word "really." "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. We'll do it at school today, see ya then?"

"You bet. Bye," Sakura hung up her phone, a wide grin plastered on her pretty face.

_Prepare for a little heartbreak Sasuke_-kun_!_

_**Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Finally some action!**_ Inner Sakura cried gleefully. Sakura smiled at her alter ego's exclaim. The said girl quickly got ready, tying her hair in a high ponytail after putting on a scarlet red v-neck top with a jean miniskirt. Quickly double-checking herself in the mirror, she got in her new Spider 360 Ferrari and drove towards Konoha High.

When she reached the school, Sakura quickly parked before spotting Kiba with some other students.

"Kiba!" the pink-haired girl whispered, trying to get his attention. Kiba looked at her, quickly making an excuse to get away from his friends to go talk with her.

"Hey there, Sakura," the brown-haired boy greeted with a smirk. "Ready to do our 'plan'?"

Sakura quickly nodded before saying, "Do you think we should tell the others? You know, so they don't think it's serious?" Kiba put a hand to his chin, looking down at his jacket where Akamaru popped up his head.

"What do you think, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his furry companion. The little dog barked, Kiba nodding in response, understanding the dog's bark. "He says we should tell them. We don't want to give them the wrong idea, right?" He translated. Sakura agreed, still feeling a little bit of guilt when she heard the slight sadness and hurt in his voice. "Look, over there's Naruto," Kiba said, pointing to the blond-haired boy who was sitting down staring at the sky.

Sakura looked at Naruto's calm composure, confusion written all over her face. _Isn't he normally really loud? And hyper?_ she thought to herself.

_**Maybe someone threatened him to shut up for once in his loud life…**_ Inner Sakura mumbled, Sakura mentally scowling at her inner's statement.

Kiba and Sakura quickly made their way over towards Naruto, telling them their little "revenge" plan against Sasuke.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed, his calm composure completely gone, "It's about time someone did something to Sasuke-teme! I was going to… but I couldn't think of anything!"

_**Big shocker there…**_ Inner Sakura teased. Sakura smiled at Naruto's silliness.

"Naruto, I need you to tell everyone else about our little 'plan', okay? I don't want them, or anyone else, to get the wrong idea…" the pink-haired teen spoke, making sure her blond companion understood.

"Sure, Sakura-chan! No problem!" he answered happily. "No problem at all—!"

"No problem doing what, dobe?" A cool voice alleged behind him.

Naruto craned his neck backwards, glancing to where Sasuke was sitting. "When did you get here, teme?" he asked, thrown off guard of the raven-haired boy's presence.

"I just came here," the Uchiha answered simply in a flat tone, eyeing Kiba and Sakura who were sitting unusually close. "I just 'happened' to overhear your conversation. Care to fill me in?" He added, his last sentence full of sarcasm.

"It was nothing, Sasuke," Kiba filled in for Naruto. "Sakura just asked if he knew where everyone was. When he said 'No', she asked him to go find them for her."

_That was a pretty good excuse; if I were Sasuke I'd sure believe it,_ Sakura thought to herself, nodding in approval of her "boyfriend's" answer.

"Whatever," the youth prodigy stated, dismissing the subject. "What's the deal with you two?" the raven-haired boy asked, pointing at Kiba and Sakura.

Said girl beamed, saying, "Oh, that. Well, we're going out now, Sasuke."

Said boy raised a questioning, elegant eyebrow. "So, you're forfeiting the bet?" he asked, his confused expression turning into an arrogant smirk, "I always knew you'd lose."

Kiba pretended to not hear anything while Sakura glared at the egotistical Uchiha, "I haven't forgotten our little bet. And I'd never forfeit even if my life was put on the line," the pink-haired girl whispered angrily.

Sasuke shrugged before letting out an arrogant grin, "You don't seem like a couple. You're not trying to get me _jealous_, are you?" His grin seemed to widen in size. "It wouldn't be the first time a girl's tried that—"

Sakura scoffed, grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling him away from the beaming Uchiha.

_He thinks he's so hot! Well, I'll show him! He's not the only hottie around here!_

_**Yeah! Show that **_**wannabe**_** how it's done!**_

"What'd you say to her, teme?" interrogated the blond, having observed the whole "scene." "Sakura-chan sure did look mad." He mentally shivered, knowing how the distinct pink-haired girl could be when she got angry.

"Don't sweat about it, it doesn't matter anyway," Uchiha replied, laying off the topic. "Oi, Naruto, Kiba and Sakura aren't really going out, right?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a foxy grin, "Why? You aren't _jealous_, are you?" The blond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the world "jealous." The latter sneered, earning Naruto a hit on the head. "Ow! Jeez teme, I was just joking! And yeah, they _are_ going out… probably not for long though," he admitted the later truthfully, whining about the bruise forming on his head.

"Right…" the raven-haired boy said, giving Naruto a suspicious look. He stood up, quickly heading inside the school following where he had last seen Sakura go.

"Kiba… I don't think this is going to work out," Sasuke heard Sakura say, her tone sounding dismayed.

_Is she breaking up with him? Already?_ the Uchiha thought, leaning in closer to get a better hearing of the conversation.

"Sure it will, Sakura! Just give it time," Kiba answered, trying to sound cheerful.

"All right…" the pink-haired girl replied before coming out and bumping into someone. "Oh sorry," she stated automatically before looking up. "Sasuke-kun! Erm, I mean Sasuke!" She mentally cursed herself for adding the suffix to his name (absent-mindedly.) "What're you doing!"

"I was just roaming the halls. What, a guy can't roam the halls?" came the smooth reply. "But I think the question is, Sakura, what're _you_ doing?" Sakura felt her face growing red and she couldn't decide whether it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"It's none of your fucking business what I do!" she answered back haughtily, scowling heavily.

Kiba merely stood there and watched the two bicker.

"Don't curse at me," the boy said back, controlling his rising anger.

"Why? You have no reason why I can't curse at you!"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Make me!"

"I don't make trash, I burn it."

Sakura scowled at him, her face red from yelling. "What do you _want_?" She asked him, her expression exasperated. "_Proof_ that we're together?" she pushed on.

Sasuke smirked at the question, "Yeah, proof would be nice."

Sakura, her voice aching from yelling, glared at him. "Fine, then." The girl held her glare as she walked over to where Kiba was, the brunette boy still slightly confused from the earlier argument. Her emerald eyes held fierce determination as she pressed her lips against his. Kiba's eyes widened before eventually he closed them and kissed her back.

Sasuke sneered at the sight, stuffing his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from pulling them apart and punching Kiba in the face.

Mentally, the Uchiha scoffed. _Huh, jealousy… _he thought. _That's a feeling I don't feel. _He repeatedly thought that to himself, making sure he thought it hard enough to believe it.

Sakura pulled herself away from the now dazed Kiba. "_Happy_? There's your proof for ya."

Sasuke lifted his nose in the air in response. "Yeah, right. Any girl can kiss a guy and say that's their boyfriend."

"Whatever, I don't care what you think Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, storming off in anger. Kiba just stood there, still dazed as he watched the pastel pink-haired girl walk off.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba. "You two aren't dating… are you?" he asked, his voice low and dark.

Kiba gulped before answering, "We are. But I think now we're going to break up."

"I wouldn't want to do that after what just happened," the Uchiha advised nonchalantly, pointing at Sakura's retreating body.

"She'll understand," Kiba said before following after Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kiba called out.

"If that's you Sasuke, go to hell!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba sighed, "It's me, Kiba."

Sakura's fiery verdant eyes calmed down when she saw the boy. "Oh, what is it, Kiba?"

"Well, Sakura, I don't think this 'plan' is going to work out…" Kiba answered truthfully.

Sakura's expression saddened, "Yeah, but it was worth a shot. Besides, I think we affected him a little bit at least." The pink-haired girl spoke as her lips curved into a genuine smile, her anger forgotten.

"Yeah, well anyways, I got to go. I didn't finish some of my homework…" admitted Kiba, putting a hand behind his head as he gave a sheepish grin.

"Go ahead, I'm just going to go back inside," came the reply. The pink-haired girl walked inside quickly, not wanting to run into a certain Uchiha. Unfortunately for her, she did.

"Whoa, where are you heading off to in a hurry?" The raven-haired teen questioned, his voice full of tease. Sakura glared at him, trying to get away from him but he just kept blocking her path.

"What do you want from me _now_?" The girl asked, eyebrows creasing as her impatience grew.

"We need to talk," Uchiha spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I thought that was a good place to stop. And from now on I'm doing my author's notes in bold so that way you won't think that these are just more to the story. Anyways, I'm really sorry I didn't update quick! It's just that well, I got in trouble and it's kind of hard getting on the computer because I'm NOT allowed! Sucks! But oh well, I'll try to update this as quickly as I can until I'm off punishment! Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Talk

**A/N:**** Here's the next part! And thank you all my reviewers for your lovely reviews! They all truly do brighten up my day and put a happy smile on my face! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this because, as usual, it's for you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 11**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Talk**

"We need to talk," the Uchiha had spoken, holding Sakura's arm so she wouldn't run off. The said girl scoffed before she noticed Sasuke's serious expression. Her rising anger from their fight slowly calmed down, ever so slowly.

She changed the tone of her voice quietly, saying, "About what?" Sakura's heart beat faster than usual out of two things, one that Sasuke's hand was still gripping her small wrist and two, what they needed to talk about. After all, a girl like her wasn't normally kept in suspense. Sakura looked away, not wanting the raven-haired boy to see the blush that was threatening to creep on her face.

"The bet. I forgot to tell you what happens if you win or if I win," answered Sasuke, his voice making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura cast her emerald green eyes down. _That's not what I expected…_ she thought to herself before looking up to meet his onyx orbs.

"Oh, well then? What happens?"

"If you win, I'll be your slave for the day. If I win, you have to be my slave _and_ go out with me." He smirked, adding, "Just to torture you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at his conditions. _Oh, that's it?_ Mentally she smiled, _Piece of cake._

The pink-haired girl smiled, "Sure, sounds fair. The bet still continues though, right?"

"Of course," the Uchiha grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have girls to flirt with."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his cockiness before pulling her wrist away from his grasp. _**And if you'll excuse me I need to go get boys to get you jealous,**_ Inner Sakura grinned evilly. _**That's right! Prepare to get jealous Sasuke-kun!**_

The pink-haired teen walked down the hallways, her emerald eyes searching for anyone she knew. "Ino-pig!" she called out cheerfully, smiling at the familiar face.

Ino turned around before smiling at one of her best friends. "Hey forehead-girl!" she greeted. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, classes are about to start in five seconds anyways, and we do have first period together!" came her friend's quick reply. Ino grinned as the two buddies walked to class.

"You're going to make Sasuke-kun jealous? Ooh! I love that idea!" squealed the blonde, her sky blue eyes twinkling as she smiled, hands clapping together rapidly while Sakura and her talked in their first period class, English with Asuma. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" She called over to the midnight-haired girl. "Guess what forehead-girl's going to do with Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura looked over at Hinata's reaction as Ino explained to the Hyuuga Heiress what Sakura and her were talking about. Hinata quietly listened as Ino explained, her white eyes darting back and forth from Naruto to Ino while she fiddled with her fingers nervously with her usual blush on her face.

Sakura smiled at Hinata's actions. _It's so obvious she likes Naruto… I'm glad for the two of them._ The pink-haired girl thought remembering her talk she had with Naruto.

-

-

-

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, butting in Sakura's and Ino's conversation as they were only halfway from their first class. "Oi, Ino, can I talk to Sakura-chan for a minute?"

The former looked at Sakura with a questioning look as Sakura responded with a shrug. "Sure, Naruto. But make it quick!" the blond-haired girl said before Naruto dragged Sakura away.

"Ow, Naruto what is it?" Sakura said, rubbing her arm from Naruto's tight grasp.

Naruto darted his cerulean blue eyes back and forth from the floor to Sakura's face. "I… kissed Hinata-chan last night," The blond-haired boy admitted quietly, a small blush spreading over whiskery cheeks.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I kissed Hinata-chan last night!" Naruto blurted out, quickly covering his mouth.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. _He _what_?_

_**I always knew those two would end up together…**_ Inner Sakura thought.

"And…" Naruto said, his voice full of anxiety, "I was wondering if you could talk to her for me. You know, see if she feels… you know, the same way." His head cocked to the side, feeling awkward.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a hard gaze. She hesitated before answering, "Sure, Naruto. Of course."

The said boy grinned widely, a bright gleam in his cerulean eyes. Sakura gave him a friendly smile before rejoining her conversation with Ino as the two girls continued their way to class.

-

-

-

_Yep, Hinata really likes Naruto,_ Sakura thought, a sly smile appearing on her face.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, a hopeful look in his eyes. The pink-haired girl smiled, nodding her head showing that yes, Hinata did like Naruto. The blond-haired boy gave a toothy grin, trying his best not to bellow in happiness.

Sakura got up and quickly walked over to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata," she whispered, making sure Ino didn't hear, knowing how her nosey blonde friend would react. After all, Ino loves gossip almost as much as she loves shopping. "You like Naruto, right?" Haruno asked, giving the girl a gentle smile. Hinata blushed, looking down at her fingers as her head gave a very small nod. "He likes you, too." The Hyuuga girl's blush darkened, making her face look as red as a tomato.

The pink-haired girl beamed, _I remember when I used to do that…_

_**You mean when you do that, around a certain Uchiha that is…**_ Inner Sakura added slyly.

Sakura shook her head in disagreement to her alter ego's claim until realizing she was still speaking to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun doesn't like me…" Hinata murmured quietly, her colorless eyes looking down sadly.

Sakura put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders, "Hinata, if I had nickel for every time I heard that, I'd have one nickel." Hinata gave out a small laugh at the joke, but her eyes still held sadness. Sakura sighed, "He likes you okay? A lot, trust me."

The Hyuuga Heiress looked up hopefully into Sakura's emerald eyes. _I hope Sakura-chan's right…_ the girl thought as she cast a look towards Naruto, quickly looking away when he looked back at her. _But something tells me she could be right. _She reddened madly at the thought.

Not long after, Asuma came in and immediately began the lesson the minute the school bell rang.

English class went by fast as Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru headed off to History together. Students talked amongst themselves until Ibiki came in a few seconds after the bell rang. Ibiki immediately started teaching about wars and after a fast 55 minutes later History was over.

Sakura sighed when the bell indicating that second period was over rang. _History is not my most 'favorite' subject…_ she thought to herself as she headed her way over to science. As she walked over to her next class, a boy named Touji came up to her.

"Hey, you're that new girl, Sakura, right?" Sakura gave him a questioning look; her body tensing slightly as she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Oh, oh yeah, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Yomura Touji," the boy introduced, holding his hand out. Sakura calmed down, recognizing the familiar flirty glint in the boy's bright blue eyes as she shook his hand, giving him a sociable smile. He had shaggy black hair that was long over his forehead and covered a small part of his eyes.

_**The guy's cute I guess… but he's nothing compared to the Uchiha,**_ Inner Sakura said, giving her review of the boy.

"So, how do you like Konoha High so far?" Touji asked, starting conversation after finishing talking to her about what it was like being a new student.

"It's okay, I guess. I like the school so far," answered the pink-haired flirt.

"That's good," replied Touji, grinning at her as some black strands fell a little over his eyes.

_That… actually looks kind of cute…_ Sakura thought. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sasuke, eyeing the two suspiciously as they talked. _Well, well, look who's here. A perfect time to make him jealous,_ Sakura thought, quickly taking advantage of the opportunity.

Sakura smiled at the boy, twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger as she pretended to listen to Touji as he spoke. The pink-haired girl giggled lightly, giving him a light shove on his shoulder.

_What is she doing?_ Sasuke thought as she observed her flirty actions. _Wait… don't I know that guy? What was his name…? Nura, Meyo, oh wait, Jack? Wait no, why would it be _Jack_? He doesn't even look like a Jack— _However, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sakura and Touji giving each other a "friendly" hug. Sasuke glared at the two, clearly not enjoying what he was seeing. _Oh wait, now I remember him. His name's… Touji, or something._

Sakura gave a quick glance at the Uchiha, her face letting out a wide grin when she saw the jealousy in his eyes from their hug. Her body tensed when she saw the raven-haired boy walking over to them.

_What is he doing…?_ she thought, laughing lightly as Touji talked about the history of Konoha High.

"Oh, and it's old name is Konohagakure, but it's Konoha for short," Touji informed, ruffling his black hair with his hand. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hey," Sasuke said, walking over to them and standing next to Sakura.

"Hey…" said girl mumbled quietly. Touji looked at Sakura questioningly, then at Sasuke before looking back at Sakura.

"You're… Touji, right?" Sasuke said, pointing his finger at the black-haired boy.

"Yeah, and your Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Touji asked back as Sasuke gave a hint of a nod. The black-haired boy intently looked over at Uchiha, then his eyes went back to Sakura, looking back and forth between the two warily.

"Don't flirt with _my_ Sakura. She's _mine_," spoke the raven-haired man sternly, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders and pushing her into him. Touji looked at Sakura with a confused expression.

Sakura blushed naturally from Sasuke's action. _Damn it, out of all the things, I wasn't expecting this…!_

"Sakura-chan, are you and Sasuke 'together'?" asked the boy suspiciously.

The pink-haired girl quickly shook her head, trying to get out of the Uchiha's grip. "No!" She automatically responded, pushing his arm off of her.

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes and shook his head. He opened them again saying, "She just doesn't want anyone to know." He put his arm around her and pulled her into him again, smirking as she watched her struggle. He leaned down, whispering in her ear but loud enough for Touji to hear, "You shouldn't be so shy about it, _sweetie_."

Sakura scoffed at the remark, struggling out of his (surprisingly firm, she noted) grip as she noticed Touji's appearance twist into an unreadable one.

Then Sasuke's face turned stern once more as he looked at the black-haired teen, his Sharingan slowly forming on his original dark onyx eyes. "I suggest you leave her alone, if you know what's good for you."

Touji quickly nodded, backing away from the two. After all, everyone at the high school knew not to mess with an Uchiha. Sasuke watched him leave before turning his attention to the pink-haired girl.

"Come on, we're going to be late for science," stated the boy nonchalantly, quickly grabbing Sakura's hand and forcing her to walk with him to their science class.

"What'd you do _that_ for?! He was eating out of the palm of my hands!" She fumed, eyebrows furrowing as her tone almost sounded whiny. "Did you _have_ to interfere?" She paused her ranting, Sasuke still pulling her along. She then yanked her hand out of his. "You weren't _jealous_, were you Sasuke_-kun_?"

Said boy stopped, causing Sakura to walk into his back. Not a moment was spared as he turned around, facing her. "I wasn't jealous," he murmured in a low, quiet voice.

"_Right_, I'll believe that when cows jump over the moon, " responded the girl, meeting his dark onyx orbs with her brilliant emerald ones. Sasuke stared at her hard before continuing his way to their next class, unconsciously snatching her hand back in his as he pulled her along.

And surprisingly, Sakura didn't take her hand back.

When they entered the classroom, Sasuke had let go of Sakura's had and quickly walked over to his seat.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke," Kurenai spoke, pointing at the two, "and you, Haruno Sakura, are late! Take your seats and hurry up." Sakura quickly apologized quietly, taking her seat beside Sasuke since they were partners.

"Don't think you're getting away with what you did," Sakura whispered to the raven-haired boy threateningly.

"Didn't plan on it," Sasuke answered smoothly, his expression that of a serene one. Involuntarily, the remark sent a shiver down Sakura's spine, the girl despising the fact that it did.

Her face flushed (out of anger, she told herself) from what had happened as she stared down at her closed hands. _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him,_ her mind repeated to herself. _Why would I? He's an insufferable, possessive arrogant jerk—!_

_**Who has the looks formed personally from the Gods, **_her alter ego piped in. Sakura shook her head roughly in an attempt to rid herself of her thoughts.

"Admit it, you were jealous of me and Touji," Sakura whispered back to the Uchiha cleverly as Kurenai spoke about the scientific facts of plants.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sasuke answered evenly, onyx orbs looking Sakura up and down.

"Because you're in love with my body," Sakura remarked, giving him a scowl from his perverted gaze. Sasuke scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he pointed his attention to Kurenai's teachings.

_**Got him there! Yeah! That's one point for us and zip for Sasuke!**_ Inner Sakura thought cheerily.

Sakura leered at Sasuke's reaction, _Just as I thought._

_**Now take it a step farther!**_

Sakura leaned slightly into Sasuke, feeling the boy flinch slightly. "Just admit it. You were _jea-lous_."

Sasuke ignored her comment. "You know Sakura_-chan_," Uchiha hummed quietly, smirking as he noticed that she was still leaning on him, "you can lean on me for the rest of the period. Not that I mind."

Sakura blushed at her mistake, quickly backing off of him. "You're so arrogant…" Sakura mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

Science ended as everyone shuffled out of the classes. The rest of the periods, including lunch, breezed by Sakura. Soon it was the end of the day before she knew it. As she stopped by her locker she noticed a familiar face walking up to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" greeted Uzumaki Naruto with a wide grin.

"Hey," responded the said girl, smiling. "Did you ask Hinata out yet?"

The blond shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I will… but just until I get the courage too," admitted he, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand laughing nervously.

Sakura shut her locker glancing at Naruto, "Work on it, got it? Oh look, there's Tenten. I'm going to go, 'kay?" Naruto nodded, walking off as Sakura walked over to the brown-haired girl.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan," Tenten communicated, greeting her friend with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Tenten-chan, how are things with you and _Neji-kun_?" the pink-haired girl teased, jabbing her friend lightly with her elbow.

The bun-haired girl blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. A nervous laugh escaped her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette murmured back in a sarcastic tone.

The two friends giggled at their childish ways. "I swear Tenten-chan, you can be so immature sometimes," commented Sakura, beaming at her close friend.

"We're only seventeen, Sakura-chan, you make it sound like we're thirty or something!" Tenten teased back. "Come on, we're not _that_ old."

Sakura gave her a knowing look and Tenten smiled. "Hey, want to come over to my house?" offered the pink-haired girl.

Tenten nodded, "Sure. I have nothing else to do anyways, so why not?"

Sakura nodded in agreement as the two walked over to Sakura's black Spider 360 Ferrari Convertible.

Tenten whistled, "Nice car."

Sakura smiled sheepishly giving out a small chuckle, "Heh, thanks." The two got in the car and Sakura drove off towards her house.

"So, how's the bet?"


	12. Chapter 12: Hanging Out

**A/N: Here's the next part because I love my reviewers and their reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 12**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Hanging Out**

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called out to his best friend. The raven-haired boy looked at his loud-mouthed friend.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked, running an agitated hand through his spiky corvine hair.

"I'm bored," Naruto stated bluntly, "so do you want to hang out at your house?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I have nothing else to do."

Naruto grinned, "Great!"

The two boys walked towards Sasuke car, getting in while Sasuke drove towards his house.

-

-

-

"Wait, you and Uchiha Sasuke live _next_ to each other?" Tenten asked, her chocolate brown eyes widening at the sudden news, her tone in disbelief. Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "I can't believe this! I mean—Wait, are you happy about it?" the girl interrogated, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Sakura gave her a look like she'd grown three heads as they reached a red light. "Are you _crazy_? The guy is so arrogant, thinking everyone is in love with him. I hate it! I'm practically begging my parents if we can move to another house, or a few streets down at _least._"

Tenten shook her head, "Sure, Sakura-chan." The pink-haired girl glared at her friend for not believing her before returning verdant pupils back on the road when the light turned green.

They soon reached the house, entering it as Sakura showed Tenten her room. "Your parents at work?" Tenten asked as she walked inside Sakura's room. The latter nodded, walking inside her room as well before sitting down on her soft pink bed.

-

-

-

"So teme," Naruto said as Sasuke drove in his silver Porsche convertible, "how's that bet of yours going?"

"I'm winning of cour—wait, how do you know about it?" Sasuke commented nonchalantly before looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Naruto chuckled as the wind from the topless car blew through his blond hair. "Sakura-chan told me, genius. I thought someone as 'smart' as you would be able to figure that out!"

Sasuke scowled, "Shut up, idiot."

The blond-haired boy folded his arms behind his head, leaning into the passenger seat. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, I have an idea! First, do you know where Sakura-chan lives?"

Sasuke parked in front of his house, turning off the car and pulling the keys out as the engine roared to a dying hum. "Why do you want to know where she lives? And what plan?" he asked, irritation in his voice.

"Let's pull a prank on them!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, giving his friend a confused look.

"What's the plan?" the raven-haired boy asked as the two entered the house.

"Well, we could—"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother," Itachi taunted whilst smirking. "First you don't come home with a girl at all, then you come home with a guy. What are you, gay?" Naruto couldn't help but let out a quick chortle, shutting up immediately when Sasuke groaned, running an annoyed hand through his hair.

"What the fuck do you want, Itachi?" he growled, glaring at him.

Itachi shrugged, closing his obsidian eyes. "Nothing," he stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're just easy to bother."

Sasuke growled at him, walking up the stairs towards his room, Naruto following right behind him.

"You know teme, you do get easily bugged by Itachi," pointed out the blond, blinking his cerulean blue eyes innocently. Sasuke glared threateningly at Naruto so the latter quickly decided to change the subject. "So," he began. "_Do_ you know where Sakura lives?"

Sasuke walked to his window, pointing in front of him. Naruto gave a confused expression, walking next to Sasuke before he realized what he meant. The blond-haired boy saw Tenten and Sakura talking through the glass of the windowpane, looking at the raven-haired boy with a baffled face.

"She lives _next_ to you?! Like next-door neighbors?! Wow!" He chuckled, "Didn't see that one coming!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples from Naruto's screechy voice. "Yes, Naruto she lives next to me. Now shut up."

_God, his voice is driving me insane,_ Sasuke thought, using every will power he had not to knock out the blond-haired boy standing next to him. Incredibly annoying, yet still his best friend. Life was confusing.

Naruto let out a foxy grin, "Great! That makes this a whole lot easier!"

"Makes what a whole lot easier?"

"Well, let's go over and hang out with them!" Naruto said happily, flashing a toothy grin. Sasuke smacked his head, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I swear, one day, I'm going to grow insane from you, you dobe."

"I thought you were already insane, teme?" Naruto remarked, grinning from his clever comeback. Sasuke hit his companion on the head, hard. "Teme! That really, really hurt!" The blond whined, covering his bruised head with both his hands. "Screw you! I'm still going over to them anyway."

"Who said I wouldn't go?" came Uchiha's reply, walking out the door of his room. Naruto scowled, following his raven-haired friend.

The two boys walked over next door as Sasuke casually rang the doorbell while Naruto pounded the door with his "knocks."

"Who is it?" a playful female voice said in a singsong voice. The sounds of unlocking bolts were heard as Sakura opened the door, smiling at the two boys.

"Hey, Naruto!" approached the cheer voice of the pink-haired girl before her smile turned into a frown. "Sasuke," she greeted the other boy as she diverted her jade eyes elsewhere.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, enveloping the girl in a tight embrace. "Where's Tenten-chan?" Sakura pointed to the brown-haired girl who was currently walking down the stairs.

"Sakura who is at the do—Oh, hi Naruto, Sasuke!" Tenten said, giving them a friendly smile. "What brings you here?"

"That's my question," answered the Haruno female as the two boys walked inside her home.

"I got bored, so I thought I'd hang out with you guys! Besides, you were the closest to get to, after all you do live next to Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, elbowing the said boy lightly as he talked.

"It was the dobe's idea." Sasuke said simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Tenten shrugged, "Sakura-chan, it's okay if they stay here right?"

"Of course it is! I don't have a problem as long as you don't, Tenten-chan." Emerald eyes crinkled as the girl beamed.

"Great!" Uzumaki shouted, grinning a foxy grin.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you?" Tenten said, quickly dragging Naruto away from Sasuke and Sakura.

"What is it, Tenten-chan?" the blond lowered his tone of voice, taking heed to Tenten's quiet motion by raising a finger to her lips.

"I want to try and push Sasuke and Sakura together, can you help me?" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied ecstatically, quickly being hushed by Tenten. The brown-haired girl let out a nervous chuckle when she saw Sasuke's suspicious gaze and Sakura's confused expression.

"Don't worry about it," Tenten said, waving her hands in front of her face. "It's nothing, nothing at all!" She then brought her attention back to the boy in front of her. "All right, but this might take a couple of days, maybe even weeks. Let's just start out here." She paused for a moment, devising a plan in her mind. "Let's begin by trying to get Sasuke and Sakura alone in a cramped up space."

The blond paused, thinking for a moment as he brought a hand to his chin, his pose resuming that of _The Thinker_'s. "Like a closet?" he suggested.

"Yeah, exactly! Now come on," Tenten said before dragging Naruto back with Sakura and Sasuke, adding in a low tone, "Time to put our plan to action!"

"What did you two talk about?" questioned the Uchiha, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the blond-haired boy.

"Nothing you need to worry about, teme," replied his best friend, looking Sasuke straight in the eye. Naruto unconsciously gulped from the Uchiha's hard stare.

"…Right," spoke the pink-haired girl, quirking a brow before turning her attention to her brunette friend. "So, Tenten-chan, what do you want to do?"

_**I'm bored, I wish we could be somewhere alone with Sasuke-kun!**_ Inner Sakura thought. The pink-haired girl noticed a small evil gleam in Tenten's chocolate brown eyes.

_Careful what you wish for,_ Sakura thought, feeling uneasy at the look in Tenten's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, can you show all of us your closet?" asked the bun-haired girl. Sakura hesitated her reply before answering with a small nod as her face twisted into a confused expression. "Come on Naruto, Sasuke," Tenten instructed the boys, making a notion with her hands to follow her while she followed Sakura up to her room.

When they got inside, Naruto walked over to Sakura's window, Sasuke following him.

"Hey look, teme! I can see your house from here!" shouted the blond-haired boy, letting out a sheepish grin as he spoke as though he had found the Missing Link. The Uchiha gave Naruto an annoyed look, mouth opening as he prepared a retort to his buddy's comment.

However Tenten's voice cut him off. "Come on, you slow pokes! We don't have all day!"

The two boys walked up to where the brunette stood while Sakura opened her closet.

"Uh, well, we might be cramped if we all go inside," The pink-haired girl stated, walking inside, looking over her shoulder at Sasuke, Tenten, and Naruto.

"No problem!" Tenten said, pushing Sasuke and Naruto inside followed by herself.

"You're right, Sakura-chan, it is kind of cramped in here…" Naruto muttered, trying to adjust himself in the tight space. Sasuke grunted when Naruto jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

"_Dolt_," Sasuke hissed, smacking Naruto on the head.

"It was an accident, teme!"

"Oh! Sakura-chan, I think I forgot something, my—umm… watch! Yeah, my watch! I need to go get it, you know; always need to keep an eye on the time! Be right back!" Tenten spoke rapidly, quickly squeezing out of the closet. She jabbed Naruto in the gut when she noticed he wasn't following.

The said boy groaned before clearing his voice. "And I, as the gentleman"—which Sasuke snorted at the comment, earning a glare from the speaker—"shall go assist Tenten-chan in finding her watch!" He shifted his body, making his way out of the cramped space.

"We'll be back!" Tenten's voice called out before a turn of a lock was heard.

_Oh shit, _she thought absent-mindedly in her mind. _Oh my God, don't tell me she locked us in! _Sakura gulped hard at the thought.

She took a breath before blaring, "Tenten-chan! You did _not_ just lock me and Sasuke in here, _right_?" Her teeth ground against her molars as she squeezed her way past Sasuke and went to the doorknob, which was locked.

"Tenten-chan! _Naruto_! Open this _damn_ door! I swear or so help you God if you don't open the door I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you'll be sore for months!" Despite her petite stature, Sasuke noticed, the girl did possess language that would make a sailor blush and strength a man would envy, watching her pound against the door harshly. He could hear the poor abused door's wood cracking under every hit from Sakura's fist. The playboy leered at her anger, clearly enjoying her frustration. After all, she was entertaining. After a few minutes she stopped, calming herself down.

"At least there's a little more space with them gone…" Sakura mumbled to herself trying to find a comfortable position. "Actually… never mind."

Sasuke chuckled at her comment. "Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" he stated, his voice calm and collected as his eyelids hooded over dark onyx eyes. Raven strands fell over his face as he lowered his head, leaning against a nearby wall with arms crossed over his chest.

Confused emerald eyes met his concealed onyx ones. "What're you talking about?"

"Remember in the 'initiation' school day, the janitors' closet?" he interrogated. He simpered even more when he saw the embarrassed blush make it's way on her porcelain cheeks.

"This isn't the same thing!" she blurted out, punching his chest with her fists lightly.

"Well, we're in the same position we were then," he commented back nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. Soon his smirk grew into an arrogant grin. Sakura blushed, realizing that she was pushed against his torso from the small space.

_**You know what's weird? They make a house that's huge but a closet that's so freaking small! **_

_That's because it wasn't originally a closet._

"Still, it's not the same," Sakura snapped back quietly, trying to push herself off the young Uchiha's chest. She felt his arms uncross as they slivered their away around her waist, pulling her into the chest she was trying to get herself off of.

"_Now_ it's the same," murmured the Uchiha, his haughty grin still plastered on his handsome face.

"Sasuke-kun, let me go!" Sakura murmured, absent-mindedly adding the friendly suffix as she struggled to get out of the raven-haired boy's grip.

"Don't feel like it," he replied coolly with a shrug, tightening his grip supplementary.

Outside of the closet, Naruto and Tenten were seen leaning against the door of the closet, both ears pressed against the wood of the entrance, listening to every word to envision what was occurring inside.

_I'm going to kill Tenten for this…_ Sakura thought, avoiding the raven-haired boy's gaze.

"You are really arrogant," said girl rejoined realizing there was no point in getting out of his grip. The pink-haired teenager settled herself in the Uchiha's arms, much to her dislike. Especially when she realized how firm his grip was, and how comfortable he was to lean on. Including his nice smell, too. "Tenten-chan, you are so dead for this…" she mumbled to herself, eyelids lowering themselves as she leaned further, feeling all of a sudden tired and exhausted.

Sasuke smirked, lowering himself to he sat down, the girl still huddled in his arms. _Humph, turns out the dobe might have done something _right _for once, _he mused to himself.

Subsequently, the next thing that happened completely through him off guard.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm probably horrible for leaving a cliffhanger such as this. :P Just know that I am going to update this quick, knowing where I'm going with it, well kinda hehe!**

**I'll try to update this quick, maybe tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews! Hint hint (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises and Changes

A/N: I'm updating this quick because I know what it's like to wait and be anxious when there's a cliffhanger

**A/N: I'm updating this quick because I know what it's like to wait and be anxious when there's a cliffhanger. I remember the first time I read a fanfiction, see I expected it to be complete. But it wasn't, in fact it was at a cliffy! I was so anxious I was nearly dying from wanting to know! Well, enough of my babbling because I doubt your even paying attention because you just want to read the story, so here ya go! HahahaOh, and one more thing, if you guys have friends that you think would be interested in this story, DON'T be afraid to show them! I just love it when I get reviews, especially a lot of them, so please share this story with everyone you think would enjoy it! –Gives out Cookies– Arigato!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**The Dating Game – Part 13**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

**Chapter 13 – Surprises and Changes**

Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired girl in his arms, a smirk on his handsome face. Then the next thing that happened completely caught him off guard.

"Sasuke-kun…" a husky voice murmured. Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired girl questioningly. He could've sworn that she was going insane. Sakura was looking up at his face with… lust-filled eyes?

"Sakura?" He rose an eyebrow at her strange behavior, confusion etched on his face.

Sakura batted her long eyelashes, her mouth making a small innocent pout.

_What the _hell_? _Sakura thought to herself. _What am I _doing?

Her alter ego chuckled. _**Oh please. You're not doing anything, I am.**_

What? _What are you talking about?_

_**It's about time I take control!**_ Inner Sakura shouted triumphantly.

Sakura, in her inner self's control, let out a small snigger, followed by a happy sigh. Her hand drew little circles on the Uchiha's chest while the other played with a strand of raven hair. The teenager reacted to her touch, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Sakura…" his voice was low, dangerous. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," the playgirl stated in a mocking innocent voice, her emerald orbs still full of salacity as she looked at Sasuke. "I want to play." Sasuke squinted his onyx eyes, earning a pout from Sakura. "You don't want to play?" she questioned him, whining as her face resembled that of a rejected child.

Sasuke let go of his arms around her waist, placing one hand on her shoulder while the other went on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her, suspicious of her sudden change of mood.

_Damn, this girl is going to drive me insane if she keeps on acting this way…_ he thought, feeling his hormones rising. After all, he was only a teenager, a _male _one too.

"I don't know," she said, placing her arms around his neck while one of her hands resumed with playing with a strand of his hair. "Am I alright?" Sasuke's body stiffed before relaxing, his eyes focused on her face as it smiled lopsided up at him.

_It's like she's a whole other person… like a vixen_, noted the Uchiha, his face slowly twisting to a smirk.

"You want to play?" he asked, giving in to her frisky movements.

Sakura neared her face towards Sasuke, whispering, "Yep."

That's all Sasuke needed. His smirk turned into a grin as he crashed his lips on hers, hard. Sakura instantly kissed him back, using about the same amount of force he did. He kissed her harder, pushing her back into the wall of the small cramped closet. The pink-haired girl moved her hands, one pressing against his chest while the other played with his hair. Sakura made a small squeak and Sasuke encircled his arms around her waist. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She, of course temporarily not being herself, gave in. Sasuke's hot tongue splurged inside her mouth, searching every corner of it. Sakura let out a short and soft moan, exciting the Uchiha further. He stopped kissing her, his eyes looking directly at her porcelain neck.

It wasn't until Tenten's voice spoke, in a singsong way, "Sakura-chan!" that the two were brought to their senses. The creaking of the door made sound as it opened, the bun-haired girl peering inside the entrance.

The raven-haired boy immediately let go of Sakura's waist, quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets as he panted quietly. His eyes averted hers.

The pink-haired girl blinked a couple of times, not realizing what had just happened. All she knew was that her lips felt awfully sore and that she was panting loudly.

_What did you _do_?_ Sakura asked her alter ego, looking at Sasuke's dazed face.

_**I just had a little 'fun' with him,**_ Inner Sakura replied calmly, chuckling evilly. Sakura gulped, not wanting to know what her internal personality meant by _fun_.

"Hey, you two!" called Tenten to the pair. "Naruto and I found my watch!" To prove her exclaim, her hand reached into the pocket of her jeans, bringing out a small pocket watch as she held it for the two to see in the palm of her hand.

The brunette smiled evilly when she saw Sasuke's dazed look and Sakura's flushed face, and both were panting. She could only imagine what the two "did" together.

"Naruto, you have to see this!" Tenten whispered to her blond-haired friend. The said boy popped his head inside, a wide grin on his face when he saw his two friends' expressions.

"Teme, you _dog_! What did you two _do_ in here?!" asked the boy teasingly, his face leering as their stupefied faces. The air inside the closet was hot and the two looked like they had been awfully "busy."

Sasuke glared at him, walking outside the closet as Sakura followed him. "Shut up, idiot," muttered the boy, pounding Naruto in the head.

Naruto whined, rubbing the spot he had been struck. "Goddammit teme! Quit doing that, seriously! I swear one day I'm going to—"

"Oh, that's right! It's time for Naruto and I here to leave now. Bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke! See you two tomorrow!" Tenten spoke quickly, dragging the blond-haired boy out of the house.

Sakura put both her hands on her cheeks. She fumed mentally when she realized they were both burning as hot as an oven. The young Uchiha walked up to the girl once he heard her front door open and close.

"So, where were we?" He gave her a lopsided grin, pressing his lips on the flushing female before him.

Sakura, at first leaned into the kiss slightly. It wasn't until she realized what was going on that she shoved the Uchiha off her, earning a questioning a look from the boy. "Sasuke, I don't know how to put this… but I wasn't exactly _myself _in the closet, see." She avoided his eye contact as she talked, but once she finished she took a look in his dark obsidian eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before realizing what she said had made sense.

"Yeah, I figured," he admitted, crossing his arms with a light scoff.

The girl cocked her head to the side, confusion etched on her face. "You aren't hurt?"

"Sakura, I'm a playboy, making out with girls is what I do everyday of my life. It's no big deal."

_Even though you tasted much sweeter than all the girls combined,_ he mentally added, licking his lips. Sakura nodded, realizing he did have a point.

"You know, you aren't the only one who makes out at least once every day." She gave him an alluring grin.

Sasuke smirked, "Do you now?"

The pink-haired girl laughed shortly to herself, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. _But… with Sasuke, the kiss felt… different. Almost in a sort of good way…_ she confessed to herself. She decided to let go of her feelings, knowing that she couldn't fall for a playboy. _We're not meant for each other, if we were, then we wouldn't have every other person trying to get us to like them._

"Just to let you know," she added, her playful smile still on her face, "I'm winning the bet."

The raven-haired boy chuckled, walking down the stairs of her house, "_Sure_ you are." Sakura followed him, hearing his last statement.

"It's true! A couple days ago I had ten dates arranged in a minute. You should've seen it," she chattered proudly, crossing her arms. "I went out with all ten boys just yesterday." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, the slightest look of surprise on his face.

Then he scoffed, a grin on his face, "Well, I guess that'll do." He leered at the girl's reaction from his statement before continuing, "But we'll just have to wait and see."

"How much longer does this have to last?" the teenage girl asked. It had been weeks since her first day at Konoha High, minus a couple of days because the bet was made days later.

"Just a couple more weeks—or whenever I want it to end, and that could be awhile," he answered her nonchalantly, noting how her face lowered with distraught, and he smirked. "You can always give up, though," he reminded her, making his way into her living room and sitting down on a couch.

"I would never give up and be a slave for a day, _and_ go out with you!" the girl replied haughtily, following him and standing in front of where he was sitting. "That's like suicide!"

Uchiha shrugged, "Sure, you say that now. But eventually you're going to be anxious to date me, like all the girls at school."

"Haven't I told you before? I'm not like other girls, Sasuke," her voice was convincing, but also it sounded alluringly sexy, according to the inner thoughts of Sasuke's.

Said person grinned, looking her up and down, "Oh, I know."

Sakura scoffed folding her arms across her chest, "You perv." Sasuke chuckled lightly, sending a shiver down the pink-haired girl's spine. "Don't you need to go home now?" she said.

"I live right next door, I can go home whenever I feel like," he replied calmly as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes before feeling a pair of strong arms go around her waist.

Sasuke had pulled her down, making her sit in his lap.

"That better?" he cooed teasingly, his hot breath tickling her ear. Sakura scowled at him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Do you always have to hold me?" she grunted before giving up, her body tired from earlier events.

The boy felt her relax and smirked, "It doesn't look like you have a problem with it."

"I'm tired, don't think I'm enjoying this," Sakura snapped back. His grip tightened, causing her head to fall on his shoulder.

"Right," came his cool counter.

Sakura tried to rebel against his action but her body wouldn't budge.

_**Guess you pushed your body to its limit,**_ Inner Sakura said.

_Damn it… stupid body, feeling comfortable in his arms! _

_**Hah, can you blame it?**_

_But I don't _like _being in his arms!_

Sakura tried her best to keep her eyes from closing. She didn't want to show Sasuke that she felt comfortable being held in his strong arms, but her body was just too tired and refused to listen. The raven-haired boy felt her body grow weary and watched her struggle to stay awake.

"You don't have to force yourself to stay awake," he commented after reading her movements. Her body reacted to his comment, her face snuggling against his neck as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Soon her body went limp and her breathing became even, and Sasuke knew she was asleep. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her up to her room and placed her gently on her soft pink bed. He stretched his muscles as he watched her sleep. "S… Sasuke…" she mumbled in her sleep, turning on her side.

_She's dreaming about me? ...Wait, who doesn't?_ he thought, a smug look on his face.

He crouched down, his dark onyx eyes studying her serene face. He blinked a couple of times before getting up and walking out of her room. He walked back to his house, which really wasn't a far distance. After all, he did live right next door to her.

He quickly slipped inside, the intention of avoiding Itachi on his mind. He walked into his room and looked out his window, still seeing the pink-haired girl through the glass. He chuckled quietly, walking over to his own bed and lying down on it.

He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the dark blue ceiling. _She sure is different from the other girls…_ he thought to himself as his mind took time to travel down memory lane.

**A/N: I was just **_**dying**_** to put more fluff with Sasuke and Sakura since I have to make them all competitive for the "bet" and stuff… so what do you, the reader (and hopefully reviewer), think? Review your opinions!**


	14. Chapter 14: Confused Feelings

**A/N:**** Here's my update for my lovely reviewers! I'm so pleased with all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I would like to thank all the reviewers that had been with me from the very start of chapter one! Thanks.**

**Oh, and instead of putting "With Sasuke" or "With Sakura" or whatever, I'm just going to put a straight line, just to make it easier.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 14**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Confused Feelings**

Sakura woke up the next day, realizing that it was a Saturday.

_Thank goodness it's a weekend,_ she thought to herself, _I couldn't bare another day at school._ She rolled over on her bed and held her pillow. _Wait…_ she thought to herself. _I'm in my bed? I thought I was in Sasuke's lap? _Her face blushed at the memory, but it was the truth. Her blush darkened when she realized that he must've carried her all the way back upstairs and put her in her bed.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was _7:05 a.m. _She got out of her bed, putting on a light pink tank top, a pair of white shorts, and sneakers. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, a couple strands of pink hair falling out. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, seeing a note on the fridge.

_Sakura—_

_Your father and I are at work because of an emergency call. We will be home later, take care of your self._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sakura took the note of the fridge, reading it while she drank a glass of fresh orange juice. When she finished she placed it down on the counter, leaning her body on it as she looked at the empty space around her.

_It's like no one's ever home in this house…_ the playgirl thought to herself.

_**You got that right. I'm bored, let's go do something!**_ Inner Sakura shouted, rubbing her hands together in glee as naughty thoughts entered her mind.

_Uh, I don't think so! After what you did last night I'm not trusting you at all!_

_**Oh please. You know you liked it, I didn't completely shut you out!**_

Shutting out her inner self's statement, Sakura walked to the front door of her house, opening it and locking it from the outside with her house key.

_I think I'm going to go take a jog,_ She thought, looking at her legs.

"I wonder when the last time I exercised was…" she mumbled to herself, adding quietly, "PE doesn't count."

After going back and forth a couple times on her block, she ran back to her house. As she reached the front of her home, she saw the door of the house next to her open and close. Out came a woman with long, silky raven hair that Sakura noted looked strikingly familiar to Uchiha Sasuke himself. The woman hummed quietly to herself, walking up to a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

Sakura's eyebrows rose. _That's one of the most expensive cars…_ she thought to herself before quietly adding, _I think._

As Sakura reached nearer to her house, the woman called out, "Excuse me!"

The pink-haired girl glanced at the woman who was walking up to her with a warm smile on her face.

"You must be our new neighbor, right?" the woman continued, her smile still on her flawless skin.

Sakura nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as she realized she was covered in sweat from her morning jog. She also noted that she didn't smell the best, either.

The raven-haired woman laughed quietly, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name's Uchiha Mikoto." Said woman introduced, holding her hand out.

Sakura shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto let go of her hand, putting it up to her chin. "You know, I have a son, Uchiha Sasuke. You look around his age, why don't I introduce you?" Sakura blushed, absent-mindedly twirling a strand of her pink hair.

"Umm, it's all right. I'm sure he's busy anyway—"

"Nonsense! In fact, I'm on my way to work, but I'm sure my co-workers won't mind if I'm a few minutes late. I'll go get him, you wait here," the Uchiha woman said, scurrying inside the Uchiha Mansion. "Sasuke! Come down here, I have someone I want to introduce you to!" Sakura heard the woman call out.

_How could someone as nice and friendly as her have a son like Uchiha Sasuke? _she thought to herself, adjoining idly, _I wonder what his dad's like._

_**Probably where he gets his looks from… **_her alter ego mused. T

he door opened and closed, but instead of revealing Sasuke's mother, it showed a boy that looked like Sasuke but was much older and (to Inner Sakura's liking) better looking than the young Uchiha himself. He walked out, his hands in his pockets and a serene look on his handsome face.

_**Ooh, who's he?**_ Inner Sakura questioned mischievously. Sakura looked at the boy. He had raven hair too, but it was tied back in an idle ponytail that rested on his back. He had similar piercing eyes, but instead of onyx they were crimson. Itachi walked a couple of steps forward before he noticed Sakura's presence.

"Are you the girl mother is trying to get Sasuke to meet?"

The pink-haired girl stayed silent for a moment before realizing that he was speaking to her. She laughed uneasily, "Yeah…" she mumbled. She quickly snapped out of her dazed state, wondering why she was feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She was a playgirl, after all. "I'm Haruno Sakura, who're you?"

Itachi lifted his eyebrows before his face turned into a smirk. "Uchiha Itachi," he replied simply before his tone turned into a teasing one. "You must be the girl that little Sasuke's been talking about non-stop."

Sakura blushed. _I can see how him and Sasuke-kun are related…_ she thought, looking down to hide her reddening face.

Then the door of the Uchiha Mansion opened and closed again, revealing Sasuke's mother and a tired looking Sasuke.

"What did you want me for?" he said, his voice slow and tired. He blinked his onyx eyes a couple of times before he saw a blur of pink. "Sakura?" he spoke lazily, rubbing a few eyes before blinking them to regain his calm composure.

"Oh, so you two already know each other?" Mikoto interrogated, a wide but warm smile on her pale face. Then she looked to her right, seeing her older son. "Itachi, what're you doing out here?" she asked, looking at his short-sleeved black shirt. "You must be cold with that! Wait here, I'll go get you a jacket." And with that, the raven-haired Uchiha disappeared back into the house.

Sasuke languidly walked over to Sakura, letting a quiet yawn escape his lips. When he was beside her, he put his arm around her using her to support him as he leaned on her.

"Sakura…" he started, his voice still very tired despite its low and husky tone. "What're you doing here?" He used his other arm to rub his eyes, shaking his head to wake himself up as raven hair flew side to side.

Sakura helped keep Sasuke steady as he tried to wake himself up. Absent-mindedly, the girl noticed Sasuke's messy spiky hair, finding his face to be adorable as his eyelids hooded over his onyx eyes. He had looked like a little boy disturbed from his nap, which was probably the case because it seemed that he had just woken up.

When Sasuke's vision cleared, he looked around and seeing Itachi, his blood boiled and his eyes turned to the Sharingan.

"What're you doing here?" he said, his voice cold as he spoke to his elder sibling. Itachi raised his eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"So, she's Sakura…" the older Uchiha spoke calmly.

Sakura blushed at the mention of her name, noting how smooth it sounded when he said it.

"Erm, yeah?" she asked, slightly confused.

Sasuke continued to glare at him, straightening his back and putting a protective arm around Sakura now that he was wide awake. Because his arm was already around the girl, his grip tightened against her. Sakura flinched, feeling his bicep flex against her skin.

"Leave her alone, Itachi. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" the younger Uchiha said, never taking his eyes off his older sibling, his tone seeming aggravated.

Itachi shrugged, nonchalant. "It's the weekend so I have nothing to do." Suddenly his face twisted into an amused smirk as a thought entered his mind. "Sakura, would you like to do something today?"

_**Say yes, holy shit, say yes!**_ Inner Sakura practically screamed. She bounced up and down like a giddy schoolgirl.

_Well it could help the bet… but I think Sasuke would like it. I mean, he seems to hate the guy a lot—_

_**Then you could get him jealous! I mean, what guy wouldn't be jealous if the girl he was interested in went after his older **_**brother**_**? **_ her alter ego screeched.

As Sakura was about to respond, Mikoto came out, holding a black leather jacket. As she came out, she noticed Sasuke's possessive arm around Sakura and gave the two a knowing smile. After all, she knew what a flirt her son could be.

"Itachi, why don't you come inside and help me with the house?"

Itachi gave his mother a calm look. "Don't you have work?" he asked indifferently.

Mikoto shook her head, "I can call them and tell them I have the day off." Itachi shrugged once more and followed his mother inside, turning around and giving Sakura a wink (just to peeve his brother, because he knew what set him off) before he walked inside. Sasuke growled lowly at his action and Sakura felt her face getting hot. After all, Itachi _was _a good-looking boy.

"Don't. Mess. With. Him," murmured the raven-haired boy, turning his face towards Sakura's crimson one. "You're mine. Only mine."

Sakura gave him a light scowl, "I don't belong to anyone!" The pink-haired girl saw his hard stare and her expression softened.

_Does he… really care for me that much?_ her mind wondered.

"Just trust me…" he spoke in a deep tone, and Sakura could've sworn she was dreaming. "Don't get close to him. I know him better, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why am I getting the feeling that you actually care for me?" questioned the playgirl, blinking dazzling emerald eyes to make sure she wasn't imaginging the scenario before her.

"I'm not that bad a guy, Sakura…" the young Uchiha murmured huskily, "once you get to know me."

Her flush had arisen back to her face when she saw his intense onyx gaze locked with hers.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," she spoke gently, giving him a small peck on the cheek. She removed his arm from her waist and walked inside her home, realizing she had still been dawned with sweat.

Sasuke watched her retreating back, obsidian pupils not leaving her view until she entered the house.

As if on cue, Mikoto walked outside, witnessing the whole thing from her window. "Sasuke?" she called out softly.

Sasuke glanced at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hn."

Mikoto smiled at her son, motioning him to come inside the house. Sasuke obeyed, his mind occupied with many thoughts as he walked inside, his gaze on the floor.

As Sakura got out of the shower, she dried her body off and dried her light pink hair. Her jade stare gazed upon her reflection from the mirror, staying that way for a couple of minutes. Her stomach churned as she contemplated of the way she felt about the raven-haired boy. She put her hair down, changing into a scarlet halter-top and a pair of low-rise jeans. She flipped open her phone, making a couple calls to "fan boys" that had given her their number in an attempt to score a date with the playgirl.

_I'll get him off my mind with a couple of dates_, she thought. _After all, the bet is still on._

She finished getting ready, and a couple of minutes later honks were heard from her first date's car. Sakura got outside, greeting the first of her dates with a smile. She wasn't going to let Sasuke get to her and win the bet. _Not now,_ she thought. _Not ever._

-

-

-

Sasuke walked inside, passing the kitchen where Itachi and his mother were. "I'm going out," he announced so his parent's maternal instinct wouldn't worry for him.

"All right, don't stay out too long," Mikoto called back to him, giving her son a motherly smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes, giving a smirk before nodding as he exited the house, noting how much his mother smiled.

He got inside his silver Porsche and took a quiet drive out. As he was driving, he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" came his voice after he flipped the device open, placing it against his ear.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" a female voice exclaimed. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He recognized the voice, but couldn't put his finger on which her name was.

_Probably an ex of mine…_ he thought, groaning as he began to go down a long list of his previous girlfriends to think of her name. He glanced at the Caller ID but it was restricted.

"Sasuke-kun?" the voice said. "It's me, Kin! Don't tell me you already forgot about me!"

_Kin?_ Sasuke thought before he remembered her.

"Oh, Kin," he muttured before he decided to turn his charm on. "Of course I wouldn't forget about you. We had the _bes_t times together." His voice grew low and husky when it came to the word "best."

He could hear Kin giggle flirtatiously from the other line. "Sasuke-kun, you and your charm."

Sasuke let out a low chuckle, "So what's up, babe?"

"I'm coming to visit. I'll be there tomorrow, you don't have a problem with that of course." Silence followed for a moment when the jet black-haired girl heard no response. "Right?"

"Nope. In fact, I'm looking forward to it." Sasuke said smirking, "I have someone I want you to meet anyway."

"Aw, don't tell me you've already moved on," she droned. Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell that Kin was pouting from her tone of voice.

"No, she's a… 'friend' of mine."

On the other line, Kin rolled her obsidian eyes, "…Right. She's just a _friend_. I know how you are, Sasuke-kun. We were _very _good friends, weren't we?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "You bet."

"Well," she continued, "I'm visiting anyway, and if she's just a _friend_, the other type of friend, then you're single in my books. Then we could start right where we left off."

"Well—"

"Great! It's settled, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

With that, Kin hung up the phone, and the dial tone when dead as the receiver hummed.

Sasuke sighed, continuing his drive noticing that he drove onto a freeway while talking to his one of his ex-girlfriends.

On his right, he saw another convertible with two sexy girls in it with sunglasses covering their eyes. He glanced at them, and when they glanced back he gave them a sexy smirk. The girls winked back and revved their engine, causing the machinery to roar.

_So it's a race they want…_ he thought as he pushed against his gas pedal as well, his own engine causing an uproar. He began racing the brunette and blonde haired girls with an arrogant grin on his handsome face—

Only to later hook up with the two when they eventually came to a stop.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know the SasuKin thing is probably really weird, but I was reading it in this other story (of course the story was SasuSaku, but they were making Kin his 'ex') and I thought I might use the same idea here. I was thinking Tayuya, but I thought (because of the story I was reading) that SasuKin would be better since I had just read about them and I would know how to put it. **


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy

**A/N: ****I absolutely love the idea of Sakura's ex boyfriend coming into town like how Sasuke's ex is coming. But we'll see if I use it or not, won't we?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 15**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Jealousy**

Ears perked when the boy heard his cell phone ring. Naruto immediately raced over to the phone.

_Is it Hinata-chan?!_ he thought anxiously before picking it the cellular device and looking at the Caller ID. He sighed when he only realized it was the Uchiha. However, his curiosity was peaked, considering he doesn't get much calls from his raven-haired best friend

"Teme?" Naruto greeted, flipping the phone as he placed it against his right ear, answering it.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted back.

"What do you want?" Naruto his voice in an unusually calm manner despite his usual loud, cheery self. He heard the raven-haired boy sigh from the other end.

"I've been thinking about her again…" he murmured into the phone.

A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Told ya you would fall for her!"

"Shut up."

"So, what're you telling me for?" the blond-haired boy asked.

"Well, you know Kin, my ex?"

Naruto laughed from the other line, "You mean your 17th ex?!"

"Nah, I think she was in the 30s—"

"Ah, shut up, you cocky bastard!" Naruto joked.

Sasuke chuckled, "Like I keep count."

The blond shook his head on the other line. "Anyways, what about her?"

"She's coming to visit."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, unsure of where the conversation was leading to. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sasuke grunted, pausing for a moment as he thought of a response._. I only called the dobe to see if he would have a plan…_ he thought, _but… he's Naruto. Him thinking ahead and using his smarts is like rain in a desert. _

"…I don't know." Sasuke admitted, mumbling.

Naruto sat down, his arm getting lazy from holding up the phone. "I'll distract Sakura-chan for you while Kin's there."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, even though Naruto couldn't see it, and asked, "Distract her?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" his best friend answered.

Sasuke looked into the phone_. It says it's calling Naruto, but is it really the dobe?_ Sasuke asked himself, bewildered that his idiot of a companion came up with an idea—and a good one too—before the high and mighty Uchiha himself.

"Then, you distract Sakura while Kin's here."

"No problem! Call me when she comes and I'll take Sakura-chan out and distract her till she leaves."

"Yeah," came Sasuke's reply, hanging up his phone before throwing it on the passengers' seat of his car.

His phone rang again, and he looked at the caller ID. It was the blonde-haired girl that he was flirting with earlier currently calling him, so Sasuke casually picked it up, the girl on the other line grinning with delight of his answer.

When he parked his car in the Uchiha Mansion's driveway, he finally said his goodbyes to the hyperactive sexy blonde girl.

_Damn, women can talk for a long time…_ Sasuke thought to himself, looking at the half an hour minutes he had used up in one simple call_,_ adding vaguely, _ I can't even remember half the stuff we even talked about._

Then he noticed another car parked in his driveway, a sweet Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

_There's only one person I know who has that car…_ Sasuke thought. He walked inside, and as he expected, there was Kin, sitting with her luscious long legs crossed in his living room with a cup of tea placed in her hand delicately.

"Hey there," greeted the girl with a grin.

Sasuke smirked, walking over to her and sitting beside her. He put his arm around her, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Hey you, it's been a while. You've definitely gotten more hotter." He growled, teasing her by looking her up and down. She playfully shoved him in the shoulder, taking a sip of the tea.

"Ah, Sasuke," came the voice of Mikoto, her usual warm smile on her pale face. "Your friend came, but I see you already know that."

Sasuke, still smirking, nodded at his mother. "Aa."

Mikoto shook her head mockingly with a short laugh. "Oh, and Naruto called by the way," she reminded her son, giving the two a eloquent smile before exiting the room."

"Naruto? Oh, how is the blond-haired idiot?" Kin said teasingly.

"Pretty good, for a dobe," Sasuke answered, placing his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Let's go to your room," Kin suggested, "I want to see how it's changed."

"Someone's eager," he murmured in reply, and the jet black-haired girl giggled at his innuendo. Then the raven-haired boy shrugged, leading the way to his room with his ex following him.

The two teenagers walked inside as Kin proceeded forward and sat down on his bed, twirling a strand of shiny black hair in between her fingers.

"Hasn't changed much. huh?" she questioned, looking over towards Sasuke. He stared outside the window, his emotion as plain as ever. "Sasuke-kun?"

"What? Oh, yeah, hasn't changed." His reply was short, walking back and laying on his bed beside where Kin was sitting. He closed his eyes, stiffening slightly before relaxing again when Kin started playing with his raven hair.

"You're thinking about someone…" she murmured to him quietly, humming. "Who is it?"

"I have to call the dobe," Sasuke replied, not bothering to answer her question before groaning as he bent to go pick up his cell phone. The black-haired woman watched patiently as the young Uchiha dialed the blond-haired boy's number.

"What up, cocky bastard!" exclaimed the boy with a fleer.

"Che, idiot," snapped back the Uchiha.

"Kin's here," Sasuke said before adding sarcastically, "and I know you're just _dying_ to talk to her." He leered as he looked over at the said girl, deciding to have a little revenge for the blond's insult.

Naruto rapidly shook his head on the other line, saying, "Sasuke-teme! Don't even _think _about giving her the phone! I don't want to talk to one of your—!"

"Hello? Naruto?" Kin's feminine voice called, taking Sasuke's cell phone out of his hand.

"Hey, Kin-chan!" Naruto shouted in a fake cheery tone.

"Naruto! How has my favorite blond-haired boy been doing?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, just the usual."

"Still have the hots for Hinata?"

"Hey how'd you know—?"

"I have my ways," Kin replied slyly.

A pause followed, before Naruto said, "Well, it's been great talking to you. Think you can hand the phone back to the arrogant bastard?"

"Naruto," Sasuke's smooth voice spoke through the phone.

"Do you want me to take Sakura-chan now?"

Sasuke scoffed at his friend's stupidity (and bluntness), "Yeah, now would be a good time, genius."

Naruto growled at him, "Fine, fine, sheesh, Mr. Grumpy."

The two boys hung up their phones. Sasuke stood up straight, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against a wall near his bed.

"So… Sasuke-kun," Kin said, scooting closer to him, "anything new?"

-

-

-

Sakura's phone rang as she walked inside the living room of her home._ Naruto?_ he thought, _what could he possibly want?_

_**If he asks for money to test different types of ramen, you better turn him down!**_ her alter ego snapped.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, answering her phone.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, do you need something?" the pink-haired girl asked, slight confusion in her voice.

"Umm, hey do you want to hang out? You know, catch a movie, a bite to eat? Go to a carnival that just happens to be here for this special occasion?" Naruto talked, slightly slurring the words since he was talking so fast.

Sakura understood him, barely. "Uh, sure Naruto. Meet me at my house?"

"Great, see ya later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hung up briefly after that, wiping his forehead.

_Sasuke-teme owes me for doing this…_ Naruto thought, mumbling incoherent words as he went to go meet Sakura at her house. When he got there, he quickly led her out of the house, trying to avoid her gaze towards the Uchiha Estate by blocking her view with his body.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Kin were watching TV sitting on a long leather sofa. The latter leaned slightly on the young Uchiha's shoulder, forcing herself to stay up before falling asleep from sheer boredom. Sasuke rested his arm on the couch, making it appear like his arm was around her even though it wasn't.

"Sasuke-kun, can we do something else?" Kin yawned, barely sustaining a yawn.

"Whatever you feel like," replied the playboy, bored-like.

"How about we go out for a movie, get something to eat?" Kin suggested, using her index finger as she began tracing patterns on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke nodded as Kin smiled, the two of them getting up as Sasuke let Kin drag him towards his car.

-

-

-

Sakura let Naruto pull her towards a movie.

"What're we going to watch?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed, "Heh, how about _Blood and Chocolate_?" Sakura just nodded, not really caring what movie she watched.

After the blond had bought the tickets, being the gentlemen that he was, he walked inside with Sakura following him. He had bought tons of soft drinks, candy, and popcorn, all in large quantities. Sakura sweat-dropped at his action, laughing uneasily.

"Naruto, are you really going to eat all those?"

Naruto gave her a look as though she had grown three heads.

"Yeah, of course!" Then he remembered his manners. "Oh, do you want some?" He offered her the popcorn which he had just freshly applied butter onto.

Sakura laughed, "No, thank you, Naruto."

The two walked inside the dark theater, watching the beginning credits as they took their seats.

-

-

-

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Sasuke asked, driving towards the movie theater closest.

"That new movie… oh, what was it called… _Blood and Chocolate_." Kin stated, looking over at Sasuke. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" she asked, her tone high as she blinked her obsidian eyes.

"Of course not, baby, you know me. Whatever you like I like." He continued driving with one hand as he put the other one around Kin, to which she leaned against.

The raven-haired boy smirked, _I wonder how Sakura would react if she saw this…_

They drove in the theater, buying their tickets as the two walked inside. Kin looked at the refreshments as Sasuke smirked at a couple of girls that were walking by, checking him out as his gaze lowered.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop flirting, and get your ass over here!" Kin barked, stomping her foot lightly on the ground.

"Someone's jealous…" the raven-haired teen taunted. The black-haired girl just rolled her obsidian eyes, walking into the theater.

As they walked in, Sasuke thought he saw a flash of pink hair. But, since the theater was dark, he just thought it was his imagination.

"I'm going to go buy a soda," Sasuke whispered in Kin's ear. She nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek before he left.

-

-

-

"Oi, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered from another part of the theater. "I'm going to go buy some more snacks." Sakura giggled to herself, nodding her head. The blond-haired boy grinned from her laugh, making his way out of the theater as he headed towards the snack line.

When he got in line, he noticed a familiar spiky raven-haired teen in front of him.

"Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised evident in his voice. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly, recognizing that loud, annoying voice anywhere.

"Dobe?" Sasuke questioned, turning around. The two completely forgot about the snacks as an awkward silence took place.

"What the fuck are you doing _here_?" Sasuke whispered angrily, dark onyx pupils narrowing. "I thought you were going to take her somewhere _else_."

"What?! How the hell would I know where to take her!"

Sasuke was about to respond before pulling Naruto aside, not wanting to cause big commotion when a few people glanced at their direction from the loud bellow coming from the blond.

"Shit, I didn't think of this…" Sasuke thought, running a hand through his spiky raven hair.

"Don't worry teme, I'll get Sakura-chan out of here and tell her that we can go get a bite to eat." Naruto grinned at the solution he had come up for the current predicament.

Sasuke groaned, "Fine. Just get her out of here."

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

The two teenage boys walked back inside the theater. Sasuke glanced around at the audience, Naruto by his side as they walked to take their seats. The two walked together as the raven-haired teen went to his seat, noticing that it wasn't only Kin sitting there anymore.

_Shit, _Sasuke thought as his blond companion began thinking the same thing.

Next to Kin was the one and only Haruno Sakura, looking, as well as Kin, very pissed.

"Sasuke—"

"Sasuke_-kun_—" Kin stressed the suffix, ebony eyes narrowing and glaring at Sakura's congruent ones. Then they both spoke simultaneously as they pointed to one another.

"What is _she_ doing here?!"


	16. Chapter 16: Explanation

**A/N:**_**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY**_** assisted me in coming up with the idea for this chapter. Well, she helped anyways. So, there's your recognition! Haha. And thank you everyone who's reviewed, put this in favorites, alerts, C2's, etc.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 16**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Explanation**

Kin glared at Sakura, "What do you mean what am _I_ doing here?! Sasuke-kun and I are _dating_ while I'm in town."

_Why would he be dating _this_ slut?_ pondered the pink-haired girl in her head.

_**The bet, stupid,**_ Inner Sakura countered.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at Naruto who would hopefully have a good idea to get out of the mess. Naruto just shrugged at Sasuke's questioning look as the two teenage boys watched the two girls argue.

"How do they know each other, anyway?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "I thought Sakura-chan didn't go to our school!"

Sasuke thought for a moment, _The dobe has a point…_

-

-

-

I wonder what's taking Naruto so long…_ Sakura mused idly, her patience lowering. The pink-haired girl got up, walking towards the exit of the movie theater._

"_Haruno Sakura?" a familiar feminine voice said._

_Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. "Tsuuchi Kin?" She answered back, pointing her gaze at the black-haired girl._

_Kin smirked at her astonished expression. "What? Didn't you miss me?" she remarked sarcastically. _

_Sakura clenched her teeth, controlling her rising temper. "What the fuck are you doing here, hoe?" Sakura asked. _

_Kin crossed her legs, patting the empty seat next to her. "I'm here with Sasuke-kun, not that you would know him."_

"_Fortunately for you, I _do_, I transferred to his school, taking your pathetic place," Sakura retorted instantly, glaring as she took a seat on the opposite side of where Sasuke was sitting. "Too bad for you, he has no interest for you anymore. He's moved on."_

"_Even if he did, it's not like it's _you_ he fell for," Kin spat. " He can have any girl he wants, lucky for him he has _me_." She batted her long eyelashes, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder as she pointed her head high in the air. _

_The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes at the person beside her cocky attitude._

_As Sakura was about to respond, Sasuke and Naruto walked in, unfortunately for the guys._

-

-

-

"He's not yours_, slut_!" Sakura disputed, as the two girls had arguing for a good ten minutes now.

"He wouldn't fall for a _whore_ like _you_!" Kin screeched back.

A couple of people in the theater turned around in their seats, telling them to be quiet.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Sakura huffed, standing up abruptly as she began dragging poor Naruto out along with her, storming out of the movie theater.

On her way out, she muttered a couple of insults towards Sasuke, making him look at her with a lifted eyebrow, getting even more confused when she turned around on her way out, looking straight at the Uchiha (shooting him a death glare) before continuing her way.

Once the pink-haired girl had left officially, he sat down, taking in a deep sigh.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke mumbled to Kin, giving her a side-glance.

Kin rested her arms lightly around his neck, "Tell me," she spoke softly, quietly, in a mock innocent voice, "what she is to you."

"Just a girl that thinks she's hotter than me," Sasuke murmured in response, onyx eyes averting Kin's gaze.

The said girl smirked at his answer, _So, she _is _nothing to him._ She smiled at the thought.

When the movie started to play, Sasuke rested his pale face in the palm of his hand where his arm currently leaned against the armrest of the theater seat.

"Let's go home," Kin suggested, "I don't care about watching _Blood and Chocolate_ anymore."

Sasuke nodded, walking out of the theater with Kin beside him.

-

-

-

"Naruto, how could Sasuke date a _bitch_ like her?" Sakura questioned, looking at the said boy as he drove his car back to her home.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began with a gripe when they came to a red light. "I thought you were a playgirl, so if you basically dump guys all your life and pick up new ones in less than a minute, why are you complaining?"

"Because, it's _Kin_, Naruto! She's twisted!" Sakura snapped back, even though deep down she knew that wasn't the full truth.

_Naruto has a good point, though…_ the girl spoke mentally. _What am I getting so worked up for?_

_**Because, as I have been trying to tell you, you like him! And his sexiness!**_ Inner Sakura replied, smiling triumphantly. Sakura shook her head rapidly before pointing her gaze towards her blond companion once again.

"You know, Naruto, you make it sound like being a playgirl is a bad thing."

Naruto shrugged, lazily having one arm occupying the hold of the steering wheel. "I know Sakura-chan… but I don't mean to make it sound so awful." The blond-haired boy let out a small chuckle, "It's just when you have a best friend as a playboy, you just can't help getting at least… a _little _annoyed that he gets all the girls and you're just there like you don't exist." He gave a bitter smile, "Especially when they lead you on, only to find out that they were just using you to get to Sasuke-teme…"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, puckering her brow. "I've never thought of it like that…" the pink-haired teen murmured quietly.

When Naruto drove up in her driveway, he parked the car. He let out a laugh, a big foxy grin on his face, "Sakura-chan, don't feel bad! There are some perks about it, so no big deal, right?"

Sakura smiled, leaning over and giving Naruto a friendly hug. "Thanks, Naruto," she commented, her smile never leaving her face.

She got out, walking towards her door and unlocking it. She gave a wave of goodbye to Naruto before the blond-haired boy drove out of her driveway. When she walked inside, she noticed her parents in the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? You guys are home early," stated Sakura, lifting an eyebrow as she began pouring a cup of fresh orange juice.

"Hello, Sakura, how have you been?" Mrs. Haruno asked, a kind smile on her face.

"We finished our surgeries early today," chimed in her husband, drinking a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Where were you?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Out with a friend, Naruto," Sakura clarified, answering her mother's question. Her parents nodded, resuming their own business by not saying anything after the short conversation. "I'm going to be in my room," the pink-haired girl announced awkwardly in an attempt getting rid of the uncomfortable silence.

The pink-haired teen walked in her room, sitting on her bed, her mind floating back to the time at the movie theater.

_Heh, I probably shouldn't have said all those things to Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought, smiling slightly as she allowed herself to attach the "-kun" suffix to the Uchiha's name. _I'll have to apologize… later though, after a nap. _

Almost instantly, she fell sleep.

-

-

-

Sasuke walked in his house with Kin, bored out of his mind. He sat down on the couch, taking in a breath of air.

"…So as I was saying, I told her she needed to get a life, and that he obviously didn't like her…" Kin's non-stop chattering continued as her babbling began to trail off.

_Women…_ Sasuke thought, rubbing his temples, _I swear, they never run out of things to talk about._

"…Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" Kin finished, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Sure," came his reply, getting up and walking towards his room. Kin watched him quietly, trailing his movements with her ebony gaze. Then she traced his actions by moving and letting her legs stand her up, following where the raven-haired boy had went. Kin sat on his bed while Sasuke leaned his head on the wall next to his window.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, twirling a few strands of jet-black hair.

Said boy's eyelids lowered, closing his onyx eyes. "Nothing."

"So, you aren't thinking of anything? Nothing at all?" Kin asked, her obsidian eyes on the young Uchiha.

"Nope."

Kin clicked her tongue, "Then you'd be dead." Sasuke chuckled, a light smirk on his handsome face.

_I need to get out of this weird mood I'm in…_ thought the corvine-haired teen, _For god's sake, I'm going through all this trouble over one girl when I'm a playboy? _

His smirk grew deeper, walking over to Kin. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"So," he said, "how many guys have you been with ever since I dumped you?"

Kin laughed, idly tracing random patterns on his firm chest.

"Oh, it hasn't been that long… maybe ten, or fifteen."

Sasuke let out a low chuckle, "_Only?_ I expected more from a girl like you…"

-

-

-

Sakura woke up about an hour later, rolling around lazily in her bed.

_**You should go apologize to a certain someone named Sasuke-kun…**_ Inner Sakura said singsong. Groaning, Sakura got up, brushing her hair.

_I guess you're right…_ she thought lazily, quickly getting out of her house and walking next door.

She knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. When the door opened, it revealed Sasuke's mother.

"Oh, hello there," said woman greeted kindheartedly. "How are you?"

Sakura smiled back, "I'm fine, thanks. Is Sasuke here?"

Mikoto nodded, pushing her raven-hair with the back of her hand, "He's upstairs." A she spoke she stepped aside, letting her guest inside her humble abode.

"Thanks," came the quick reply from the playgirl.

"His room's up there," The female Uchiha added, pointing towards Sasuke's room. Sakura nodded, heading towards it.

When she got at just the outside of the door, she heard two voices inside.

"You don't really care for Sakura, do you?" Kin's voice said, peaking Sakura's interested. Her ears perked as she waited (anxiously, she noticed) for the Uchiha's response.

Not that the pink-haired girl could see, but the raven-haired teen shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun, do you actually _care _for her?" Kin repeated, her voice more stern as she straddled him.

Sasuke smirked, hands placing on her hips. "What do you think?"

Kin blinked her obsidian eyes, "Is that a no? Because, knowing you, you're probably just using her for something. Are you?"

Sasuke shrugged again—not that Sakura could tell, yet again, because she was only listening from the outside.

"Stop shrugging!" Kin exclaimed, her voice slightly annoyed as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

Shrugging_?_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke grumbled, grunting. _She'll never get off my case if I don't answer her question. Oh well, when all else fails, lie._ The raven-haired boy noticed a shadow from the bottom of his door, noting it looked like a female figure shape. But he put it aside, thinking it was his mother.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, just another girl getting her hopes up about having a shot with me," he falsely stated, automatically biting his tongue.

Kin smiled, "Thought so."

Sakura stood outside Sasuke's room's door, her mouth gape.

_Did he just say what I _think_ he said? _she thought, emerald eyes blinking in disbelief.

_**That little stuck-up bastard! He has some guts saying that about us! Just wait till I get my hands on you, I'm going to— **_

_Okay, I get it!_ Sakura interrupted. Her fists clenched, a definite revenge plan forming in her head. _I'm just some girl getting her hopes up? No one talks about me like that! she_ thought, teeth gritting. _Uchiha Sasuke or not, _nobody _does!_

She quietly left the door by sneaking off on the balls of her feet, going downstairs and leaving the house.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke's mother questioned with a quirked eyebrow, but Sakura was in such a rush to get out of there so fast that she didn't notice.

-

-

-

"Kin, don't you need to be going soon?" Sasuke asked. Kin looked outside the window, seeing that it was getting dark.

"Oh shit, that's right. Oh well, it was nice seeing you, Sasuke-kun!" the black-haired girl squealed, giving him a light peck on the lips before hopping off his bed.

She walked downstairs, slipping her shoes back on.

"See you!" Kin called, flashing a smile back at Sasuke before getting in her car and leaving. The latter smirked, raven strands hanging in front of his face.

_What a day…_ he thought, sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V.

-

-

-

Sakura heard her phone ring, her mind full of thoughts not checking the caller ID.

_How come someone like Sasuke-kun can get to me so much?_ her mind kept on thinking, her body aggravated as tons of possible answers flowing through her head.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, answering her phone.

"Hey, sexy," A deep masculine voice said. "How's my favorite playgirl?"

Sakura instantly recognized the voice, but because her mind was occupied with many thoughts she simply guessed the name.

"S..."


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge Part I

**A/N: Next chapter, interesting cliffhanger, eh? **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 17**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Revenge Part I**

"S…" Sakura began, hesitating slightly.

_If I call him the wrong name… that would look really stupid…_ Sakura thought.

_**And lame,**_ Inner Sakura added.

"Good, you got the first sound of my name. Now finish it up…" the voice teased.

"Sai-kun?" Sakura answered.

Sai chuckled from the other line, the sound sending butterflies to Sakura's stomach. "Aa, so you do remember me,"

Sakura laughed on the other end, "Of course I do!"

Sai smirked, leaning against the phone he held against his hear. "Well then, I have good news for you," Sakura raised a curious eyebrow.

"You do? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You transferred and go to…" Sai said, pausing as the sound of ruffling papers was heard. "…Konoha High, right?"

She lifted a curious eyebrow, a confusion expression etching on her face. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" the pink-haired girl asked into the phone.

"Well, I'm transferring there," announced the black-haired boy, pausing to wait for Sakura's response.

Said girl went blank before realizing the awkward silence. _Is he expecting me to answer…?_

_**No, he's just waiting to look around. What do you think, stupid?**_

"That's great!" Sakura said, her voice in a fake cheery tone.

"You don't seem that happy," Sai murmured in return. "Are you dating someone you don't want me to know about?"

Sakura giggled from the other end, "No! Of course not!"

"Right… well, I'll see when I get there," Sai paused again, and more ruffling papers was heard.

"When are you coming?" Sakura asked, "I can introduce you to all of my new friends!"

"And fan boys," Sai added teasingly before continuing, "I'm coming today, but probably very late. Tomorrow at the latest."

Sakura thought for a moment._ If Sai-kun is coming…_ she thought, _I could use him to get revenge on Sasuke for what he said about me.._ An evil expression grew on his face.

_**Now that's what I'm talking about!**_ Inner Sakura encouraged.

"So you'll be staying here?" Sakura asked, crossing her fingers.

"All I can say is that I'm going to be there. It may be temporary or it may be permanent. I'm not fully sure about it…" Sai answered, sighing into the phone.

Sakura felt herself sadden. "Temporary?" she whined. "Why can't it be permanent?"

"You know why, Sakura. But hey, look on the bright side. I'm going to be there, right?" Sakura sighed but grinned at the thought as Sai added, "So, met anyone like me lately?" She could practically see the smirk forming on his pale face.

"Well, you _were_ the playboy at Suna High…" Sakura replied playfully.

Sai chuckled, "And you were the playgirl, don't forget. Especially how everyone thought we were the perfect couple."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah I remember that. Well, there is someone here in Konohagakure that is similar to you…" The pink-haired girl's voice wandered off, realizations going off in her head.

_Wait a second; Sasuke's like Sai-kun… so that's probably the reason I felt so intimidated by him! Sasuke was just like the guy I really fell for! I didn't really like him! …Right?_

"Sakura?" Sai's voice said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "You still there?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. Umm… what was I saying?"

_Great, now I really feel stupid,_ she thought, feeling an embarrassed blush form on her cheeks.

"You were saying there's someone like me in Konoha. And how you said you remember people calling us the 'perfect couple.'"

"Well, we were a good couple, huh?" Sakura replied calmly with a smile.

"Oh, so you _did_ enjoy the times we were dating? Wow, I'm shocked," Sai teased as his tone was laced with sarcasm. Sakura giggled from the other line.

"His name's Sasuke," She said abruptly.

"Who the hell is that?"

Sakura tensed slightly from the sternness in his voice. "Th-The person who's like you. His name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"But he isn't as good-looking as I am, though, right?"

Sakura laughed, "You are so arrogant, Sai-kun! Just as I remember,"

"Sai! Get off the phone, we're leaving!" a distant female voice was heard. Sakura suppressed herself from laughing by stifling her giggles.

"Is that your mom?" she asked. "Uptight as ever, I see." She felt her heart skip a beat when he chuckled from her comment.

"Yeah, it was her, and I gotta go. See ya later, Sakura-chan," Sai answered before hanging up the phone. Sakura sighed, letting herself fall on her bed.

_Wow, it's been such a long time since I've last talked to Sai,_ She thought, _Sasuke, prepare for some sweet revenge! Especially since I won't be faking._

_**Don't lie,**_ her inner self stated.

_But, it's true!_

_**You're going to feel guilty, **_her alter ego added.

Sakura paused for a moment. _Since when are you on his side?_

_**Oh shit, stupid conscious thing! Just ignore whatever I said, the point is, make the revenge stick to him so hard that he'll never forget it! That's what he deserves!**_ Sakura couldn't agree more.

Sakura quickly sent a text Sai, an idea forming in her head.

"_When you get here, come to my house. What time do you think you'll be here?"_ The text read.

She waited patiently for her reply. A few minutes later, her phone rang from the retrieval of a text message. She eagerly read it.

"_Maybe around 4:00, and yeah, I'll be at your house. What's your new address?"_

Sakura quickly replied, and her phone rang a couple of minutes later again.

"_I'll be there. What are you planning?"_

Sakura smiled at his response. "_You can just read me like a book, huh?"_

"_You know it, sweetie."  
_

Sakura smiled wider, just knowing that Sai was smirking on the other end, wherever he was. Then she quickly called Sasuke's cell phone, having received the number from calling Ino first, of course.

"Hello?" Sasuke said in a deep voice.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, biting her tongue on adding his suffix.

"Sakura?" he asked, not recognizing the number as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's me. Anyway, do you want to hang out today, at 4:00?" Sakura asked. A short pause followed before Sasuke answered.

"Sure… but why the sudden change in mood?" His tone changed to a playful one as he leered. "You missed me, didn't you?"

Sakura clenched her teeth, faking a cheery tone, "I see you every day at school, and you're in practically all of my classes. So what do you think?"

"You miss me so much you have to see me during the weekends too," his answer came, and the playgirl just knew he was giving an arrogant grin.

"Okay, you found me out, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cooed. "So will you come to my house— which shouldn't be a problem since you live right next door—at 4:00?"

"Sure, since I'll always be there for you when you _need_ me," he replied smoothly, chuckling. Sakura felt her stomach churn when she heard his rich, deep voice, but put it to the back of her head.

_**Definite difference between Sai and Sasuke,**_ Inner Sakura said.

_Oh? And what's that?_

_**Simple: Sasuke's better**_, Sakura scoffed at what Inner Sakura said, quickly saying goodbye to Sasuke before hanging up_. _

_I feel like I need to go wash my mouth…_ she thought, picking up her idle hairbrush and brushing her soft pink hair.

-

_Hours later…_

-

Sakura heard her doorbell ring, her emerald green eyes casting on the clock. _3:50 p.m._ she thought, _Sai's early._

When she went downstairs, she opened the door. "Yo, Sakura_-chan_," the ebony-haired boy said.

"Sai-kun!" Sakura squealed, enveloping her ex-boyfriend in a tight hug.

Sai chuckled, pulling her arms off of him. "Someone's changed," he replied evenly, his eyes trailing up and down as he looked over her appearance. "Is it just me, or have you gotten more hotter?"

Sakura playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself," came her instant reply, giving him a suggestive wink. Sai smirked, walking inside the Haruno house.

"So, this is your new home?" Sai asked, looking around.

"Yep, so what do you think?" the pink-haired girl asked.

The boy shrugged, "I expected better," He looked a Sakura with a blank expression. Sakura looked at him curiously before smiling when she saw him grin. She laughed, and not much later the doorbell rang again.

"Who's that?" Sai asked, giving Sakura a side-glance as he looked at a few framed pictures.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll go check," she lied, scurrying to the door.

When she opened it, the young Uchiha was there, leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he greeted simply. "What'd you want me here for anyway?" Sakura bit her lower lip, sustaining herself from grinning when Sasuke had just walked into her "evil" plot.

"Sakura-chan, who was at the door?" Sai asked in another room, her name rolling smoothly off his tongue.

Sasuke gave Sakura a puzzled look, "Who's that?"

_And why'd he call her "Sakura-chan"?_ he added mentally.

"Oh, that's my—" she started before stopping when Sai walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" the said boy asked, scowling, standing close to Sakura.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sasuke instantly retorted, glaring in response to his scowl before pointing his onyx gaze towards Sakura, softening it slightly. "Who the fuck is _he_?" He spat out the last word.

Sakura spoke up. "My—"

"Boyfriend," Sai finished for her.

_He stole the words right out of my mouth!_ she thought to herself.

Sasuke glared daggers at Sai before looking back at Sakura. "Your _boyfriend_? You have got to be kidding me. What do you see in that _poser_?" Sasuke snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his head to the side.

Sai scoffed, "Poser? Who are _you_ kidding?"

Sakura felt like she was being squished in the middle, watching the two boys fighting. _The second they laid eyes on each other they started to fight!_ Sakura thought even though Inner Sakura was cheering loudly.

_**Damn! It's so sexy when two sexy guys fight!**_ Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes at the exclamation.

_Oh well, at least now I don't need to convince Sai to go with me on this little "act." Seems like he already gets it and wouldn't mind doing it, judging from the fact that he definitely doesn't like Sasuke._

"You aren't Sakura's boyfriend. If you are, how come she's not acting like your girlfriend?" He sneered.

Sai glared darkly at Sasuke, "Well, maybe if you stopped bitching about it she _would_."

"Shut the fuck up, you faggot," the Uchiha snapped back, not caring the language he used. Sai sneered, the two teenagers completely forgetting about the pink-haired girl, which was the reason that had led to their argument.

"Umm… guys?" Sakura said quietly, at first not being heard from the two fighting males. "Guys?" she said a little more loudly.

Still, nothing.

"GUYS!" She screeched out, finally getting the attention from them. They both looked at her with a confused expression

_Oh, and _now _they pay attention, _she thought to herself, quickly answering both men's perplexed stares upon her.

"Look Sasuke, Sai's my boyfriend, understand?"

"Only temporary. Because if he's not, then you're going to lose the bet." He smirked when he saw Sakura's face grow slightly red from realization. When the pink-haired girl saw his smirk, she instantly calmed herself down.

_Humph, he's only saying that to get to me, _she thought, turning her face away from him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What bet?" Sai questioned his supposed "girlfriend."

Sakura cast her emerald gaze upon him. "It's nothing," she murmured in response to his question.

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow, "She didn't tell you about our bet?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, glaring at the smirking Uchiha.

Sai narrowed his dark ebony orbs. "What _bet_?"

"It's complicated, Sai-kun," Sakura answered, "I'll explain it to you later."

Sai looked at Sakura with a serious expression. He sighed when she saw him tugging on his arm, his obsidian eyes glaring at Sasuke's onyx ones.

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh, "'Sai-kun'? That sounds so crappy."

"Said by the bitch himself," Sai put a possessive arm around Sakura, making the raven-haired boy growl.

_Well, phase one in "revenge" is done,_ Sakura thought smugly, leaning into Sai's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge Part II

**A/N: It's always so nice when an author gets praised for their work in a review. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 18**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Revenge Part II**

Sai and Sasuke continued to glare at each other, making it seem like they were having a contest when every few seconds their glares would intensify.

Sakura continued to have a smug look on her face, clearly enjoying herself. But even though she would never admit it, something was stirring in her stomach and it didn't feel good—and it wouldn't go away.

Unconsciously, her right hand went to hold her stomach. _Why does my stomach hurt so badly?_ She wondered, her emerald green eyes trailing down as they glanced down at the spot she was clutching.

_**It's a thing called "guilt",**_ Inner Sakura answered. _**See, told you you'd feel bad about hurting Sasuke-kun.**_

_But he's not hurt; I mean, _look_ at him!_ Emerald eyes glanced up, glimpsing into the raven-haired boy's dark onyx pupils.

Even though his eyes looked like he was ready to murder Sai, she could tell that she had offended him whenever he'd dart his onyx orbs to hers, the look softening ever so slightly until he would return his gaze to Sai. Sakura sighed, turning to her supposed "boyfriend."

"So Sai-kun, you wanted to know about the bet?" she asked, trying to change the subject and ease the rising tension forming in the air. Sasuke had stopped glaring at the black-haired boy once he heard Sakura's question, a proud smirk replacing the glare on his handsome face.

Sai glanced at the pink-haired playgirl from the corner of his obsidian eyes, giving her a nod. "Tell me what it's about."

Sakura dipped her head and brought it up again, "The bet is that if I can get more fan boys than Sasuke has fan girls, then I win. And if I win, he's my slave for the day."

Then Sai fully looked at Sakura. "And if the bastard wins?"

Sasuke snorted at what the black-haired boy had called him, deciding to take the opportunity to speak. A smirk grew on his features.

"If I win, she has to be my slave for a day _and_ go out with me."

Sai continued his focus on Sakura, pretending as though the Uchiha was not there.

"So, who's winning?"

Emerald and onyx eyes met as they sent each other perplexed gazes.

_When was the last time we checked who was winning…?_ They both thought simultaneously, absent-mindedly.

"I'm pretty sure I am," the young Uchiha spoke haughtily, answering Sai's question as he lifted his nose high in the air in an arrogant manner.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his confidence until an idea struck her mind. Leisurely, she leaned against Sai even more.

"You're right. I'm _so _busy dating Sai-kun that I haven't been able to get any more dates in," Her lips formed into a sly smile. "Can't go around cheating on him, now," Her fingers danced across Sai's chest.

The said boy knew that Sakura was trying to get the raven-haired teen jealous, and so he decided to assist her words by pulling her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. The Uchiha cringed at the sight, roughly shaking his head as raven strands flew from side to side.

"What's wrong, Sasuke_-kun_?" She added the suffix as part of her ploy. She gave him a mocking sweet smile. "I'm sure you are used to seeing people kiss, you being the person who is kissing the girl," Sakura teased, placing her arms around Sai's neck.

"Oh I'm used to it, just not used to a girl kissing a piece of shit," Sasuke glared at Sai who scowled in return.

_What the hell did I do that she's trying to get me back?_ Sasuke thought, looking at Sakura intensely.

Said girl felt herself fidgeting nervously under his hard gaze. _Who really is winning though?_ her mind wondered.

_**Probably us… or him… ugh, I don't know!**_ Inner Sakura tried to answer.

Sai heard his phone ringing, taking it out as he held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He answered before pausing as the person on the other line spoke. "…Yeah… with Sakura… _What_? …Aa, fine… Doesn't matter… Bye."

Sakura looked curiously at Sai, "Who was that?"

"My father. Apparently I'm not supposed to be here right now," Sai sighed out of frustration before continuing, "and the old geezer was scolding me about it… anyway, I need to go."

Sakura pouted, "So soon?"

Sai gave her a fake smile, "I'm going to be going to your school, don't worry. You'll see more of me." Then the black-haired boy pointed his attention to Sasuke, "You too, Uchiha."

Said person scorned, "Looking forward to it."

Sai left Sakura's house, looking back once more to send daggers towards Sasuke's direction. When he was gone, Sasuke pointed his attention to Sakura.

"He's coming to school?" he asked in a low, threatening voice. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine, nodding her head before changing her voice to a teasing one.

"You aren't afraid he's going to steal your limelight, _are_ you? After all, he is a playboy, like yourself." Arms crossing over her chest, she gave a smug grin as she praised Sai. "He always _did _have a charm that worked with all the girls."

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"He and I used to go to the same school. Everyone thought we were the _perfec_t couple," She paused for a minute, waiting to see Sasuke's reaction, which she did. His face scowled and his fists clenched—even if it was for a mere millisecond, she still noticed it—before he returned to his poker expression. "We dated and everyone thought it was the _perfect_ relationship," Sakura continued, emphasizing her words. "But since I was going to be moving here, we had to breakup. But now that he's coming, we can start off right where we left off." She examined her nails as she finished up nonchalantly, lips curving into a smile.

_I bet now he's going to go into an angry fit…_ Sakura spoke mentally to herself, waiting for her thought to come true.

But instead, he remained with a blank expression on his face. He looked at her, his onyx eyes boring deep into her emerald eyes. He walked towards her until they were only a few feet apart.

"Sasuke, what are you doing—?"

His hand lifted and held the side of her face. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but instead Sasuke's mouth came close to hers, brushing his lips with hers before he pressed them hard onto each other. Sakura's emerald eyes widened for a second when she felt him kissing her with strong force. She felt her eyes droop to a close, despite the fact that she tried to make them stay open but eventually failed to do so.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much force. Sasuke nibbled on her lower lip as Sakura hesitated before opening her mouth and letting his tongue inside.

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled back, panting lightly. Sakura felt as though her face was on fire, refusing to look the Uchiha in the eye. So many thoughts ran through her head.

_Why did he do that? Why did I give in so easily? Did I actually _enjoy_ that?_ Dark jade green eyes moved rapidly from side to side, mouth open as she panted whilst trying to decipher her thoughts. Her heart was beating quicker than usual (she also noted) with a tinge of red against her cheeks.

"Sasuke, why did you—?"

"How did that make you feel?" he spoke abruptly, interrupting the pink-haired girl.

Sakura gave him a confused look, "What—?"

Sasuke gave her a stern look, "How did that kiss make you feel?"

_Is he asking me if I _liked_ it?_

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead. _**Just answer his damn question!**_

"I…" Sakura paused, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Well?" came the Uchiha's voice, the pitch of his voice slightly aggravated. Sakura lifted an eyebrow at his tone.

"Why do you _care_?"

Sasuke grunted, face turning tersely to the side. "Why are you trying to get revenge on me?"

_How did he… where did he get that idea?_

_**Oh, I don't know, getting a guy as your "boyfriend" that just so happens to look and act similar to Sasuke… saying he's your boyfriend and showing a pleased look when you saw jealousy… hmm… maybe you made it, oh, I don't know, **_**obvious**_**?**_

"I don't know what you're talking about," the playgirl replied, trying her best to keep a straight face.

The Uchiha growled, "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

Said girl scowled at him, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Does this have anything to do with Kin?" Sasuke asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

_**Oh wow, ya **_**think**_**?**_ her alter ego practically shouted.

Sakura felt her face growing red and she couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but decided to think of it as the former.

"Why would it have anything to do with _her_?" She spat the last word. "I've hated that bitch ever since I first laid eyes on her!"

"Are you mad just because I took Kin out to the movies?" Sasuke asked, an arrogant grin on his face. "Why Sakura, if you were so jealous you should've just told me, I could've taken you out."

The pink-haired girl glared at him, "Why would I go out with a guy who thinks of me as a 'girl who has her hopes up on having a shot with _you_'?" Sakura blurted out before realizing what she said and covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

_How the hell did she know I said that? Unless… that's what she's mad at me for. But… how could she know?_ Then the raven-haired boy remembered seeing a shadow out in front of his door. Then he realized that soon after Kin had taken her leave, his mother had been saying something about Sakura stopping by. _Oh, shit._

"You heard that?" Sasuke said, looking at Sakura straight in the eye.

"I—well, see…" Her mouth quirked, thinking of a way to form her words as it formed into a small pout. After a few moments of silence, she decided to tell him "the truth." She sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, I came by to apologize about my… 'behavior' at the movie theater." She could see the arrogant grin forming on the playboy's features, but her heavy scowl quickly dissolved it as she continued, "But then I heard what you said about me to your precious _Kin_." She spat the last word.

The playgirl stomped her foot harshly upon the floor, glaring at the Uchiha deadly. Said person chuckled before the chuckle turned into a short, rich laughter. The sound—which Sakura would never admit to his face (and slightly to her dismay)—caused her stomach to churn.

"What's so funny?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He smirked at her in response, walking over and putting his arm around Sakura and pushing him into the side of his body.

"Sakura, Sakura… I was lying when I said those things to Kin just to get her to shut up about you. I didn't think you were actually there to hear me…" Sakura felt a light blush form on her cheeks.

_Wow, this is awkward… _

Inner Sakura snickered, saying in a singsong voice, _**I told you so!**_

_What are you going on about? You were the one who told me to do it!_

_**Eh, true, but since when do you listen to me, huh?**_

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sakura challenged, emerald clashing with obsidian eyes. She rolled her shoulders back, slipping his arm off her shoulders.

The raven-haired player gave her a confused expression before his face turned into a smirk.

"Like this," he stated, leaning in and pressing his lips with hers. Almost instantly Sakura's eyes fluttered to a close, that is until she remembered who was kissing her. She gave him a light shove, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"I still don't believe you."

Sasuke chuckled, "Funny, that's the same thing Ino said when I was dating her."

The pink-haired girl turned around, "_You_ were the guy Ino used to talk about all the time?" She almost screeched at the realization.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, sarcasm etched in his deep, rich voice, "She even talked about me all the time? Funny, I never knew dating a girl from another school would get her to talk about me all the time."

Sakura pushed him lightly on the shoulder, "Not funny."

The young Uchiha shrugged, "To you maybe. To tons of other girls, that would make them laugh so hard that tears would start to fall out. Or maybe it's just because I said it."

Jade verdant eyes rolled in Sakura's head. "I told you—I'm not like other girls."

Sasuke smirked at her comment, sliding his arm around her waist as he leaned in closely to the shell of her ear.

"I know, that's what I like about you."

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine, and then noticed that his arm was still around her shoulders. "Sasuke… _kun_," She started, adding the suffix just to toy with him. She gave a small smile when she saw Sasuke grin when she added the suffix, seeing that her toying had worked.

She lowered her lashes, giving him a sultry look as she added, "Get your arm off of me."

Sasuke snickered, slipping his arm off her waist in compliance. "So, are you still mad at me?" questioned the playboy, his voice in a mocking hurt voice.

She gave a quick giggle at the faux emotion displayed on his features. The rosette haired girl brought her face close, her index finger pressed against his chest as she pushed him backwards with her pointer.

"We'll see," she stated simply, playfully.

When they reached Sakura's front door, said girl pushed him lightheartedly outside. The Uchiha prodigy stumbled from the front door steps, but smoothly regained his balanced.

Sakura chortled at his falter, "See you, Sasuke_-kun_."

The playgirl gave him a breathtaking smile at him before walking back inside her house.

Sasuke smirked, walking inside his house where he heard his cell phone ring. Taking his time, he reached the object a few mere moments later. He lowered his hand, picking up the item as he answered it coolly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" a cheery fan girl squealed into the phone. "Will you go out with me?"

The Uchiha could practically feel the high anticipation and anxiety coming from the anonymous girl on the other line. He chuckled at this, almost chuckling again when he heard the schoolgirl sigh heavenly at the sound.

"Sure," he simply replied, but still with charm in his tone.

The girl shrieked in joy, causing the Uchiha's face to simper.

_So gullible._


	19. Chapter 19: The End Of The Bet

**A/N: On with the story, ay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Haha I think I forgot this in some of my other stories. :P**

* * *

**The Dating Game – Part 19**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 19 – The End Of The Bet**

The weekend had passed quickly—in Sakura's opinion—as she got up and brushed her silky pink hair.

Subconsciously, the playgirl felt a pair of eyes on her and turned towards her window. She saw Sasuke's onyx eyes looking back at her curious emerald ones, a smirk on his handsome face when he saw her gaze meet his. She laughed shortly, giving him a small fleer before returning back to her getting ready.

When she finished and began heading out the door, stepping down her front steps, the time was 7:30 a.m.

_Pretty reasonable time, I guess,_ she thought to herself, humming to herself silently as she twirled her black Spider 360 Ferrari Convertible's keys around her index finger.

"Hey," she heard Sasuke's smooth, husky voice call out.

She glanced at him, almost expectantly at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"Get a ride with me, it'll save parking space."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh to herself quietly at his "reason" to get her to ride with him. Nevertheless, she agreed to his offer, seeing Sasuke's face simper in response.

_It'll save me gas anyway; _she convinced herself, opening the door and sidestepping as she settled herself inside his silver Porsche Convertible. When she established herself in the passenger's seat, Sasuke leaned over to her with his grin still on his face, catching her off guard by pressing his lips against hers.

Instantly her eyes widened at his sudden action, using her hand to press on his chest as she shoved him back. Once he pulled back, a baffled expression dawned her face as well as a tint of pink hinting at her cheeks. After all, it's not every day you wake up and get spontaneously kissed.

"Uh, Sasuke… what do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Does it bother you? It's not as though it's the first time I've kissed you. We've probably kissed each other…" he paused, counting his fingers in a mockingly slow fashion just to tease her, before continuing , "more times that I can count."

"You only can count up to five," she teased back with a roll of her verdant eyes.

The Uchiha started up the car, the engine making a soft purring sound.

He smirked, "That's the sound you're going to make one day," he whispered to her, "with me on top of you."

Sakura scoffed at his dirty thought, pushing his shoulders. "You are so cocky Sasuke, it's unbearable." Said boy pressed against gas petal.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, backing out of his driveway and driving towards Konoha High.

_Maybe I should've just drive my own car to school…_ she thought in her head.

_**Oh come on, you find his arrogant attitude adorable, admit it!**_

_Like that'll ever happen._

_**Hah, liar.**_

"Oi, Sakura, you there?" the playboy asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face as the car came to a stop from a red light.

The pink-haired girl blinked her emerald eyes a couple of times. She shook her head a bit. "Sorry, I was thinking." She paused, looking at his face with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You didn't hear what I said?" he asked, putting his attention back to the road when he noticed the light turn green from the corner of his eye.

Sakura shook her head, "I told you, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I was talking about our bet."

The playgirl glanced at him curiously, "Our bet?"

Sasuke nodded, turning the car into the school parking lot.

"I was saying that today's the last day. We'll see who wins after school."

Sakura still felt confused, her baffled expression saying all. "But how do I know you won't be lying just to win?" She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

The Uchiha moved his onyx gaze upon her. "I'm sure you've told someone about this bet. I told the dobe and he kept track. Surprisingly…" Sasuke replied calmly, muttering the last word.

"Huh, I did tell Tenten-chan…" Sakura mumbled quietly to herself. "I think she's been keeping track for me."

The raven-haired teen parked the car, turning off the engine as he pulled the keys out and placed them in his shoulder bag. Opening the door, he stepped out of the vehicle and waited until Sakura got out as well before he locked the car doors.

Spotting Naruto and the rest of their "group," the playboy was about to make his way towards him when he felt a small hand grip his arm. He glanced over, seeing it was Sakura.

"Wait, I don't get it," she admitted. "The bet's over today after school… just like that?" She snapped her fingers for added emphasis. The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like it's rocket science. After school we'll see who wins and that person—meaning me—will get the rewards for winning immediately." He smirked when he finished the comment, his overconfidence glowing like an aura surrounding him.

The playgirl scoffed at his haughtiness before giving him an alluring smile, lowering her lashes as she moved forward, bringing her face close to his.

"We'll see," she murmured, pulling her face back as she walked towards her friends.

_Such a tease… _he thought, smirking after her as he watched her back, his gaze lowering to her rump.

Easily using long strides to catch up with her, the two walked over to where everyone was. Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto with his arm around a furiously blushing Hinata.

She walked over to him, leaning towards his ear and whispering, "You and Hinata-chan? Care to explain, eh Naruto?"

Said blond flashed her a foxy grin. "We're going out!" he exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino and Tenten already knew this as they beamed at Naruto's outburst. Sasuke merely gazed upon Naruto, debating mentally whether or not to believe him. The Uchiha concluded that indeed, his dobe of a best friend wasn't lying when he saw Hinata's blush darken at his words. Neji growled slightly in an overprotective manner, but then decided he would have to trust the blond-haired idiot with his cousin, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Shikamaru sighed from the outburst, too lazy to really mind. "Dating, how troublesome…" He coughed faintly when Ino smacked him across the stomach from his languid comment, before slacking his arm around her, causing the blonde to give a small lopsided smile.

Chouji continued snacking on his chips, reopening a new bag as he had recently finished the old one.

Sakura smiled when she saw Neji and Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru standing "unusually" close. The pink-haired girl grinned, hands placed on her hips.

"Let me guess. Neji-kun and Tenten-chan, Ino-pig and Shikamaru, you guys are going out too?"

Ino giggled, placing her arms around Shikamaru's neck and giving him a peck on the cheek, nodding at Sakura's question.

Tenten blushed while Neji looked away, a very, _very_ faint blush on the Hyuuga Prodigy's cheeks.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, her grin growing bigger.

"Well, leave me out, why don't you? Yeah, I see how it is," the playgirl commented sarcastically.

Ino snickered, "Well, what about _you,_ billboard brow? I don't see anything with you and Sasuke-kun happening!"

Sakura blushed at the accusation. "What's _that _supposed to mean, _pig_?"

Naruto chuckled, removing his arm from Hinata's shoulders as he gave his raven-haired best friend a pat on the back. "Yeah teme, how are things with you and Sakura-chan?"

"Why do you think I would tell you, idiot?" Sasuke answered back, scowling at Naruto.

They all laughed (minus Sasuke and Sakura, who merely rose an eyebrow at everyone's laughter), enjoying the minutes before school officially started. When the bell rang, everyone headed towards his or her classes.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she, Naruto, and Hinata walked towards their English class, "have you been keeping track of Sasuke-kun in the bet he and I are on?"

Naruto nodded, folding his arms behind his head, "Yeah. And just between you and me," he said leaning into the pink-haired girl lightly, "I think he might win. No offense to you of course, Sakura-chan."

Sakura bit her lower lip, _He might _win_? There's no way…! _

_**He can't win! **_**We**_** have to win!**_ her alter ego instantly agreed.

"Are you sure?" she questioned anxiously.

Naruto shrugged idly. "Well, let's just put it this way," he started when the three of them walked inside English, "I ran out of paper writing all of his dates down so many times I had to buy a new ream… for 150 pages."

At the information, Sakura mentally cursed. _Ugh, of course he would do well, _she thought logically_, everyone here already knows him!_

_**Yeah, but for us being new here, we didn't do so bad either. And that counts for something, am I right?**_

Sakura sighed, _I'll just have to wait and see_.

-

-

-

Sasuke leaned back in his chair in Ibiki's History class; not bothering to pay attention since he already knew what Ibiki was talking about.

"Uchiha!" said Ibiki gruffly, "You better be listening!"

Sasuke gave him a small nod as a few of his fan girls giggled. He smirked and the giggles became louder.

"Stop giggling!" shouted the bulky teacher, turning around as he continued writing on his blackboard.

-

-

-

Sakura headed towards Science with Kurenai, sea green orbs scanning through the hordes of students as she searched for a certain Uchiha. When she found him, she carried her feet across the school floor, walking up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke," she called to get his attention.

Sasuke, who had been talking with a random student, made a notion with his hands upon hearing Sakura's voice and instantly, just like that, student was gone.

"Who was that?" the playgirl asked curiously, watching the student leave.

"Just someone I know," the Uchiha replied simply before a crooked grin fixed it's way on his pale features. "Why? You jealous?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the left ever so lightly. "Oh yes, Sasuke_-kun_," she replied in a feign sultry tone, "I'm just _so _in love with you that the word 'curiosity' doesn't even _exist _in my vocabulary."

During her talk she had begun walking to her next class with Sasuke beside her, and once she had finished her statement, the Uchiha had slacked an arm around her shoulders somewhat absent-mindedly. Sakura didn't bother to tell him to remove it, for it was a simple gesture after all, and she too was used to having arms around her shoulders.

As they strolled, the blossom-haired girl noticed some of the glares she was getting from passing by girls, assuming they were fan girls of the raven-haired boy next to her. She rolled her eyes; after all (she told herself) it wasn't like she was being all over him. She was merely walking, and for all they knew, he could have just been heading the same direction as her and was walking beside her to get there—despite that his arm was around her. Mentally, she scoffed, sure that it wasn't the first time a fan girl had seen Sasuke walk with a girl around his arm.

"Sasuke," the playgirl began, glancing to the side of her as ebony pupils darted down on her. "How about we take care of the results of the bet now?"

An arrogant grin came upon Sasuke's handsome face. "Someone's anxious to go out with me, eh Sakura_-chan_?" he teased.

"Oh yeah, just as _anxious _as you are to be my slave for a day," she replied back instantly, using the same mockery tone he had used.

Her remark earned a chuckle from the young Uchiha. "I'm sure that's one of your fantasies."

"Just like how I would willingly go out with you," she snapped back.

He ignored her last comment, continuing. "Well, did you see the dobe and Tenten about the 'results'?"

Sakura nodded, "I have them here in my bag, can we see them in Science?" She pouted, batting her large emerald eyes innocently as her ploy. "Please?"

The raven-haired boy smirked, dipping his face ever so closely to hers. "Aa, anything for you, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura smiled, deciding to grind the nerves of the girls watching their little "scene" by pushing herself upward on the balls of her feet, giving a friendly peck on the cheek to the Uchiha. Her smile broadened when she received many heated glares from the fan girls, seeing as her plan had worked, before walking inside Science and taking her seat.

Sasuke lingered around outside the doors of the class, talking to Neji in a hushed tone. Meanwhile Sakura spoke with Rock Lee and Tenten who sat a couple of seats away from her.

"My youth is slowly slipping away!" Rock Lee cried. "Gai-sensei won't be pleased! But, I shall regain my youth by doing 500 laps around the track—in Gai-sensei's honor!"

Sakura sent Tenten a confused look as the bun-haired girl merely looked at her back and shrugged.

The bell rang and Sasuke along with Neji came back inside the classroom, soon followed by Kurenai.

"Everyone," she announced, "take out your science textbooks and read Chapter Ten to yourself quietly. You will have a quiz on this tomorrow."

The students groaned simultaneously as the black-haired woman simply ignored it. Moments later the room was filled with silence as only the sound of a page turning was heard.

Feeling a pair of eyes upon her, and knowing instantly who they could belong to because each table was set in a two-person setting, she glanced over, emerald eyes expectantly meeting with onyx ones.

"What?" she whispered, wondering why he was looking at her in the first place.

"Didn't you want to discuss the bet?" Sasuke asked, an amused look on his pale face. "Or are you going to forget about it because you don't want to see the results?"

Sakura laughed quietly behind her hand, her other free hand brushing a few strands of raven hair away from Sasuke's eyes as the boy blinked his ebony pupils.

"Later, for now," she answered him with a toying smile before resuming her reading.

The period ended quietly but quickly as the students made their way to their next classes.

"Oh yeah, and Sakura-chan," the raven-haired teen teased her with the suffix as the two walked towards Kakashi's math class. "You know today's an early day, right?"

Sakura perked up slightly, "So after Kakashi-sensei's class, we can leave?"

Sasuke nodded, leaning in close to her ear. "So after 55 minutes, we'll see who won."

The Uchiha's hot breath sent a warm sensation down Sakura's spine, her body shivering in reaction.

The bell rang as students talked amongst themselves. After ten minutes, the silver haired teacher came in, his only visible coal eye scanning the pages of his perverted book, _Icha Icha Paradise_. The class hushed down as the students looked at him curiously, awaiting their assignment. Kakashi glanced at the awaiting pairs of eyes upon him.

"Umm…" He rubbed the back of his head, his mask crinkling as one could imagine him grinning sheepishly beneath it. "Free period?"

Almost instantaneously the sound of lively chatter filled the room yet again as each person talked to their own respected friends.

"Free period?" Ino questioned before beaming, slamming her hand down upon her desk. "Great! Sasuke-kun, billboard brow, show the results!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. "You told her?"

Sakura smiled, giving a small shrug. "I couldn't help it, she _is _my best friend."

Sasuke sighed as he and Sakura discussed how many dates they had been on over the past few months with Ino, separately, as she listened very closely, as well as Kiba and Hinata. Shino chose the free period time to rest as he leaned against a wall, his mysterious dark sunglasses concealing his true expression.

"Wow…" murmured Ino, gasping in astonishment. "You two are so close!" The two flirty swingers raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement.

"Close?" the pair questioned simultaneously.

"Yep, but…" she threw an apologetic smile Sakura. "Sorry forehead, but Sasuke-kun won. By one date, that he just had yesterday! Can you _believe_ it?!"

The blossom-haired playgirl froze in her seat, her mouth falling as she sat, gaping. Meanwhile, Sasuke wore a triumphant smirk.

"Told you," he murmured against the shell of her ear, lips spreading in an haughty grin.

_**We **_**lost**_**?!**_ Inner Sakura screamed, outraged.

_I can't believe it_… she thought.

"Wow…" she muttered to herself before giving a congratulatory fake smile to her opponent. "Good job, Sasuke-kun."

Said person simpered. "Well, looks like you're my slave for a day." This only caused his egotistical self to glow even more with pride. "Looks like I can tell you to do _whatever_ I want you to do."

Sakura inwardly cringed when she saw a flash of perverse in his eyes. She could only _imagine _the kinky images running through his head.

"_And_ you have to go out with me," Uchiha continued, still within a close proximity to the girl. He gave her earlobe a swift nip with his teeth, and Sakura could feel his smirk grow when she squeaked spontaneously from the action, jumping lightly. It was then she become conscious of how close Sasuke was to her, feeling her back pressed against his upper torso compactly.

"You have two wins here, Sakura-_chan_. Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," the playgirl murmured in faint retort, arms moving as they folded across her chest.

_Just _great_…!_ she added in her thoughts, recoiling inwardly as she absent-mindedly leaned back against him.

* * *

**A/N: As you can predict, the next chapter will be of the outcome of the bet.**

**On another note, I think this story may be coming to a close soon. Maybe two or three more chapters, I'm not sure. We'll see, now won't we? **

**And, now that I think about it… sequel, anyone? I'll ask that again on the final chapter to remind you all. Sequel? Yes or no?**

**Review your answers!**


	20. Chapter 20: Enslavement

**A/N: I had a little writer's block when it came to writing this, which explains some delay to the update, but forget my babbling, enjoy! I'm sure you will, heheh.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, never will.

* * *

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Enslavement**

The week of school passed by rapidly, too rapid for Sakura's liking, as the weekend approached.

Sasuke had told the blossom-haired playgirl that she would have to be his slave on the weekend and chose Saturday as it's day, then Sunday as the day she would (forcefully) go on a date with him.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Saturday came too soon and it wasn't a day Sakura was particularly "looking forward" to.

_I'm going to have to be Uchiha Sasuke's _slave_ for a _whole d_ay!_

_**Sex slave?**_ piped in Inner Sakura with much eager, snickering mischievously with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Sakura groaned as she sat up, rubbing her temples. _Maybe it won't be as bad as it seems…_ she thought to herself, trying to think of the positives. Another groan escaped her lips when she found she couldn't think of much.

She changed, leaving her silky, wavy pink tresses down, allowing them to cascade gracefully down her back. She put on a miniskirt that showed off her long legs with a halter-top along with simple sandals. Double-checking herself in the mirror as her girly habit made her do, she walked out of her house. Her parents were, as usual, at work already.

_I wish I didn't have to do this…_ she thought. _Damn it, I'm not much of a betting person, but I was so sure I was going to win. _

Her alter ego merely shrugged. _**Who cares? It's one whole day with Sasuke-kun!**_ Inner Sakura squealed, followed by a swoon.

_What are you, another one of his million fan girls? _Mentally, she scoffed.

"Hey, sexy," a deep, husky voice growled out, causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts. Sasuke stood with a lopsided smirk placed on his handsome face, onyx eyes trailing up and down Sakura's body as he leisurely strode over to her. "You look hot today," he commented casually, adding with charm in his tone, "as usual."

Sakura smiled at the compliment, a naturally faint blush on her cheeks. "Of course I look hot, why wouldn't I?" she retorted in a sarcastic manner.

Sasuke chuckled, hanging his arm loosely around the playgirl's shoulders. "You seem happy being my slave for the day." He quirked a brow, his grin still plastered against his face. "But then again, why wouldn't you be?"

"Now, now, don't start getting the wrong idea, Uchiha," the blossom-haired girl replied. "I'm just kidding."

Sasuke grinned, "Sure you are."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but silenced herself when she heard her cell phone ringing and vibrating in her pocket. Reaching her hand down, she scooped up the cellular device, apple green eyes glancing upon the caller ID. A genuine smile formed on her face when the ID read the name _Sai_. Shrugging off the Uchiha's arm, not noticing the lifted eyebrow and slight frown coming from the playboy, she walked a couple steps away from him.

"Hello?" she asked upon answering the call after flipping open the phone.

"Hey, babe," came the smooth voice of Sai's.

Sakura giggled, flipping her pastel pink hair over her shoulder before her expression became somewhat serious. "Where were you? You said you were transferring in my school and next thing I know you aren't there for a whole week."

On the other line, she heard Sai let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, about that… turns out my old man's getting transferred in a new company, so I'm moving again. Sorry about that."

"You're _moving_? Again?"

Sakura openly frowned, not noticing Sasuke's onyx gaze still upon her as he watched her skeptically, feeling tinges of jealousy as he could only imagine who was on the other line.

The ebony-haired player nodded from the other line. "Yeah. But don't worry, I'm going to see you before I leave, right now."

_**Ooh, you know what I think? This is another opportunity to make Sasuke-kun jealous!**_ proclaimed Inner Sakura.

"All right, come right now," the carnation-haired girl spoke in a sultry voice into the phone.

Sai chuckled from the other end. "Of course, babe. See you."

Sakura hung up her phone before glancing over at Sasuke, now ultimately aware of his stare upon her.

"Who was that?" the Uchiha asked, his voice discreet of any jealousy, but full of a possessive quality Sakura found herself liking.

_Oh, he's so jealous,_ thought she mischievously to herself.

"Oh, nobody, _Sasuke-kun_," came the blossom-haired girl's velvety reply, purring his name. "No one at all…"

A few minutes later, Sai's sleek black Lamborghini pulled up into Sakura's driveway. Upon seeing the expensive vehicle, Sasuke felt a scowl forming darkly on his face, his suspicion of who the playgirl had been talking to confirmed at the sight of the luxurious car.

"What're you doing here?" the raven-haired teen growled at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sai glared back at him ten-fold. "I'm here to see _my_ Sakura-chan." Doing as he stated, the player strolled leisurely over to the pink-haired girl, grinning when he glanced at her as he locked her in a tight embrace. Sakura smiled, instantaneously returning the hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later. Hopefully soon," he whispered in her ear, fully aware of Sasuke watching.

Sakura nodded and he pulled back, giving him a beam. "Back at you. I'll miss you, Sai—"

The said boy kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

Upon the sight, Sasuke mentally gagged, his teeth grinding together as he knew Sai merely wanted to get on his nerves. And, although he'd never admit it to anyone but his subconscious, damnit, it was working.

The blossom-haired girl, from the corner of her eye, saw Sasuke's irritation as she smiled in Sai's kiss, locking her arms even tighter around his neck as she pushed herself to him, pressing her lips against his just as hard as he was to her as she slanted her mouth.

After a few moments, Sai pulled back, raising his arm as he gave a salute with his index and middle finger to Sakura. He walked over to the driver side of the Lamborghini, opening it as he pointed a triumphant smirk at the Uchiha before slipping inside, revving the engine and skidding off the street as he drove off.

Carrying her legs over beside the raven-haired male, she waved back at her ex-boyfriend as Sai left. She licked her lips before glimpsing at Sasuke, her beam still plastered on her face.

"Sorry about that," she commented with feign remorse, waiting for his response or reaction. She expected him to scowl or glare, but instead a smirk made it's way on his handsome, pale face. "Sasuke?" questioned she, nervously fidgeting at what he was thinking about. After what had just happened, how could he be smirking?

"No. For the day, as your _master_, you call me _Sasuke-sama_."

Sakura's mouth fell open at his "order," biting her tongue to stop herself from retorting as she thought if she gave a witty comeback he'd give her an even harsher task, remembering that from her loss from the bet, she had to be his servant. And a Haruno was true to their word, no matter how much they didn't want to be.

_He is _so_ not getting away with this…_ she thought, trying her best to hide her cringe.

"Uh, okay… _Sasuke-sama_." She had to use all of her willpower not to spit out the last word.

Upon hearing her obey his command, Sasuke nodded, turning his body to align with his craned neck as he looked at her. "Good. And as my first order, you have to kiss me just like you kissed that dumbass."

Sakura could feel heat rising on her cheeks. His statement had thrown her off guard, having not considered the fact that he could "order" to do as he just said. She inhaled slowly, keeping her rejoinders in check.

"I don't think—"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You have to do anything I say, remember, Sakura_-chan_?"

The said girl audibly gulped before nodding slowly.

_**Ha! He got you there!**_ cheered Inner Sakura.

Sasuke grinned upon seeing her submission, leaning in swiftly as he captured her lips firmly. Feeling his hands roam down her sides, staying at her hips, Sakura felt the Uchiha squeeze her hips upon her lack of participation. Mentally, she groaned, slowly lifting her arms as she tilted her head, responding to his aggressive kiss.

She found herself getting dazed as he traced her lips with his tongue moistly, removing one hand from her waist to the nape of her neck, pushing her lips solidly against his. Outlining her lips once more before biting her lower lip, Sakura knew what he wanted as she hesitantly opened his mouth, Sasuke's tongue immediately splurging inside as he licked at every corner.

Finding her body naturally enjoying the sensation of his touch, the pink-haired playgirl found herself taking pleasure in their lip-lock.

As his tongue rubbed against hers, Sakura playfully closed her mouth abruptly, earning a grunt from him. Releasing her arms from around his neck, she pulled herself back, folding her arms in front of her chest. Absent-mindedly, she licked her lips, causing the Uchiha to smirk proudly.

"There, happy?" she questioned, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

"Not yet."

His answer was immediate, low, and husky, the very tone of his voice sending pleasurable chills up Sakura's spine.

Pulling her back from his arm still around her waist, Sasuke leaned himself to her for another kiss. Nibbling hard on her lower lip, the playgirl gasped from the pleasure and slight pain, the Uchiha's tongue re-entering her mouth and probing her caverns.

Sakura could feel her alter ego gain some control of her actions as she let out a moan of pleasure from his actions; Sasuke's sculpted arms encircled her waist even tighter.

Pushing himself off from her mouth, dark onyx orbs glistened with lust as he looked at her bemused expression, pressing chaste kisses down her neck before settling on sucking on the juncture where her neck and shoulders meet.

Her mouth released another mewl, her voice a breathy, hoarse whisper. "Sa… Sasuke… I th-think—"

Upon hearing her intonation, he stopped kissing her neck as he moved his head upwards, resting his forehead against hers.

"You think what?" he teased her, their breath mingling with one another.

"I'm_ not_ your sex toy, Sasuke-_sama_," she spoke in a low voice, shoving herself off and away from the lustful Uchiha.

The said man smirked extensively at her statement. "I know. Doesn't mean I can't play with you a little."

The playgirl scowled at his answer. "You can't play with my virginity like that!"

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow, his face simpering at her revealing exclamation. "You're a virgin?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, arms crossing tight in front of her upper torso. "You aren't?"

A low chuckle erupted from his chest, dark ebony eyes gleaming. "Nope."

The blossom-haired woman inwardly cringed, instinctively taking a few steps back.

Sasuke chuckled once more at her movement. "Don't worry, Sa-ku-ra. I may be a guy, but I'm not _that_ sex-crazy."

The girl let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, feeling her cheeks warm as she flushed.

_**Oh, come **_**on**_**, you can't say you didn't like what he was just doing,**_ her other self stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Upon the statement, she felt her face burn even more, absent-mindedly placing her hand against her neck, cupping the area.

Sasuke smirked in amusement, licking his upper mouth suggestively. "You liked that?"

Sakura rolled her dark jade pupils at his knowing intonation, avoiding eye contact with the leering Uchiha despite the visible cherry blush on her cheeks.

"Come inside. I have something for you to do as my slave."

Upon the statement, Sakura could've sworn she saw a flash of perverse in his dark obsidian eyes. Her eye twitched at the fact, reluctantly following him to the indoors of his house.

_**Maybe he's taking us to his bed!**_ Inner Sakura cried out gleefully, clapping her hands wildly like a giddy little girl whilst Sakura cringed in disgust at the thought.

"Wait here," he murmured to her before strolling into another room. When he resurfaced, he brought with him a _very_ revealing French maid outfit.

The black-and-white outfit consisted of a tube top with a pure-white bow in the middle of the chest area, white stripes lining down the top. The skirt was deliberately short, barely covering the skin of the thighs as the back of the miniskirt was fluffed up in a flirty style. Fishnet stockings were attached to the clothing that went up to her knees (the blossom-haired girl automatically assumed judging from the length.) Along with the clothing came a black handle, white-feathered feather duster and a black bow to tie up in one's hair.

"Oh my—_Where _did you get _that_?" Sakura practically shrieked.

Sasuke smirked at her expression. "You'd be surprised at who my past girlfriends were—"

She roughly shook her head, interrupting him. "On second thought, I don't even _want _to know." She eyed the few articles of clothing with distaste. "You honestly expect _me_ to wear _that_?"

He nodded, his grin expanding along his chiseled cheekbones.

Sakura cringed in disgust, "Sasuke, you can't really—"

"Eh-hem," he interrupted her, giving her an amused knowing look.

Sakura sighed as she corrected herself. "Sasuke-_sama_, I'm not going to wear that!"

"Must I go over the conditions about being the slave for the day again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine… I'll put on that thing." Swiping it away from his grasp, she held it away from her in repugnance as she slipped into Sasuke's bathroom to change.

_This'll be good…_ the Uchiha thought, grinning widely as he could already imagine all of Sakura's "assets" in the scandalously clad French Maid outfit.

"Done, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he taunted.

The spoken girl opened the door, sighing heavily and noisily as she sauntered out. Sasuke leered widely, his imagination couldn't even compare to the real sight before him. She _definitely _filled out the outfit, just as he presumed she would, but more than he could imagine. Seeing his licentious gaze upon her, jade eyes rolled in the pink-haired girl's head, one hand placing on her hip as the other tilted the feather duster in the other hand.

"Good. Now clean my whole house with that on."

Sakura glimpsed at him with a frustrated, deadpanned look. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Well, you look like a French maid, a sexy as hell one"—at that he closed one of his eyes deliberately slow, Sakura flushing at his enticing wink—"and now that you look like one, you should act like one."

He finished his retort with a matter-of-fact tone before plopping himself down on his sofa, leaning back as he folded his arms behind his spiky raven hair, a simpering leer on his face as he propped his leg over his other one. He watched her with enjoyment dancing in his ebony eyes as she rolled her eyes once more, turning as she leaned over, dusting off a few objects she saw near her. Dark onyx eyes roamed from Sakura's back down to her firm rump that the miniskirt she wore allowed him the pleasure of seeing.

He inhaled a sharp breath of air before smirking alluringly. _Damn, life is good._

Upon seeing her outer self's actions, Inner Sakura shook her head. _**Oh please, you don't even know how to clean! **_

_I sometimes watch the maids clean… and besides, I can do this. It's not like I have a _choice_._

After a few hours of tiring labor and amused satisfaction, Sakura finished cleaning the Uchiha house.

"There, _happy_, Sasuke?" She revolved emerald pupils when the raven-haired playboy gave her another knowing look. "Sasuke-_sama_."

Said person grinned, standing up and walking beside her. "Good, now stay here."

Sakura began to grow nervous once more when she viewed him walking towards the same room he acquired the exposing French maid outfit from, wondering in anticipation as she fidgeted just thinking what other revealing clothes he would bring out next.

He came back out a few moments later holding a lacy black bikini hung on a hanger as it dangled from the hold of his mere index finger. The top of the bathing suit was almost see through as the darkened parts had sexy flower designs, the middle of each chest side darkened especially. The bottoms had a frilly style and were—_Oh, what a surprise! _Sakura thought sarcastically—a sexy, exposing thong.

Another leering, amused look plastered on Sasuke's face as the playgirl could only imagine whilst recoiling at the thoughts of what he could possibly want her to do with _that _particular bikini on.

"Now, put this on and wash my car."

Sakura felt like she was going to fall over and collapse from his demand and the size of the tiny garments.

"You just _love_ torturing me, huh?" she asked him, stomping over to him as she seized the bikini from his clutch, her other free hand clenching and unclenching from a fist back and forth to control her seething annoyance.

"You have no idea," he answered back smoothly yet simply, grinning like madman.

Coming out a few minutes later, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the swimsuit, Sakura walked towards Sasuke's convertible Porsche with the Uchiha following close behind her.

Punching in the code to open the garage, the raven-haired male strolled towards his prized car, engaging the roof to cover the vehicle as he revved the engine a few times before pulling out. Opening the driver's door and stepping out, Sasuke pointed towards the hose and cleaning materials for Sakura and sat down lazily to watch her with entertainment.

Scowling, she went over and bent down to scoop up the items, getting started on her task, no matter how much she didn't want to.

After all, as aforementioned, a Haruno never goes back on her word… unfortunately for her case.

Sasuke's smirk broadened every time the blossom-haired girl would run water through the hose, losing the pipe from her grasp as cold water would splash against her, earning a shriek from the girl in response. Piercingly dark, onyx orbs were full of desire because every time the playgirl would get herself wet, the bikini would stick tighter to her body, like second skin. Not to mention with the sun's rays glistening high in the sky, Sakura's moistened body would practically shine against the beams.

"You're _so_ dead for this, Sasuke-sama," spat the said girl angrily at him.

Sasuke's onyx eyes flickered amusement. "You're so cute when you're mad."

The carnation-haired teen finished about an hour later, shivering when a breeze of wind would sweep past her soaked skin.

"Ca-Can I have a—a towel?" she asked, shaking from the cold as she hugged herself tightly, gathering all her body heat as her teeth chattered.

Sasuke closed his ebony eyes, chuckling at the sight before standing up, walking into his house before coming back out with a dark navy blue towel.

"Here," he spoke to her, wrapping the towel around her shoulders as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms to warm her, using all his willpower to not do something else as his desire for her had never left.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Th-Thanks."

The sun had begun to set as a hazy look came upon the sky, the colors of the rainbow mixing into one as it lit the atmosphere.

"Looks like you made it through a whole day of being my slave, Sakura_-chan_," Sasuke spoke haughtily with an alluring smirk on his face. "And tomorrow you have a date with me, lucky you."

Sakura walked towards her house, which wasn't very far since it was right next to Sasuke's, as the young Uchiha followed her.

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ looking forward to it," she rejoined, her intonation laced with mockery.

"That's good," the raven-haired male answered back with just as much sarcasm.

Just as she turned to grasp her doorknob, Sakura felt Sasuke's index finger and thumb grasped her chin as he tilted her face to look at him. Then, swiftly, he leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers.

Deciding there was no point to push him off of her, especially because she had to keep her hands on her towel to keep it from slipping, she allowed her lashes to flutter to a close, pressing her lips against his lightly in response. She then pulled away from him, licking her lips once more.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke chuckled upon hearing the friendly suffix attached to his name, using the same two fingers aforementioned to give the blossom-haired girl a little salute before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering over to his own residence.

Walking inside her abode and shutting the door behind her, Sakura quickly slipped out of her wet bikini as she walked towards her bathroom, turning on the faucets as she stepped in, taking a hot, steaming shower. She sighed in pleasure from the warm beads of moisture hitting her skin.

Once finished a good ten minutes later, she changed into her favorite warm, comfortable pajamas as her body plopped onto her bed, the mattress creaking with the sudden weight pressed upon it as she rolled over, lying on her back.

_Man, I cleaned like the _whole_ day!_ she complained in her head with a faintly audible groan, bending her arm over her forehead.

_**You also spent a whole day with Sasuke-kun,**_ said Inner Sakura repeatedly in a singsong voice.

_And tomorrow I have a date with him…_ she thought before feeling her eyelids droop over her eyes, her exhausted body falling into slumber almost instantly.


	21. Chapter 21: The Date Part I

**A/N: Hah, most of the time I was typing the last chapter I was laughing because of what I was typing, honestly! I got some reviews that said, "Sasuke's such a horny pervert!" or something like that. I found that hilarious.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters.

* * *

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 21 – The Date Part I**

Sakura sighed, drumming her fingers lightly against her mahogany desk as she checked her email, her hand roaming against the mouse connected with her brand new laptop.

_956 unread messages… _the playgirl mused to herself, blinking uninterested emerald eyes upon scanning the names from the senders.

_**Of course, how typical. Just a bunch of fan boy mail, **_Sakura's inner self stated, rolling her eyes.

Clicking through all the messages in a bored-like manner, the blossom-haired girl simply sent them all to the junk email folder, figuring they all said the same thing as she didn't want to waste her time reading them.

She was pulled out of her dazed state when the ringing from her phone entered her ears, reaching over languidly as she flipped open the cellular device, not bothering to check the caller ID of who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, _honey_," Sasuke's smooth, husky voice greeted.

Sakura rolled her large sea green eyes, practically picturing the grin on the handsome boy's face to match along with his tone. "Uchiha, what do you want?"

The stated playboy let out a low chuckle. "I'm 'Uchiha' now? Don't tell me you're mad about what happened last night. I just did what any guy would've done in my position, of course with the possibility of doing something worse."

Sakura sneered despite knowing that Sasuke couldn't see it anyway. "_Worse_? You made me clean your _whole_ fucking house wearing practically nothing!"

Mockingly, Sasuke shook his head on the other line. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language for an innocent virgin."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see it. _He better not even think of using that against me—_

_**I don't see why you told him that in the first place!**_ her alter ego argued back instantaneously.

_It just blurted out! _she mentally replied to her inner self. Then Sakura scoffed into the phone.

"Whatever. What do you want, anyway?"

Sasuke feigned his hurt intonation. "Don't tell me you forgot the second part of my winning our bet?"

Sakura bit her tongue to restrain herself from cursing him till there was no tomorrow, or cursing herself from ever betting in the first place.

"Of course not," she spoke with fake sweetness through gritted teeth. "How could I?"

The young Uchiha chuckled once more. "You're really angry at me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, you _think_?" she retorted back, heavy with sarcasm.

"So I hurt little Sakura-chan…" replied Sasuke mockingly. "Maybe this date will make up for it."

Even though Sakura couldn't see the raven-haired male, she just knew he was smirking. _Boy, if I could see him now, I'd wipe that smirk off his face._

_**Even though, you have to admit, he does look really hot with it. **_

Mentally, the playgirl sighed. _You really suck at taking sides._

"How about tonight, eight o' clock, at Catanzaro Gardens?" Sasuke proposed, using an accent when he said the name of the restaurant.

Sakura's inner self whistled admiringly. _**Ooh, a fancy place. **_

_Eh, nothing special about that, _she replied to her alter ego with a shrug.

_**Hah, yeah right!**_

"It's not like I have a choice whether or not to go out with you…" she mumbled under her breath to herself before clearing her voice, saying, "Fine. Sounds good."

The raven-haired male snickered slightly. "You can at least _try_ to sound enthusiastic about it."

_**Well, you heard the man!**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed as Sakura sighed.

"Can't wait, Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked in a feign cheery tone before rolling her eyes, shaking her head.

"That's what I like to hear," he replied in a velvety smooth voice.

Sakura pulled a loose strand of her pink hair, leaning into the phone idly. "Yeah, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

On the other line, Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe. Or I could be waiting for you to admit your undying love for me and the fact that you're playing 'hard to get.'"

Sakura rolled her large, leaf green eyes. "You know, you are the most arrogant, cocky—!"

"—Oh, well, look at the time. Sorry, Sakura_-chan_, as much as I'd love to listen to your bashing me, I have to go."

Before letting the blossom-haired girl reply, Sasuke hung up his phone, chuckling to himself as he imagined Sakura's reaction on how he ended their little "conversation." He lazily stretched out his arms before lying down on his bed and folding them behind his head.

Meanwhile, Sakura glanced at her phone with a small gawk, closing it when she saw the call had ended.

_The nerve of him! Hanging up on me like that!_

_**Got to hand it to him, though—**_

_Really, whose side are you even _on_?_

Sakura groaned faintly in frustration, absent-mindedly walking towards her mirror as she picked up her brush, running the object through her silky pastel pink hair as emerald eyes blinked at her reflection casually.

_**How do you think the date's going to go?**_ asked Inner Sakura spontaneously.

_We'll see._

_**That's not a real answer, you're just taking the easy way out.**_

Time flew, much to Sakura's disapproval, as the clock's hand struck eight o' clock, the bell of the timepiece ringing loudly throughout the Haruno home.

Sitting in her living room, the blossom-haired girl began idly straightening out the thinly strapped black mini dress she decided to wear that stopped a few inches above her knees. She matched her outfit with a pair of wedge sandals, making sure that she didn't look to fancy for just a simple date. Her silky pink hair was styled in appealing waves that reached down to her shoulder blades.

A few knocks were heard on Sakura's door a few seconds later. Getting up, she walked over and grasped the doorknob, twisting it as she opened the door as emerald eyes peered outside.

There standing, as expected, was Sasuke.

The Uchiha was wearing a jet black jacket that went over a fancy dress shirt with a few buttons on the top undone, revealing hints of a toned chest as the shirt hung loosely over a pair of black pants. His hair was spiked up as usual but slightly messy as some of the raven strands of hair fell in front of his face, a few in front of his onyx orbs.

_**Whoa, he looks hot!**_

_No, he doesn't—!_

_**Have you considered therapy? You've been in denial a whole lot lately,**_ her alter ego retorted with a snort, making Sakura fume on the inside.

"Hey," she greeted the playboy, giving him a small smile.

Sasuke blinked his onyx orbs, his gaze glimpsing up and down the blossom-haired girl.

"Wow, Sakura, you look so sexy right now," he growled out, licking his mouth teasingly, smirking to add an effect towards the playgirl.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, a faint natural blush forming on her cheeks from his enticing act. "Let's just get this over with."

Sasuke chuckled, handing her a helmet. Sakura gave him a questioning look upon taking the item. "What's this?"

"A helmet," he replied bluntly, index finger pointing at the object as he rose an elegant eyebrow at her inquiry.

Sakura lightly scowled at him for misreading her question. "No, I mean what's this _for_."

Sasuke stepped aside, moving his hand over his shoulder as his pointer finger directed towards his F4i Motorcycle. Sakura blinked her large sea green eyes a couple times, eying the machine gracefully.

"When'd you get that?" the playgirl asked him with a lifted eyebrow. "When I was at your house yesterday, I never saw that around."

"I stole it from Itachi," he shrugged nonchalantly before pausing, grinning at Sakura who merely glanced back at him. "He likes to hide his belongings."

The blossom-haired girl looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly, her head bobbing as she comprehended what he had told her.

"Come on, let's go."

Sasuke motioned Sakura to follow him with his hands. Walking next to the motorcycle, he swung his leg over the vehicle before placing his hands on the handlebars, revving the engine a few times.

He looked questioningly at Sakura, waiting for her to get on. The said girl looked at the motorcycle then the Uchiha back and forth with distrust, her leaf green eyes somewhat narrowed.

Sasuke chuckled at her antics. "Come on, what're you waiting for? Don't tell me you're afraid of motorcycles. Haven't you ever been on one?"

Sakura frivolously scowled at him. "Of course I have! I just don't know to trust getting on one with you."

Sasuke sighed, raking a hand through his spiky raven hair. "Let's go or we're going to be late."

Almost hesitantly, the blossom-haired girl walked and swung her leg over the seat behind Sasuke, knowing that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back, grasping him tightly as she braced herself for the ride. Pointing his dark onyx gaze to the back of his head, he smirked at the playgirl before tossing aside the helmets.

"Wait, don't we need—?"

"Don't you ever want to live life _dangerously_?"

Sasuke added to his taunt by revving the engine before lifting the front wheel up, riding down the streets towards Catanzaro Gardens.

Sakura genuinely smiled when she felt the breeze fan her face and flow through her glossy pink hair from the speed, loosening her grip slightly on Sasuke's waist. She tensed at first when she felt Sasuke move her hands around his waist again, his other hand still on the motorbike as he drove. She then relaxed, realizing he had done so to keep her secure as he sped up, easily gliding through the cars that honked at times when he cut the larger vehicles off.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the fancy, expensive looking restaurant.

Absent-mindedly grasping her hand, Sasuke lead Sakura inside the restaurant as the carnation-haired girl glanced around her surroundings, admiring the elegance of the atmosphere.

"Reservations for two under 'Uchiha.'"

A man dressed in a classy tuxedo peered down his list placed upon a tall, light brown podium. Upon seeing the name, the classy gentleman nodded before whipping around with his nose high in the air, turning around as he lead the two teenagers to their table.

"Sakura, come on," Sasuke spoke to the pink-haired girl, clasping her wrist as he pulled her along as the girl continued to admire her surroundings.

The raven-haired teen rose an eyebrow at her fascinated expression before he shook his head. _Tch, women…_

They walked to a table with fancy tablecloth over the shiny tan wood with the shimmering silverware placed neatly inside a napkin.

"Your waitress will be here in a moment," the unnamed man with a mustache said, walking back to where he originally was.

Sakura sat across from Sasuke, favorable of the fancy restaurant but frowning when she realized whom she was with.

"I can't believe I had to do this," she muttered under her breath.

"So, how do you feel going out with an Uchiha?" started Sasuke in a teasing tone, having not heard what she had just said.

The playgirl scoffed, hissing, "I'd rather be with Itachi."

Sasuke feigned a look of hurt, mocking her by using a hurt tone, "Ouch, that hurts, Sakura_-chan_." He put a hand over his heart to add emphasis, grinning when he saw her annoyance.

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes in response to Sasuke's comment.

_**You know, he was trying to charm you there,**_ stated Inner Sakura knowingly.

"Couldn't you can at least try to have a good time?" asked the Uchiha, widening his onyx eyes and frowning, letting a few raven strands fall in front of his face as he gave his "puppy dog" face that always worked on every single one of his dates if he wanted to get a certain something.

Sakura tried to scowl back at him but her scowl turned into a small giggle.

_He looks so cute, like a boy who had been denied candy,_ she couldn't help admitting the fact, as it was to herself.

_**Finally, we agree on something!**_ her alter ego said.

"Always works," commented Uchiha slyly, changing his expression almost instantly as he grinned arrogantly at her. Sakura smiled back at his cockiness, letting it not bother her as she flipped her pastel pink hair over her shoulder.

Just then, a middle-aged looking waitress with a big bust walked over to Sasuke and Sakura's table.

"Hello," she greeted the two with a forced, yet somewhat genuine, smile. "May I take your order?"

Sasuke absent-mindedly held his hand over the table as he opened his mouth to order. It wasn't until he moved his onyx gaze to look at the waitress that a smirk crossed his face. He repeatedly glanced from the waitress's face down to her strangely large bust.

The woman noticed his gaze and frowned at him, huffing as she buttoned up her shirt. "I'll be right back," she stated before walking away, muttering under her breath something about "teenage boys."

When the waitress was a good distance away, Sakura scowled at Sasuke and slapped his hand that lied limply across the table. The raven-haired male retracted his hand from the smack, looking at Sakura with an incredulously look.

"What?"

"Don't do that!" she scolded him, her grimace deepening.

"What?" he questioned innocently, a playful glint in his onyx orbs.

Sakura sighed, _This is going to be a long date._


	22. Chapter 22: The Date Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Date Part II**

_This is going to be a long date,_ Sakura thought to herself, sighing.

"Aw, did I make Sakura-chan mad at me again?" commented Sasuke teasingly, smirking at her.

A few minutes later, the busty waitress returned from who knows where, giving the young pair a vaguely sincere smile. She lifted her notepad, her pen ready to write.

"So, what would you two like to have?"

Sakura's emerald green eyes scanned over the menu. _Mm, so many good choices…_

_**Who would've thought that he'd take us to an **_**Italian**_** restaurant?**_ her inner self stated.

Sakura shrugged, turning her attention towards the waitress. "I'll have a plate of spaghetti, please."

Sasuke chuckled at her order. "How about a plate of spaghetti for two with a _long_ connecting noodle that we both just so happen to get?" he asked, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams," Sakura retorted back at him, sending an apologetic smile towards the waitress for his arrogance.

"Dreams come true," the raven-haired man rejoined, his infamous Uchiha smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Plate of spaghetti for me too, thanks."

The waitress scribbled down the orders, taking Sasuke's and Sakura's menus out of their hands and heading off to serve another couple.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully at his order, shaking her head from side to side. Sasuke grinned at her actions.

"Now do you regret going out with me?"

"Yeah," she replied after smiling at him childishly, sticking out her tongue at him. Sasuke chuckled lightly at her immature antics.

"So, do you always steal stuff from Itachi-san?" Sakura asked him, setting her silverware on top of her napkin neatly as she idly started conversation.

Sasuke shrugged at her question, "From time to time."

Sakura looked at him curiously, "Doesn't he notice?"

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at her questions. "He doesn't care. He can get whatever I steal from him again, and probably in a better model, in a heartbeat anyway. Why?"

Sakura looked down with a shrug. "Just curious, I guess." Sasuke cocked his head to the side before the blossom-haired girl asked, "What time is it?"

Positioning his arm out in front of him, onyx orbs glanced down at the watch latched on his wrist. "8:43, why? Where are you off to, Cinderella?"

Sakura laughed, "Nowhere, I'm just wondering. I don't want my parents worrying if I'm out too late."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and smirked at her.

A few minutes later their food arrived as the middle-aged waitress placed two plates of spaghetti in front of the two teenagers.

"Two plates of spaghetti," she spoke, repeating their orders, adding two glasses of water in front of them. Sakura licked her lips at the delicious looking food in front of her, breathing the scent of the tomato sauce through her nostrils heavenly before thanking the stewardess. The woman smiled down at the playgirl.

"You know, I don't mean to butt into your personal lives, but you two make the most adorable couple," the middle-aged lady stated before adding a coy wink. "Reminds me of my husband and I."

Sakura blushed whilst Sasuke leered at the comment.

"We do, don't we?" he replied smoothly, pointing his smirk from the waitress towards his date's direction. The server smiled at the two before taking her leave.

_I can't believe she just said that,_ the blossom-haired girl thought to herself, emerald eyes glancing over at the leering Uchiha before averting their gaze to over his broad shoulder. _He's going to say something about this for sure._

_**You know, she's not the only one who thinks that!**_ her alter ego chimed in, snickering mischievously.

Sakura laughed to herself quietly before picking up her silverware, the raven-haired male across from her doing the same. Curiosity peeking her interest, she watched him take the fork and spin the noodles against the spoon before popping the spaghetti into his mouth. As he did so, some of the tomato sauce from the meatballs speckled on the corner of his mouth.

Upon seeing this, the playgirl lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled behind it, causing Sasuke to give her a questioning look as he finished swallowing his meal.

"What?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Sakura stopped her giggles before lowering her hand. Picking up the idle napkin beside her serving dish, she propped herself forward across the table, lightly dabbing at the spaghetti sauce on the Uchiha's face as she wiped it off.

"That's cute, Sasuke," she spoke to him, laughing at his naivety before pulling herself back into her seat and eating some of her spaghetti herself.

Blinking his onyx orbs a few times, the Uchiha chuckled to himself before continuing probing his food and popping it into his mouth.

"Find the long connecting noodle?" the playboy teased with an alluring smirk to his date.

Sakura laughed at his taunt, a joking smile on her pretty, porcelain face. "This isn't Lady and the Tramp, you know."

They continued to eat their food, occasionally having small talk in between bites before they eventually finished a time period later.

The waitress came back and picked up their finished dishes, placing the check in front of Sasuke deliberately, giving Sakura a wink before leaving. Opening the check, ebony eyes scanned over it's contents before placing it back down on the counter. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, opening it as he slammed a few bills on top of the check and a generous tip for the stewardess on the table.

Placing his wallet back in his pants, Sasuke stood up as he casually strode over to the blossom-haired girl, simpering at her as he outstretched his arm, holding his hand out for her to take. Sakura laughed at his gentleman-like gesture, scooting her chair back before crouching upwards somewhat, smoothing out her fine black dress before taking his hand as he pulled her up even higher. Hands still intertwined, the couple walked out towards the F4i Motorcycle.

Swinging his leg over the front seat, Sakura followed suit as Sasuke kicked off the brake, revving the engine once more before lifting up the front of the bike, the front wheel dangling in the air before speeding off, Sakura's arms tightly held around his waist as she laughed at his "showing off" movements along the way.

Skidding along the concrete of the two's home street, the Uchiha punted down the footbrake upon riding up to the front of his garage driveway, the motorbike's engine dying down in a gentle hum.

Releasing her grasp around his lean torso, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped off the motorcycle.

"Won't your parents or Itachi-san mind if you put the motorcycle there?" she asked idly.

Sasuke shook his head, dismissing the question. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled at his response, shrugging unaffectedly as she pivoted on her foot, facing the direction of home. "Well, thanks for the—"

"Let's go for a walk," suggested the raven-haired male, interrupting what he knew she was going to say as he grasped her wrist and tugged on it lightly.

Large jade eyes blinked a few times before feeling his hold on her wrist release as she turned to face him. "Sure, but what time is it?"

Sasuke raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Must you always know the time?" Sakura giggled at his inquiry, taking her right hand as she reached over and grabbed his wrist, lifting his arm as her sea green eyes peered down at the timing.

"9:57, hm?" she read the timepiece, looking at Sasuke.

The said boy glimpsed back at her, blankly. "What? You have a curfew or something?"

The playgirl shook her head at his query. "No, of course not! I'm too old for that now. Besides, my folks trust me better than that."

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go for a walk, then."

A genuine smile dawned Sakura's features. "Sure, sure."

The carnation-haired girl followed the young Uchiha into a nearby park a few blocks away with a nice open field, the darkness of night earning a chilling cool breeze as crickets chirped, the moonlight beams lighting over the verdant grass. A couple of wooden benches were seen near the tall trees.

"Admit it."

Sasuke spoke abruptly as he halted his even steps, turning his broad shoulders to square up with the blossom-haired girl as he gazed at her with an amused expression on his face.

Sakura looked back at him with confusion at his brusque action. "Admit what?"

Sasuke smirked, "That you had a good time with me on our date."

_What, is he trying to prove something?_ the playgirl thought to herself.

"Okay… I had a good time, I guess." She shrugged in what was to be a nonchalant manner before pointing her apple green gaze back up at his ebony pupils. She blinked as she noticed his leering expression turned different as he stared down at her, intensity building in his eyes as he narrowed them.

Sakura felt herself getting lost into pools of onyx from his hard gaze, her eyelids hooding over jade orbs as she began to feel in a daze.

_((Splash!))_

The sudden beads of moisture from the sprinkler activated as they hosed down the lone park, spraying Sakura and Sasuke vastly in cold water. The blossom-haired girl shrieked from the unexpected drizzle whilst the playboy groaned in frustration.

_Whose bright idea was it to put sprinklers on at this time of night?_ thought the Uchiha to himself, smacking himself on the face as he ran his hand down his moist, pale face.

Lacing his hand through her fingers, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and lead her under a cherry blossom tree, a good distance away from the spewing water of the sprinklers.

"Oh man, my dress is ruined!" the playgirl cried, groaning in aggravation.

Ebony orbs glanced on the blossom-haired girl's face then down her dress, noticing that the slimming jet black dress that had been, in Sasuke's opinion, tight on her before was even tighter and smaller from the water shrinking into the fabric.

_Oh, shit…_ thought the raven-haired male, trying to tear his onyx pupils away from Sakura's dripping wet form. _I'm going to get a hard-on any second now—_

Crossing her arms over her chest, the playgirl began rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up her shivering body, sitting against her shins as her teeth clattered against one another.

Sasuke sighed and sat down beside her, shaking his hair roughly to get the water out of it as they slipped off his bangs, falling on the verdant meadow. He then raked his hand through his damp hair, swabbing off any remaining liquid from his corvine locks.

Uchiha then looked down as he noticed the fabric of his clothing was shriveling up as well from the water as his garments tightened against his skin. Blinking obsidian eyes, he glanced over to the quivering carnation-haired girl beside him. He shrugged off his pitch-black suit jacket, shaking off the dampness from the coat.

Scooting closer to her, Sasuke draped the cover gently around her shoulders, earning a sincere look from Sakura as she gave him a small smile. Then a faint blush dusted her cheeks when she saw how clingy the boy's clothes were on the raven-haired male, the material sticking on him revealing the outlines of chiseled muscles.

At the thought, she clutched the jacket closer to herself, her thin fingers grasping the sleeves tightly.

_Smells like him…_ she mentally noted absent-mindedly.

_**Well of course it does, it's his!**_ stated her inner self bluntly.

Emerald eyes blinked as Sakura noticed from her peripheral vision Sasuke gazing at her, his expression intent.

"Sakura…"

Upon hearing his smooth, velvety voice call out her name, the said playgirl glanced over at him, feeling a sudden wave of insecurity wash over her at the strength of his stare. Her watch wavered from his own eyes down to his mouth as she noticed either he was getting closer, or she was moving forward. She realized it was the former as her body remained perfectly still aside from her thumping heartbeat.

_Is he trying to—?_ her thoughts questioned aloud in her mind as Sasuke and Sakura's lips were only a few inches apart.

Just as she was about to lower her eyelashes, she swiftly whisked her head and turned it away from him, pastel pink bangs fringing large sea green pupils.

"It's getting late," she whispered, keeping her stare locked on the ground.

Upon her movement, Sasuke frowned, a silence taking place for a few moments. He then released a somewhat heavy sigh before crouching on his thighs, then standing up, shaking himself dry before holding his hand out for the sitting girl to take. Sakura glanced up at him from his arm to his eyes, her pupils holding apology as she took his extended hand, her other hand still clutching his jacket closely to her in a firm grasp.

Gripping her hand once it reached his own, Sasuke pulled her body up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he rubbed up and down her forearm, creating friction as the warmth entered her body. Sakura flushed at his gesture, realizing she was still shuddering from the cold.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him, resting her head lightly against his broad shoulder as she leaned her face towards the crook of his neck.

Walking through the empty prairie of the park, remaining in the same position as when they had begun, the pair soon reached the sidewalk that lead to their residence.

Once Sakura was at her front door, climbing a few steps to get to the entrance exactly, she promptly removed herself from his grasp, feeling a sudden rush of cold air hit against her without Sasuke's warm body beside her. She turned towards her door as her hand reached inside her little black purse, pulling out her house keys from her handbag. Placing them in the lock of the door, she twisted as she heard the clicks of the bolts unlocking. Her hand gripped the doorknob, her hand in mid-twist before she heard the Uchiha speak behind her.

"Oi, Sakura."

The said girl craned her neck, glancing at him as she squared her shoulders with his by turning her body to look at him fully. She waited for him to say whatever he was going to say with a curious expression forming on her face.

"My jacket," Sasuke murmured, answering her unasked question plainly before adding a smirk. "But you can keep it if you want it, as a souvenir from our date."

Sakura playfully rolled her big sea green eyes, sliding off his jacket from her smooth porcelain shoulders as she handed it out to him with her extended arm.

Sasuke grinned at her movement, gripping the outstretched hand that was holding his coat with his own firm grasp before tugging her arm down.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at the sudden jerk a couple times, her body falling towards the leering Uchiha from of his pull, their lips meeting in contact from the action.

She felt her face instantaneously warm as her cheeks flushed from their touch. She felt her cheeks warm even more upon seeing Sasuke close his onyx eyes and lean into the kiss, pushing her back slightly as she felt herself walk up her steps, her back pressing against her door.

Her eyelashes fluttered to a close, feeling his other free hand crawl up her neck to the back of her blossom-haired head, pushing her further against him as she tilted her head, her hand rising and grasping a thick chunk of his silky, raven hair. Sakura bit his bottom lip playfully as Sasuke grinned in the kiss at her abrasive action, opening his mouth as their tongues teasingly stroked one another in their fervent, heated kiss.

After a few minutes, with a few more kisses, Sakura leaned her head back as she pulled away from the Uchiha, resting against her finely carved wooden door. Sasuke smirked down at her, resting his forehead against hers as the two panted lightly, their breath mingling with each other. His smirk widened at his glimpse of her, with her mouth parted slightly with her flushed cheeks vaguely from lack of oxygen, he couldn't have found her any more enticing.

"I'll—I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," the blossom-haired playgirl eventually forced herself to say, glancing up at his piercing onyx stare as a natural blush colored her cheeks prettily.

However the raven-haired male didn't budge, continuing to allure her by grinning down charmingly at her.

Sakura genuinely smiled at his stubborn nature, pressing her palms against his upper torso as she pushed him backwards, leading him down her front porch's steps before playfully moving her hands forward in a shooing motion.

Sasuke chuckled at her act, swiftly swooping down as he pressed another chaste, firm kiss against her lips as his hand instantly cupped her cheek. He hauled himself away a few moments later, keeping his face in close proximity with hers.

"You're too irresistible, you know that?" he murmured to her, his voice a compelling low rumble as his fingers lightly caressed her cheek.

Sakura jokingly rolled her dark jade eyes. "Goodnight, Uchiha," she spoke softly to him before giggling a little, leaning forward to press her lips against the side of his face.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, his fingers continuing to stroke her soft cheek before giving her a gentle flick on the nose with his middle finger. "'Night, Cinderella."

His eyelids hooded over his shadowy ebony eyes before another simple chuckle erupted from his built chest once more, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leisurely strolled back to his own residence.

Watching the Uchiha take a few steps, Sakura whipped around, grasping the doorknob as she turned it fully and entered her humble abode. Shutting it quietly behind her, ignoring the hush creaks of the door's hinges closing, she pressed her back against the doorframe, heaving in a deep breath before exhaling it noisily in a sigh.

_Oh, _great_… _her mental thought was laced with sarcasm.

_**You finally realize it, huh?**_ Inner Sakura questioned, beaming triumphantly. _**Well? Go ahead and say it!**_

_I guess… he's not that bad a guy…_

_**Now you speak the truth!**_

_**I **__can't believe I am saying this but…_ the blossom-haired girl continued her thoughts, ignoring her alter ego's exclamations as she released another heavy sigh once more.

_I think I've actually fallen for the _playboy,_ Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N: About time she admits it, huh? :) **

**This idea was made in collaboration (or "help", as I call it) from my sister who's account in on my profile if you wish to check it out.**


	23. Chapter 23: Finale

**A/N: (Edit: 6/27/08)**** The long awaited time has come! Now, I know that you guys may be crying your eyes out when you read this, but… This is the Final Chapter! The sequel is called The Seal of Trust if you're interested. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I really appreciate every single one deeply.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Meet Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest playboy in Konoha High. Meet new student Haruno Sakura, a former playgirl who quickly regains her title. But, after an "accidental" encounter, will things start to heat up?

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Finale**

Haruno Sakura woke up bright and early, a bright smile on her face even though her body was weary from just waking up. The pink-haired girl got out of the sheets of her bed, walking towards the mirror to fix up her messy bundle of hair. Once it was fixed and neat, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She quickly got dressed, sliding on whatever she felt like at the moment and walked downstairs. "Sakura-chan," her mother greeted her, "good morning."

Sakura smiled genuinely, "Yeah, good morning, Mom!"

Her mother smiled warmly at her, "You're in a good mood today, something happen?"

A small blush covered Sakura's cheeks and her mother's smile widened as she laughed to herself. "Ah, I see Sakura-chan. Well, you have your fun with your little 'boyfriend'."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura replied hotly, feeling her cheeks grow warmer.

_**Yeah, Sasuke-kun may not be our boyfriend but we'll take care of that,**_ Inner Sakura said mischievously.

Sakura's mother nodded her head, "Right, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san isn't your boyfriend…"

Sakura cocked her head to the side in a confused manner, "How'd you know…?"

Mrs. Haruno filed her papers together as she looked at her daughter; "His mother and I were awake and saw what 'happened' between you two when you came home."

"What, you didn't trust me so you spied on me?!" the pink-haired girl questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Her mother piled her work in her bag, "Oh no, Sakura. We just happened to be awake at the time. Of course I trust you."

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. I need to go, see you!" Sakura's mother motioned her hands for her to stop and her daughter looked at her questioningly, "What? What is it?"

Mrs. Haruno gave her a small smile, "Your car's in the workshop right now, it's being upgraded. You should have it back by tomorrow."

Sakura gaped and quickly said, "How am I supposed to get to school then?"

Her mother picked up her bag and walked over to her daughter, giving her a light hug, "I'm sure you can catch a ride with someone. I'm late so I can't drive you, I'll see you later if I can." Just before she left, her mom glanced back at her. "Why don't you catch a ride with Sasuke?" She gave a coy wink seeing her daughter's face spread red with a blush,

"Mom!" Sakura called back, a question she was uncalled for.

"Just a thought, Sakura!" and with that, her mother left, leaving a slightly angry and embarrassed Sakura behind. She sighed, walking outside as she pulled out her cell phone to make a call to Ino for a ride. She speed-dialed Ino's number and waited patiently as the signal connected and the rings were stopped by Ino's cheery voice.

"Hello?" Ino's voice came through after the third ring.

"Ino-pig! Hey, it's Sakura," said girl spoke into the phone, feeling relieved that her blonde-haired friend had picked up.

"Forehead-girl! What's up calling so early in the morning?"

Sakura smiled on the other line, "I just need a fav—"

"Hey," came the low, husky voice of Uchiha interrupting Sakura's statement to Ino and grabbing the pink-haired girl's attention.

"Hello? Forehead-girl? Is Sasuke-kun there? I thought I heard his voice…"

Quickly remembering Sakura was on the phone, she said, "Oh, um, never mind what I was going to say, Ino. I'll see you later at school, okay?"

"Okay… sure, forehead," spoke the blonde with uncertainty, her eyebrow rose in a confused manner from the other line as she hung up.

Sakura hung up her phone and looked at Sasuke, trying her best to cover up the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that was forming because of last night's events with the young Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun, do you need something? You interrupted my phone call, you know!"

The raven-haired teen looked around her, then diverted his onyx gaze back to her as he looked at her face. "Where's your car? I thought you would've been starting to drive out to school by now."

Sakura smiled, saying proudly, "It's in the shop getting upgraded." Sasuke gave her a mock impressive look causing the girl to roll her emerald green eyes.

"So you called Ino for a ride? You could've just come with me," the Uchiha said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't need to rely on you for little things like this." stated Sakura haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you might as well come with me now. Especially since you hung up on Ino and it'd be pretty weird if you called her back since you were the one who ended your little 'conversation'."

Sakura sighed, realizing he was right and there was no point to argue. She followed him into the garage in the Uchiha Estate as the raven-haired boy went inside the drivers' seat and the pink-haired girl went inside the passengers' seat. Sasuke put the keys in the ignition and twisted them, turning on the car's engine as it made a soft revving sound, purring.

He drove out and drove to Konoha High with little to none conversation during the time. As they drove there, Sakura fought back not wanting to realize what she really had said the previous night has Inner Sakura kept on shoving the obvious in her face.

_**You know, denial leads to insanity,**_ Inner Sakura said in a know-it-all tone.

_Of course_ you _would know,_ Sakura responded back to her inner self.

When they got there, Ino was just parking her racing red Ferrari and got out, the blonde-haired girl seeing the young Uchiha and Sakura walking out of his car. Ino walked up to the two of them, a really confused expression plastered on her face. "Hey, forehead girl? Sasuke-kun? You two—I didn't—Wow!"

Sasuke looked at her with a stoic look and Sakura blinked her eyes, "Ino-pig?" she said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face, "What're you talking about?"

Ino frowned at the question she was asked and looked at Sasuke and back at Sakura, "Is there something 'going on' between you two?"

Sakura blushed and Sasuke moved his face aside and coolly stuck his hands in his pockets. "N-No way Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun just gave me a ride since my car's in the shop and—"

Ino held her hand up with a cocky smile on her face, "Yeah, sure Forehead. I see what's really going on."

Sasuke scoffed at the comment and Tenten came up beside Ino after spotting them from afar. "Hey Ino-chan! Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" The brown-haired girl greeted, resting her elbow on Ino's shoulder in a friendly manner with a happy smile on her face, "What's going on?"

Ino smiled and whispered in Tenten's ear, using her index finger to point to Sasuke and Sakura as she whispered. When she leaned back with a triumphant smile on her face, Tenten's chocolate brown eyes widened. "I can't believe it!_ Sasuke _and _Sakura_?"

Sakura glared at her blonde best friend while the Uchiha prodigy grew bored and walked off towards Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee—who were standing not too far.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed at her, "We're not going out! How many times do I need to tell you that?!" Ino widened her smile and Tenten looked at Ino with uncertainty.

"Besides, Ino-chan, would Sasuke really get whipped so easily?" Ino stopped smiling and pondered the statement Tenten said in her head.

Then the blonde-haired girl shrugged, "Well… I guess that's true. But come on! It's pretty obvious he has a thing for Sakura! He wouldn't even treat me like that when we were going out!"

Sakura shuddered unconsciously at the thought. "I think you're just hallucinating or something Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun doesn't treat me different in any way!"

Ino mockingly nodded, "Yeah, he just gives rides to his next door neighbor all the time." She scoffed at her statement, "Face it billboard brow!" Sakura frowned and shook her head, her arms over her chest. Ino sighed and looked at Tenten. "Let's try and get Sasuke-kun to admit it and get those two lovebirds together!" Ino paused, leaning over to Tenten and whispering, "Besides, it's obvious Sakura likes him back."

Tenten nodded, deciding to follow with Ino's plan. "Hey, Sakura-chan, me and Ino-chan need to go… review homework! See you!"

_Do they even _have_ any classes together?_ Sakura thought as she saw her two friends rush away. School soon began as everyone shuffled to get to their classes.

When Sakura entered her Science class, she walked over to where she saw Tenten and Sasuke talking alone.

"Are you sure you don't have a 'thing' for Sakura-chan?" Tenten said, putting a hand to her chin as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes.

Sasuke scowled, "How many times are you going to ask me that? I said, and have been saying, 'No'."

When Sakura neared them, Tenten saw her and quickly changed the subject and went to go take her seat when Kurenai walked in. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her actions before taking her seat as well.

As Math came along, Sakura walked inside to see Ino and Sasuke talking alone.

_First Tenten, then Ino-pig?_ thought the pink-haired girl.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! You can tell me you like her, I won't tell a soul!"

The Uchiha sighed, "I don't feel that way, Ino. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you if my life was on the line."

Sakura coughed and Ino gaped before shaking her said and quickly saying, "Oh, Sakura! I didn't see you there!" The latter spoke rapidly before walking away, turning around and smiling saying suggestively, "Well, I better leave you two alone." Sakura frowned and Sasuke scowled. The blonde-haired girl giggled at the sight, quickly taking her seat.

"What's up with her? And Tenten-chan? What were they talking to you about?" Sakura asked, pointing her emerald green gaze towards the young Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs, "I have no fucking idea." He looked at her and smirked, "Why? You're not getting jealous, are you?" He rose an elegant eyebrow.

Sakura scoffed, "Arrogant as always, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smirk widened, "You want me to change that, Sakura? I thought that's what you loved about me." Sakura rolled her eyes, teasing him by giving the raven-haired teen a flick on the nose and taking her seat.

Ino, sitting right beside the pastel pink-haired girl, leaned over toward her direction, "See? What I'd tell ya? He only treats _you_ like that."

Sakura shook her head at Ino's statement. _I'm sure he treats everyone else like that… right?_

_**Again with the denial? I thought we took care of that last night…**_ her alter ego replied grumpily.

When Math ended, Tenten and Ino quickly met with each other during the few minutes they and in between classes.

"Did you get him to say anything?" Ino asked the brown-haired girl.

Tenten shook her head, "Nothing, you?"

Ino shook her head as well. "He's one tough cookie!" the blonde-haired girl commented. "To think that's what I used to love about him!"

"Maybe, if we get Naruto, he might tell him. After all, Naruto and him are like brothers, I'm sure Sasuke would tell him! And besides, Naruto's a guy and he'd probably feel more comfortable with that," Tenten suggested, looking at Ino for her approval of the idea.

"Brilliant, Tenten!" Ino said, looking around for any sign of the hyperactive blond-haired boy.

When she found him, she pulled Naruto towards her and Tenten, slamming his back against the lockers.

"Ow! Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, what was that for?!" Naruto said, rubbing his back.

Ino waved her hand, "Forget that, Naruto. I need you to help me and Tenten get Sasuke-kun and billboard brow—er, I mean Sakura, together. But first, we need you to get Sasuke-kun to admit that he does like Sakura, you think you can do that?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "No problem! I've been dying to bother Sasuke-teme about this!" Ino left, heading off towards her class as Tenten and Naruto walked towards Weapons' Class. Anko entered and class immediately took session. Naruto sat beside Sasuke, nudging him with his elbow to get his attention.

"What do you want?" asked the Uchiha frustratingly at Naruto.

"You like Sakura-chan, right?" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why has everyone been asking me that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just want to know!"

The raven-haired boy contemplated the thought for a moment. Then, Sasuke smirked, "Of course I like her. She's hot and has a killer body, not to mention she's smart. Just my type."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke-teme, I mean a girl you'd get whipped with, you know?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto waited for an answer and sighed when he realized he wasn't going to get one. The raven-haired teen looked down, pondering Naruto's words in his head.

_Getting whipped… with Sakura? Never thought of that… _

When Naruto saw the change in expression in his best friend's face, his foxy grin went back on his face as he asked, "Well, Sasuke-teme?"

"…Yeah," came the reply from the well-known playboy. "I guess." Of course one such as Sasuke would only admit that to his blond best friend, knowing he could trust him.

Naruto grinned wider, patting his friend on the back, "I knew it."

Sasuke punched Naruto lightly on the shoulder, not wanting to make it too hard where Naruto would make a sound from the pain and get him and the blond-haired idiot in trouble.

"Ask her out teme! And make her your first official girlfriend!" Naruto suggested eagerly.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke responded, mouth quirking at the idea.

The class ended, and soon school was over. Ino and Tenten quickly met up and went to go find Sakura after what Naruto had told him.

"Oi, forehead girl!" Ino called out, waving to her friend. Sakura looked questioningly at Ino and Tenten as they approached her.

"Hey Ino-pig, Tenten-chan. What is it?" The two girls both had a wide ear-to-ear smile on their face and Sakura mentally cringed from their expressions.

"Sasuke-kun likes you! And if you want proof, go ask Naruto!"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sure you just misunderstood, Ino-pig."

Ino widened her smile, "Naruto even told me Sasuke-kun would make you his first official girlfriend, not a girlfriend he picks up and dumps the next day."

Sakura scoffed and Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Stop denying it, Sakura-chan! In fact, I want you to march up to him and ask him out! Go on, I _dare_ you!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "'Dare'? What are we, six?"

Ino waved her hands in front of her face, "Never mind that! Go do it!" The pastel pink-haired girl sighed, deciding not to get into an unnecessary fight.

_I need to get a ride from him anyway…_ Sakura thought as she made her way up to the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out to him, getting his attention.

"Hey_, Sakura_," the Uchiha spoke, the pink-haired girl's name rolling smoothly off his tongue.

"Want to go out with me?" Sakura asked, mentally kicking herself for actually following the "dare" she had been given. She watched his expression change to a cocky one to a confused one. Sakura decided to rephrase her words, "Don't think too much of it, it was only a dar—"

"Sure," Sasuke answered, interrupting her. He then gave a crooked grin to her, "Even though I've never had a girl ask me out before…"

Sakura gaped as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about we make it more serious than a simple date and you be my girlfriend?" The Uchiha interrogated, nuzzling her neck.

Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes a few time before saying, "…A real girlfriend? Not someone you'll dump in the next few days and pick up a new one?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yep."

Sakura smiled, "Okay, then." She put her arms around his neck, pulling his neck down as she captured his lips with hers.

Ino and Tenten high-fived each other from afar after seeing their public display of affection. "We're matchmakers!" Ino shouted, anime-style tears falling from her and her bun-haired friend's eyes in pride of her and Tenten's work.

Sasuke pulled back as a low chuckle escaped his throat, "Now let's do something about that virginity of yours…" Sakura laughed, playfully pushing him on the shoulder. Sasuke smirked, "That's no way to treat your new and only boyfriend, now is it, Sakura?"

Sakura giggled, "Possessive, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked wider, "You're _mine_ and _only_ mine."

Sakura smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: (Edit: 6/27/08) ****Wow, I can't even to begin to fathom how popular this fanfiction got. I didn't expect it to get as popular as it did, and I still get many reviews saying how they love The Dating Game so much they read it again and such. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read, and yes, there is a sequel called The Seal of Trust but I must warn you it is a little different in terms of writing style than this one, but I'm sure you know that if you've read it.**

**Keep reviewing if you wish, but thanks for reading and loving it so much you'd read it again! It's really nice.**


End file.
